XOver Bleach
by Ego Alter Ego
Summary: X-Over Naruto/Bleach. Al despertar en el distrito 80 al sur del Rukongai, una alma de gran potencial fue atacada por una manada de Hollow, ahora esta alma ha decidido convertirse en un Shinigami y probar su valía, su nombre, Namikaze Naruto.
1. Sociedad de Almas

La Sociedad de Almas es uno de los lugares más tranquilos de la creación. Después de morir, allí se puede encontrar refugio seguro de las atrocidades de mundo de los vivos antes de volver a renacer. Por regla general es algo que todo el mundo entre las almas sabe de antemano, si es que se está en alguno de los primeros distritos, como el Junrian hasta el Hokuan. Sin embargo uno puede encontrarse en lugares verdaderamente horribles en los que la vida es un juego en contra de la muerte: morir, ya sea por hambre o asesinado es una de las cosas más comunes desde Inuzuri, donde el poder beber un poco de agua se hace día a día mas difícil; hasta Zaraki, allí donde una pila de cadáveres amontonados resulta un paisaje regular manchado de sangre.

Debido a la gran distancia que hay entre los últimos distritos del Seireitei, las fuerzas de los Shinigami no suelen llegar a tiempo para salvar a sus habitantes de los desastres que suelen ocurrir allí. Como lo era éste. La Duodécima División, es decir, el encargado del Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación dio la alarma, alegando haber encontrado una anormalmente grande fuente de poder espiritual en el distrito ochenta al sur del Rukongai. La responsabilidad de encontrarla y disponer de ella según la situación lo ameritase pasó a ser la prioridad de la Decimotercera División, mandando un pequeño escuadrón dirigido por su actual teniente, Shiba Kaien.

Por lo general Shiba Kaien solía tomar las cosas con mucha mayor calma. Desde que había sido nombrado teniente de la decimotercera división, sus deberes habían aumentado junto con la responsabilidad. Esto era debido a que su capitán, un hombre llamado Jushiro Ukitake, era un hombre muy enfermo; aunque su condición le impedía tomar las riendas directas de su división, siempre fue un excelente líder.

Sin embargo, hoy era un día muy diferente. Jamás imagino ver tal cantidad de Hollow reunidos al acercarse a la zona de conflicto. No obstante, también podía sentir aquella presión espiritual haciéndose cada vez más débil. Si no se daban prisa alguno de esos Hollow terminaría por devorarla, y de ser así no quería pensar en el poder que adquiriría en el acto.

—¡Estamos cerca, teniente! —gritó uno de los miembros del escuadrón justo antes de verlo.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —fue lo que Kaien respondió, quedándose petrificado ante la escena.

Era un joven, tal vez no tendría más de dieciocho años. Estaba luchando a mano limpia contra los Hollow, y a considerar por su aspecto no tardaría mucho en caer. A su alrededor había por lo menos unos diez agonizantes Hollow con la mascara partida por lo que parecían ser fortísimos puñetazos. Kaien logró salir del trance arrojándose a la batalla.

Justo en el momento en el que derribó al primero que tenía enfrente escuchó un grito de dolor: uno de los Hollow llegó a morder el hombro de aquella alma. No pudo esperar más.

—¡Suten Sakamake: Nejibana! (Agita el mar y los cielos: Flor Retorcida) —.Liberando su zanpakuto, la arrojó impactando al Hollow justo entre los ojos, liberando a su presa, la cual terminó por desmayarse en el acto.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, aquellos que podían en su escuadrón liberaron sus espadas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que finalmente derrotaran a todas aquellas bestias

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Kaien a los miembros de su equipo que lo transportaba.

—Está malherido, pero vivo —respondió uno de sus subordinados.

—¡Bien, llévenlo de inmediato al cuartel de la Cuarta División! ¡No pierdan tiempo! —la orden fue ejecutada. "No tiene sentido, logró derribar quince de esas cosas" pensó Kaien, levantando una de las máscaras. Estaba partida desde adentro. No quería imaginarse cómo había estado peleando el joven.

Siguiendo a los miembros de su escuadrón, llegó a verlo más de cerca. Sus ropas no eran rojas, se habían teñido de su sangre y estaban echas unos trapos sobre su cuerpo. Aquello despertó un sentimiento de rabia en él. ¿Cómo no habían llegado antes? Tal vez no sobreviviría. Sin detenerse a preguntar, usó el shunpo, tomando al chico y llevándoselo lo más rápido que sus habilidades le permitían con la capitana de la Cuarta División; ella podría salvarlo. No confiaría esta vida a nadie más.

OoOoO

Horas más tarde, la capitana de la Cuarta División, Unohana Retsu, y su teniente, Kotetsu Isane, salieron de la sala de operaciones. A juzgar por sus rostros se encontraban cansadas. En el momento en el que el teniente de la Decimotercera División había entrado con el alma de un joven sobre su espalda, casi bañado en la sangre de quien intentaba salvar, se habían olvidado de lo que estaban haciendo y se dispusieron a ayudarlo.

Unohana se dio un momento para respirar profundamente. No recordaba haberse encontrado con alguien en tan mal estado; ahora lo que tenía que hacer era tranquilizar a su teniente.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Isane? —Kotetsu respondió con un suspiro. —Está bien, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, yo también me sorprendí mucho. Ahora hazme un favor y ve a descansar; yo hablaré con el teniente Kaien—. Desconfiando de su propia voz, Isane asintió, saliendo por el pasillo.

Isane recorrió los pasillos de la Cuarta División sin detenerse a mirar o devolver el saludo de sus miembros. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella persona. A sus ojos era casi un niño; imaginar qué le pudo haber pasado durante su vida antes de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas para acumular semejante cantidad de cicatrices era casi una locura, tenía que admitirlo. Y no conforme con haber sufrido durante su vida, ahora en la muerte era atacado por Hollow. "Parece casi una maldición" pensó.

Cuando Kaien vio a la capitana Unohana, no supo cómo pero llegó hasta donde estaba en un parpadeo. Antes de que pudiese preguntar, ella puso su mano en su hombro para calmarlo, le sonrió y respondió:

—Logramos estabilizarlo, podrás verlo apenas despierte —dijo, ya habiendo cumplido con su principal deber—. Ahora quiero que me expliques: ¿Cómo fue que Mayuri-san no lo localizó antes? —.Decir que la expresión en su rostro era severa no fue necesario.

Momentos más tarde en la sala de reuniones de la Primera División, el Comandante General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai escuchaba de la boca del teniente de la Decimotercera División, en presencia de los demás Capitanes, cómo fue encontrada aquella anormalidad —como el capitán de la Decimosegunda División la había llamado—. Al terminar, la capitana Unohana presentó su informe sobre el estado de salud de aquel joven, como escogió llamarlo, antes de mirar de forma fija al capitán Kurotsuchi.

—Buen trabajo, Capitana. Ahora bien, Capitán Kurotsuchi —dijo Yamamoto llamando la atención del mencionado, quien no parecía interesado en todo lo que se había dicho hasta el momento. —¿Podrías explicarnos, aparte de lo obvio, la razón por la cual diste la alarma casi diez minutos después de la aparición de la primera Garganta? —. No muy seguido se le escuchaba al capitán Genryusai tan molesto, siendo acentuado su malhumor por la forma en la que miraba al capitán en cuestión.

Por lo general Korotsuchi Mayuri no era un hombre fácil de intimidar; no había nadie en toda la Sociedad de Almas que pudiese hacer frente a su inteligencia. Pero ahora mismo tenía las miradas de los otros doce capitanes sobre él; así que, haciendo uso de su posición como jefe del Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación, decidió explicarlo de forma que pudiese evadir la responsabilidad directa de sus acciones.

—Bien —fue lo que respondió antes de ponerse al frente del grupo, como es costumbre al tomar la palabra. Sacando su as bajo la manga antes de empezar, las gráficas de la anomalía, continuó:

—Me encontraba analizando los resultados de la investigación con las almas modificadas, cuando una anormalidad se presentó en el distrito ochenta al sur del Rukongai. Al ser detectada pensé en revisar por mí mismo ésta, ya que presentó una lectura en sus niveles de Reiatsu superior a los dos mil quinientos.

Aquellas últimas palabras provocaron que algunas cejas se levantaran. Ahora era el momento, pues sabía que tenía la atención de todos los presentes.

—Tal vez por estar agotado e inconsciente no pudieron notarlo, pero aquella primera lectura comenzó a elevarse de forma exponencial llegando a los dos mil ochocientos cincuenta y dos antes de comenzar a disminuir, seguramente por el ataque de los Hollow —terminó, y supuso, como era evidente por sus palabras, que habían entendido sus razones.

Algunos de los capitanes intercambiaron miradas entre sí, y unos cuantos murmullos se escucharon. Ya que ninguno ofrecía alguna interrogante, decidió regresar a su lugar entre los capitanes; debió haber previsto que sus diminutas mentes no podrían procesar sus palabras.

—¿Estás tratando de decirnos que diste la alarma diez minutos después de la apertura de la primera Garganta porque estabas analizando sus niveles de reiatsu? ¿Nos estás queriendo decir que encontraste una lectura de dos mil quinientos sin reportarla, y más aún, que aumentaba? — Declaro Hitsugaya Toushiro. Claro que Korotsuchi lo iba a interrumpir. ¿Quién se creía ese enano de pelo blanco que era? —Tanto como fue esta alma lo que encontraron, como pudo haber sido el nacimiento de un Vasto Lorde (Vasuto Rode o Rey Enorme). Claro que, como sabemos, un Teniente podría enfrentarse a una de esas cosas sin problemas… espera no, ya que por lo menos necesita tener un nivel de Reiatsu de un Capitán recién graduado para salir con vida —terminó de responderle. "Para genio, estúpido" pensó terminando de tomar su lugar.

La discusión debido a la respuesta de Mayuri se hizo presente con rapidez, ya que muchos para empezar no podían creer que un alma tal vez recién llegada podría presentar semejante nivel de Reiatsu. Los Tenientes estaban cerca de los dos mil, como bien había mencionado el Capitán Kurotsuchi; un Capitán común tenía entre lo que serían cuatro mil o cinco mil, y era bien sabido que el Capitán General Yamamoto oscilaba cerca de los ocho mil, tal vez los diez mil. Los medidores no rebasaban la medida general de cinco mil.

Tras mucho pensar en aquella situación, Yamamoto hizo silencio al golpear el suelo con su bastón.

—Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay cómo regresarlo; así que si el alma de este joven sobrevive, no se tomará ninguna represalia en contra del Capitán Kurotsuchi —éste sonrió por dentro ante la declaración. —Sin embargo, si llegase a perecer será motivo suficiente para poner en tela de juicio su capacidad para sobrellevar su cargo, Capitán.

"Aún así, no puedo discutir su lógica: si esta alma llegó recientemente debía de asegurarse de sus niveles; mientras que si ya llevaba algún tiempo aquí y sus niveles se dispararon pudo haber sido por la acumulación de varios Adjuchas (Ajuukasu o Demonio de la Roca)", pensó Yamamoto. Tomando asiento para tranquilizar su temperamento un poco, dijo:

—Termina la reunión, vuelvan a sus correspondientes divisiones… ah, y por favor Capitana Retsu, requeriré que me sea reportado apenas despierte nuestro misterioso joven —eligiendo aquella forma de nombrarlo.

Todos asintieron regresando a sus respectivos lugares, como era costumbre después de una reunión. Algunos de ellos tomaban caminos similares para poder discutir los acontecimientos después. Por ello, parecía algo muy común el encontrar ciertos capitanes en compañía de otros en específico.

De esa forma no era muy difícil imaginar a Jushiro Ukitake y a Shunsui Kyoraku, juntos en compañía de sus respectivos Tenientes.

—¿Qué opinas, Kyoraku? —preguntó Ukitake.

Shunsui se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como solía hacerlo siempre que se le presentaba alguna cuestión.

—Por un lado Mayuri-kun tiene razón, tanto pudo ser esta alma como el nacimiento de un Vasto Lorde. Sin embargo, pensar que un alma posiblemente recién llegada tenga semejante nivel de Reiatsu me hace reflexionar sobre las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido para las almas normales en los distritos interiores —tomó un momento de reflexión, pero su concentración duró hasta que se puso a admirar los atributos de su teniente—. Dime, Nanao-chan, ¿sería posible enterarse antes que Yama-ji si despertó nuestro nuevo invitado?

Ise se dio la media vuelta, tratando de ignorar la dirección de los ojos de su capitán.

—Desde luego, puedo pedirle a la teniente Kotetsu que se ponga en contacto con nosotros apenas despierte. Estoy segura de que la capitana Unohana no informará de inmediato al Capitán General Genryusai para asegurarse que su paciente está estable —le respondió, desplazándose con un shunpo.

—Con su permiso, yo también me retiro, Capitán Jushiro, Capitán Shunsui —intervino Kaien, siguiendo a Ise con dirección a la Cuarta División.

—Se siente culpable de no haber llegado antes, pero no podemos hacer nada; en verdad Kaien tiene un buen corazón —comentó Ukitake. Se tomaría su tiempo para llegar a su división: no siempre podía encontrarse con Kyoraku en sus cinco.

—A todo esto, te invito un trago, Shiro-chan.

Bueno, nada podía hacerle aún mas daño de lo que su enfermedad ya le estaba haciendo, pensaba Ukitake, así que aceptó.

Así como todos sabían que Jushiro Ukitake y Shunsui Kyoraku eran amigos desde la Academia de Shinigami, Tosen Kaname y Komamura Sajin eran amigos desde la primera vez que se vieron, hacía ya mas de doscientos años atrás.

—Es una gran tristeza que llegando a la Sociedad de Almas, donde podría tomar un descanso de su vida en la tierra, se encuentre en semejante situación. En verdad aquellos distritos son las puertas del infierno —así eran las opiniones de Tosen, quien siempre se expresaba a favor de una justicia ciega.

—Ha demostrado gran fortaleza al enfrentarse sin miedo a aquellos Hollow, muchas almas no pueden salir de su sorpresa a tiempo para verlos venir —respondió Sajin con grave tono de voz, producto del enorme casco sobre su cabeza, a favor de Tosen.

Apenas terminó escuchó la risa casi burlona de Zaraki Kenpachi. La sonrisa siempre presente en una situación arriesgada del temido capitán de la Undécima División provocó la molestia sólo visible en el rostro de Kaname.

—Ya deberían saber ustedes dos que no hay más que sangre en ese lugar. Si ha sobrevivido luchando solamente con sus puños debe ser un guerrero temible; no puedo esperar para probar de qué está hecho.

Su Teniente, siempre en su hombro izquierdo, se asomó con su inocente sonrisa.

—Ken-chan siempre espera lo mejor de su distrito, ¡será divertido para Ken-chan!

Zaraki continuó su camino pasando entre sus compañeros capitanes. Sabía que su actitud provocativa terminaría en un encuentro con alguno de ellos; y de hecho, esperaba que se decidieran pronto a hacerlo, o tomaría esa decisión por su cuenta.

—Los demonios suelen venir en muchas formas, pero nunca me ha parecido tan evidente como en él —comento Tosen con desagrado. Aún si Kenpachi era un excelente guerrero, no podía dejar de pensar en él como una especie de demonio.

—Vive únicamente para pelear, su vida esta vacía sin eso. Tarde o temprano perecerá ante la realidad y no podrá soportarlo —trató de intervenir Komamura en un intento de calmar a su amigo y compañero. Sin embargo, él mismo estaba a punto de desenfundar. Ante aquella escena sus Tenientes decidieron seguirlos de cerca; debían hacer lo posible por evitar la confrontación entre esos hombres.

Aún cuando sus problemas fueron causados por ella, Kurotsuchi Mayuri tenía presente a Unohana Retsu como una mujer que, en cierto modo, estaba tan interesada en descubrir por qué esa alma sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento se había hecho tan fuerte. Eso era mucho más fácil que intentarlo con Zaraki Kenpachi; una buena palabra era menos arriesgado.

—Capitana Unohana, ¿podría tener unas palabras con usted? —si bien utilizó su mejor tono de voz para llamar su atención, no podía evitar cierta sensación de nerviosismo ante la siempre tranquila mujer. Aunque tener a su lado a Nemu hacía en cierta forma mas fácil comunicarse con ella.

—Desde luego, Capitán Kurotsuchi. ¿En qué puedo servirle? —preguntó de forma cortés.

—Es sobre la ano… ejem, quiero decir sobre el misterioso joven que he encontrado. Ahora que está dormido me preguntaba si me permitiría tomar algunas muestras para investigar la causa por la cual sus niveles de Reiatsu son tan elevados —por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Retsu le dio un escalofrio.

—Me temo que por algunas muestras se refiera a algo como un trozo completo de su cuerpo. Así que debo declinar su petición, Capitán Kurotsuchi. Si llegase a pasarle algo estando dentro de mi División. No sé qué podrían llegar a pensar los demás capitanes. No somos carniceros, sino curanderos. Que tenga un buen día. Nemu-chan, cuida de tu padre —agregó antes de liberar a Minazuki (Purificar la Carne) y subir en su lomo—. A cuidados intensivos, Minazuki, por favor.

La zanpakuto hizo un sonido que se asemejaba a "¡a la orden!", con aparente felicidad al ser liberada.

—Sí —respondió Nemu antes de verla partir.

—Esa mujer… —masculló Mayuri. "Con una… bueno, no importa. Si bien no se puede discutir con ella, la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis siempre se adelanta a mis deseos", pensó—. Muévete, Nemu —le ordenó a su hija antes de continuar su camino.

OoOoO

Al cabo de una semana el joven rubio salió de cuidados intensivos. Kaien iba a visitarlo cada vez que tenía que ir a los cuarteles de la Cuarta División por la medicina del Capitán Jushiro. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando finalmente le quitaron los tubos del respirador; verlo respirar por sí mismo alivió algo de la culpa que sentía.

Por otro lado, la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis no ofreció problemas de ninguna clase al asunto. Si bien el muchacho presentaba un inusual nivel de poder espiritual, no había ninguna razón para sospechar que pudiese ser alguna clase de enemigo, o para que fuese necesario investigar sobre él. Al final los deseos de Kurotsuchi no se cumplieron: lo mejor que pudo obtener del chico fueron sus ropas con las que llego el primer día; tendría que conformase con la sangre y los cabellos en el traje.

Isane, después de un tiempo, logró recuperarse de la impresión de haber visto un cuerpo tan herido. Fue una suerte que lograran borrarse muchas de las mordidas de los Hollow; pero las viejas cicatrices seguían presentes. ¿Quién le atravesaría el hombro derecho? Había también una en su mano izquierda. Más que una forma de suicidarse, parecía una tortura. Tenía infinidad de puntos marcados en su espalda, como si le hubiesen clavado cientos de agujas. La única parte de su cuerpo que parecía no tener cicatriz alguna era su rostro, si no fuera por esas tres marcas en cada mejilla.

Había transcurrido ya un mes desde que Unohana Taicho le ordenó cuidar de su nuevo paciente, y no se iba a quejar. En comparación con los miembros de la Undécima División que solían llegar, por el momento solo había permanecido en coma. Gracias a los constantes cuidados que le brindó lograron prescindir del respirador, algo por lo cual Kaien Fukutaicho le agradeció. Ahora solo debían esperar.

"Me pregunto si será parte del Gotei. Ha pasado un mes y no despierta" suspiró. Ahora mismo no tenía nada más que hacer, si bien salir por una bebida no era mala idea. "Desde que descubrimos a la teniente Nemu llevándose una muestra de su sangre he tenido que hacer doble guardia". Abrió la puerta, y allí estaba él intentando levantarse. Se recuperó de la sorpresa cuando lo escuchó quejarse.

—E… ¡espera, aún estás en recuperación!—lo sostuvo lo mejor que pudo; en verdad parecía tener mucha fuerza—. Anda, cálmate o Unohana Taicho se molestará.

No supo ni como ocurrió, pero aquel joven le tomó de la muñeca como si su mano fuese una prensa. No pudo evitar quejarse, no sólo de la sorpresa, sino también del dolor que le ocasionó. Cuando lo miro a los ojos este lo soltó.

—Lo…—tosió un poco, algo normal teniendo en cuenta por lo que había pasado—. Lo lamento, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

"Parece bastante frágil" pensó, pero verlo avergonzado le hizo sentirse mal.

—Ah, no te preocupes; después de todo así somos la mayoría en el Yonbantai —se acercó al buro y pudo ver que no entendía—. El Yonbantai es la Cuarta División, Médica y de Suministros. Mi nombre es Yamada Hanataro, un placer.

Le ayudó a tomar un poco de agua. "Parece buena persona… no sabe sobre los escuadrones, seguro es un recluta" pensó.

—Ya está, ahora iré a avisar que has despertado, permiso.

Cuando se dispuso a marcharse, el otro añadió:

—Oye… gracias. Ah, y por cierto, Namikaze Naruto, un placer.

Hanataro le devolvió la sonrisa. Había pasado algún tiempo cuidando de él, y saber que estaba agradecido lo hizo sentirse bien. Se inclino y salió de la estancia.

Suspiró. Por lo menos no estaba en peligro. ¿Qué demonios habían sido esas cosas? Para empezar: ¿Dónde estaba? Aquel chico… Hanataro… había dicho que estaba en los cuarteles del Yonbaitai, lo que sea que eso significara.

—Siento nostalgia, es como si siempre tuviera que terminar en una enfermería —recorrió la habitación con la mirada. "Hay que admitirlo, es más grande que los cuartos en el hospital de…" algo faltaba. ¿Qué hospital?— ¿Dónde? —buscó en su memoria. Sabía su nombre, de eso no hay duda; fue incluso algo instintivo, pero… ¿de dónde?

—Es un alivio verlo despierto —al verlo, Unohana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Poder ver sus ojos llenos de inocente ignorancia era un poco refrescante para ella. "Y pensar que, con esos ojos, te enfrentaste a los Hollow" pensó.

—Oh, lo lamento, no quise reírme, es sólo que tienes bonitos ojos… soy Unohana Retsu, Yonbantai Taicho del Gotei Trece. Es un placer, Namikaze-kun.

Esos ojos… seguro era divertido tomarle el pelo a los jóvenes.

—Hanataro ya me ha dicho tu nombre. Ha ido a informar a mi Fukutaicho de que has despertado. Jushiro y Shunsui deberían tenerme más confianza.

Lo revisó. Aún parecía algo indeciso si hablar o no. Seguro que Kaien lo lograría; ¿Quién mejor que él?

"Sus ojos se parecen", pensó Unohana.

—Parece que todo está en orden. Bien, felicidades, para mañana podrás ver al Ichibantai Taicho. Es un buen hombre, no tienes de qué preocuparte —probó con una sonrisa.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces ante la amabilidad de ella. Se había identificado como la Yonbantai Taicho. Pensó que sería arrogante, pero había resultado ser muy gentil.

—Gracias por sus atenciones, pero la verdad es que sí estoy algo preocupado.

Ella asintió. "Bien, qué puedo perder, en realidad no recuerdo mucho" pensó el chico para sus adentros.

—Es decir, aparte de mi nombre y algunas otras cosas no recuerdo nada —en verdad no quería parecer deprimido pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

—Es normal, algunas almas tienden a olvidarlo todo una vez que han muerto. Dime, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese bosque? —Unohana no quería entrometerse mucho, pero saber si era un recién llegado, o si su Reiatsu solo se disparo de golpe resolvería muchas dudas—. Descuida, si quieres no me respondas —esa frase por lo general provocaba el efecto contrario. "Parece bastante perturbado" se dijo.

Tenía razón. "¿Muerto?" Pero si… no, seguía siendo verdad, no podía recordar nada. Había imágenes y nombres al azar, pero nada en concreto. "Si de verdad estoy muerto, entonces…". Tuvo que resignarse a la realidad: aún su mejor esfuerzo no servía de nada.

—Lo primero que recuerdo es haber abierto los ojos. Unos segundos más tarde ya estaba rodeado de esas cosas —. Por alguna razón, la capitana se puso seria—. ¿Es algo malo…?

—Oh, no descuida, es sólo muy interesante. Nada más despertarte, ¿eh? Bueno, si es así, entonces déjame decirte que eres aún más misterioso de lo que pensaba.

"Dos mil quinientos de reiatsu para recién haber muerto. Me recuerda a Kenpachi" pensó Unohana. Estuvo a punto de preguntar más, pero tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante… oh, pero si es Shiba-san, me alegro de que hayas venido. Mira, ha despertado. Si me permiten, debo avisar al Capitán Yamamoto de esto.

"Es bueno ver que ya está más tranquilo" se dijo mientras salía, dejando Kaien en la habitación.

Había sido un mes, todo un mes para finalmente verlo despierto. Parecía incluso un chiste de mal gusto no poder mirarlo a los ojos cuando despertara, pero estaba allí. Era ahora o nunca; cuando su Capitán llegara ya no podrían hablar.

—Vaya, así que por fin despiertas; no imaginas el estado en el que te encontramos. Has pasado un mes aquí — la expresión de su cara cambió a la de un estúpido que no entiende nada que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas —. ¡Eh… no me digas que ni siquiera piensas agradecérmelo, mira que te traje a cuestas y tuve que tirar mi uniforme por tu culpa! —. Sin previo aviso, empezó a empujarle la cabeza—. ¡Vamos, agradece, que no es algo que haga todos los días!—. Sonrió—. Ahora dilo, gracias teniente Kaien.

A Naruto le llevó sólo un momento reaccionar.

—Gracias, teniente Kaien —. Aquel hombre de cabellos azulados suspiró—. Creo… usted fue el que me rescató, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo fue? Le arrojó un tridente a esos monstruos…

"Uh, parece sorprendido", pensó Kaien.

— ¡Gomen, aquella cosa, ya no lo pude resistir! Y cuando lo vi, bueno, no creo haber recibido ayuda nunca en mi vida —se estaba deprimiendo otra vez, pero apenas lo hubo notado se recuperó—. ¡Ah, pero no se preocupe, me dicen que estoy bien! A todo esto, me llamo Namikaze Naruto —se presentó riendo. Aquel sujeto parecía agresivo, agradable pero agresivo.

Ahora bien, Kaien podía ser considerado un gran excéntrico; pero, en definitiva, detestaba a aquellos que se comportaban por debajo de sus propias expectativas. Más allá de todo, se había enfrentado a muchos Hollow desarmado y sin entrenamiento, tenía mucho mérito. Una vez ya más relajados, Kaien se presentó formalmente y se dispuso a contestar las preguntas de Naruto; lo primero fue la Sociedad de Almas.

Para empezar le hizo entender que ahora en cierto sentido había renacido como un espíritu, y que en teoría podría volver a morir; cuando eso ocurriera, renacería. Siguió la estructura: se encontraban en el Seireitei, mejor conocida como la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, en donde se establecen únicamente los shinigami, así como las cuatro familias nobles que han crecido en él. La explicación del Rukongai fue un poco más complicada de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Para empezar, la Ciudad de las Almas Errantes se divide en ochenta distritos; estos a su vez se dividen en norte, sur, este y oeste, según su posición respecto al Seireitei. Cuanto más alejados estén y mayor sea el número de su distrito, más peligroso resulta. No era de sorprender que fuese atacado, si no hubiese sido por Hollow sería alguno de los matones que allí se encuentran.

—Creo que tuve suerte entonces —fue algo un poco difícil de aceptar, pero era la realidad.

—Suerte es poco, si no te hubiésemos detectado al tiempo… Una vez que un espíritu rebasa la línea de los mil de Reiatsu, es peligroso para las almas comunes que están cerca de ellos. O te conviertes en shinigami, o se te obliga a retirarte de las zonas pobladas —le explicó Kaien. Parecía muy sorprendido por esto—. Verás, una alma común tiene menos de diez de reiatsu; tú, por otro lado, tienes un nivel sobre los dos mil, lo que te hace peligroso para ellos. Tu presión espiritual podría incluso matarlos —pudo entender por su rostro que el rechazo no le resultaba agradable.

—Je, parece que incluso en la muerte soy indeseado. Bien, así esta bien… ¿crees que sea posible que me convierta en un shinigami? —preguntó. "Después de todo, dijo que tengo un alto nivel, sea lo que sea que signifique", pensó Naruto.

—Estoy seguro de que Yama-ji estará feliz de escuchar eso —dijo una voz. Kaien se levantó tan rápido que se puso a la defensiva. ¡Shunsui Taicho, Jushiro Taicho!-

Naruto no había visto nunca a nadie como esas dos personas; ambos parecían ser muy altos. El que había interrumpido su conversación dijo llamarse Shunsui Kyoraku. Tenía la cara de ser una persona muy pensativa, aunque su ligera barba lo hacía verse como un vago. Tenía la curiosidad de su sombrero de campesino y un kimono rosado con motivos de flores sobre su haori. Ahora que Naruto reflexionaba sobre eso, cualquiera que llevara aquella prenda blanca supondría que es un capitán.

El otro dijo llamarse Jushiro Ukitake. Parecía ser, aunque disgustara admitirlo, bastante atractivo. Aquella melena blanca no era más que otra razón para las mujeres, supuso Naruto. Su carácter le resultó agradable; le sorprendió un poco el descubrir que sufría una fuerte enfermedad, muy a pesar de ser supuestamente tan poderoso.

El resto del tiempo tanto Shunsui como Jushiro le hicieron preguntas muy distintas; cuando no entendía la terminología Kaien le hacía el favor de explicarle. Aquello terminó por ser un poco aburrido, aunque los comentarios del teniente y el Hachibantai Taicho resultaban relajantes. Parecían divertidos a la vez que curiosos. Naruto sentía una extraña sensación; era como si llamar la atención de estas personas fuera algo que jamás había experimentado. Todo acabó cuando una mujer, que se identificó como la Teniente del Yonbaitai, y su Capitana Unohana-san, les pidieron terminar el interrogatorio, a lo que Kyoraku respondió como que aún tenían que beber un trago. Si bien no sabía qué quería decir todo eso, al rubio le pareció muy hilarante que esos dos hombres parecieran tenerle miedo a una mujer tan amable.

OoOoO

Naruto despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose en definitiva mejor que el día anterior. Había venido una mujer en verdad hermosa; pudo saber que era una Teniente por el emblema de madera en su brazo. Dijo llamarse Kurotsuchi Nemu. Tenía una mirada triste, sin embargo, hablaba con mucha paciencia. Venía de parte del Capitán de la Duodécima División, quien le pedía una muestra de sangre a cambio de una medicina que lo repondría al cien por ciento. Ante su ofrecimiento, el ojiazul no vio por que no, y ahora se alegraba. Unohana-san parecía algo molesta, pero él le explicó que en verdad no importaba.

Terminó de vestirse; le ofrecieron un traje que de hecho era el uniforme de un shinigami. Debía presentarse ante el Capitán General Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, quien lo esperaba con ansias. Para esto sería escoltado por un miembro de la Undécima División que, según se enteró, se especializaban el en combate con la técnica del Zanjutsu, que en términos sencillos es el uso de la zanpakuto, como llamaban a sus katanas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió hubo un momento de silencio. Naruto se quedo mirando a esa persona por un momento bastante largo.

—Tienes la misma mirada de idiota del día que te conocí, gaki. Bien, supongo que estarás feliz, a tus dieciocho te convertiste en el más buscado, y yo que me atreví a insultarte…

De repente Naruto lo recordó: aquella cara sin cejas, esos dientes tipo de sierra…

—Zabuza…—lo tomó con la guardia baja cuando el rubio se levantó, acercándose para verlo de cerca—. Es increíble Zabuza, yo… no puedo creerlo. ¿En verdad eres tu un shinigami?

"Hubiese esperado algo mas emotivo", se dijo a sí mismo Zabuza.

—Ah, ¿a quién esperabas ver? —inquirió Naruto.

—A Haku —dijo tanto en pensamiento como con palabras el antiguo shinobi de la Niebla. Pero lo vio en sus ojos: el chico no podía recordarlo; no quería creerlo.

—¿Quién es Haku? Bueno, eso no importa. Mírate, me dijeron que el cuarto al mando de la Undécima División me guiaría, pero no pensé que fueras a ser tú.

Sí, Zabuza estaba en lo correcto. Se alegró en cierto modo de que no lo recordara, ya que nunca pudo encontrarlo.

—Olvida lo que dije, mira, andando, si no Zaraki Taicho y mi teniente me harán la vida imposible —. "Aunque viéndolo de otro modo no podrían hacérmelo pasar peor" pensó.

Zabuza tuvo mucho cuidado al preguntarle cosas a Naruto; no quería perturbarlo más. Supo que había luchado a mano limpia con unos Hollow que si bien no eran ni Gillian (Girian o Seres Incontables), tenían un alto nivel. Eso, y que parecía recordar muy poco de su vida anterior. Fue algo también difícil de ver. Cuando lo conoció, recordaba haber visto que no tenía ninguna cicatriz, pero ahora sus manos estaban llenas de ellas. Por la apertura del traje que le habían prestado pudo ver muchas más. Prefirió creer que habían sido hechas después de conocerlo y al morir, pero por la forma en las que algunas se sobreponían a otras sabía que no podía ser así.

Al avanzar desde los cuarteles del Yonbantai, Zabuza decidió explicarle un poco de lo que había estado haciendo a su llegada en el Rukongai. Como tuvo la suerte de llegar a uno de los distritos interiores en primer lugar, decidió unirse a la Academia de Shinigami apenas se enteró de su existencia, para finalizar en un puesto de oficial como el cuarto al mando de la división mas salvaje de todo el Seireitei.

OoOoO

Al llegar a los cuarteles del Ichibantai Zabuza se disculpó con Naruto, ya que los oficiales menores a los tenientes tienen prohibido entrar a menos que sean convocados. Antes de irse le ofreció su ayuda en cualquier caso de necesitarla, y desde luego, en caso de que entrara a la Undécima División, que hablara con un tal Madarame Ikkaku o con un tal Ayasegawa Yumichika. Según él eran inconfundibles: en donde viera a un calvo o a un narcisista que no cabe en sí mismo, esos eran. Justo antes de irse dio un paso atrás y añadió que no les dijera ni calvo ni narcisista, o lo lamentaría él sobretodo.

Pasando las puertas frente a él, tuvo la sensación de estar entrando al salón del consejo… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿de qué consejo? Decidió no esforzarse demasiado, no había necesidad. Eso era lo que Zabusa había dicho, si no lo recordaba mejor, no valía la pena el esfuerzo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas cuando se encontró frente a frente con los trece capitanes de las distintas divisiones del Gotei 13. Fue un espectáculo único que no se imaginó nunca. Allí estaban la Capitana Unohana, el Capitán Jushiro y el Capitán Shunshui, pero después de eso no podía decir si alguna de esas personas tendrían un carácter similar al de ellos. Pasó por alto el examinarlos a cada uno con cuidado, no quería imaginarse que clase de personas serían y mucho menos saberlo.

Cuando estuvo al frente de todos, la mirada del anciano delante suyo lo detuvo; Tenía la impresión de que con sólo moverse un poco mas lo irrespetaría.

"Sandaime-jisan", ese nombre…

—Bienvenido al salón de reuniones, Namikaze Naruto. Soy el Ichibantai Taicho Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, aunque creo que ya has oído hablar de mí. No hace falta que te presentes, ya todo sabemos tu nombre. Esta reunión, más que otra cosa, es para presentarte los resultados de las pruebas que se hicieron a tu sangre —concluyó, señalando con la mano un hombre que, a los ojos de Naruto, parecía mas bien un payaso bastante tétrico.

—Pude haber tenido mejores resultados con un brazo o un ojo. Pero no me lo permitieron. En fin… —Mayuri se adelantó un paso para estar visible—. Nuestro tema es tu inusual nivel de reiatsu. Cuando te localicé oscilaba entre los dos mil quinientos y los tres mil. Al analizar tu sangre de ayer, bueno, el número habla por sí mismo: estás en el límite de la escala tres mil novecientos treinta y seis.

Las voces de los demás capitanes se alzaron al momento: un poco mas alcanzaría su nivel. En un alma recién llegada era casi ridículo el sólo imaginarlo.

—¡Silencio! Dado tu nivel de reiatsu, no podemos permitirte vivir entre las almas del Rukongai, así que solicitamos que te unas a las fuerzas de Gotei 13 —aclaró Yamamoto con esto la verdadera razón de la reunión; mas allá del por que tenia ese poder, los demás capitanes tenían derecho a saber que el potencial de esta alma como shinigami era muy valioso.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento. Ser un shinigami. Había visto a muchos en el transcurso de un día, pero no pensó que le ofrecerían ser uno solo así. Incluso pensaba hacer lo que Zabuza y entrar en la Academia primero pero…

—No, gracias —más de uno lo miraron como si estuviera loco—. Es decir, sí, quiero ser un shinigami. Es más, siento como si debiera ser uno, pero no quiero serlo así. Tengo ese sentimiento, que si simplemente paso a ser un shinigami sin entrenamiento, no podré estar a la altura de quienes confían en mí. Por eso quiero que me permitan entrar en la Academia primero si es posible, Yamamoto-ojisan —se ganó ser el blanco de todas las miradas, más que por su discurso, por haber nombrado con tanta familiaridad al capitán general. "Je, no sé por qué pero me gusta; esta forma de llamar la atención es lo mío según parece", se dijo. Trató de que no fuera muy evidente que estaba feliz por sus reacciones, pero no fue muy convincente.

—Que así sea —respondió a su petición sin pedir consejo alguno; ahora solo había algo que aclarar. "Ojisan… en sus ojos parecía deseoso de llamarme con familiaridad", pensó Yamamoto—. De antemano te informo de que aquellos shinigami que pasan por la Academia y demuestran grandes habilidades pueden graduarse antes, pero no creo que la propuesta te interese en lo absoluto —como respuesta sólo recibió un sí con la cabeza—. Entonces espero grandes resultados de ti. Entre otras cosas puedes conservar el uniforme, si aún te queda para cuando te gradúes puedes usarlo. Adelantándome a los hechos, te informo que la academia tiene estrictas normas y reglas que debes seguir al pie de la letra. El castigo por incumplirlas es la expulsión al Rukongai —parecía bastante severo aquello, pero no importaba; aunque intento intimidarlo no funcionó—. Aún hay tiempo, así que preséntate, allí te darán tu uniforme. Aquí termina la reunión, por favor avisa al oficial que te ha traído que te lleve a la academia cuanto antes.

El consejo se disolvió al instante. En algunos casos ni siquiera los vio irse; de un momento estaban allí y al otro no. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de salir. Zabuza ya lo esperaba así que no tuvo que explicarle nada: el cuarto oficial lo guió directo a la Academia.

OoOoO

Así que allí estaba por fin. Pudo ver que la Academia no se diferenciaba mucho del resto de los edificios en el Seireitei. Se encontró con algunos problemas, como que ya habían explicado las distintas habilidades que aprenderían durante su estancia en la Academia. Pero no le importaba del todo aquella explicación llena de tecnicismos que de hecho apenas sí conocía, así que ignoro ese sentimiento de angustia que suele venir con los retrasos. Después de unos cuántos consejos por parte del primer instructor, decidió presentarlo al grupo.

—Ya que llegaste en medio de la clase tendrás que presentarte ahora, así que los demás esperen un momento —el instructor tomó una hoja de papel para tomar nota de su comportamiento—. Haz el favor de decirnos tu nombre, si lo recuerdas, qué fuiste en vida, tu edad si es posible, el área en la que fuiste encontrado, y tu nivel de Reiatsu lo apuntas aquí, firma al final para el archivo —le dijo, indicándole que sería así cuando terminara de presentarse.

Naruto se puso al frente de la clase. Al recorrerla con la mirada y ver tantos tipos diferentes de personas se sintió en el lugar correcto.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Bueno, en vida fui un shinobi, es decir un Ninja. Según creo, tengo dieciocho años. Desperté en el distrito Zaraki, ochenta al sur de Rukongai —se inclinó de forma respetuosa ante el resto de la clase—. Por favor cuiden bien de mí.

"Creo que eso ultimo era innecesario", pensó. Se acercó al instructor y apuntó el número que el Capitán de la Duodécima División le había dicho. En realidad no creía que fuese muy impresionante, pero la cara de instructor no tenía precio en su incredulidad.

Nadie ofreció ninguna pregunta acerca de él; seguro que no les parecía en verdad interesante. Si bien sus miradas lo seguían a todas partes, no pensaba que fuese algo de gran importancia. Lo que sí quería hacer ahora era llegar al cuarto que compartiría con otros dos estudiantes. Esperaba que no fuesen unos engreídos; no podría soportarlos mucho tiempo, eso era seguro.

-Ah, lo siento, cuarto equivocado —dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero al ver el número se puso algo nervioso—. Disculpen, pero no creo que sea el correcto —se explicó al ver a unas chicas en su cuarto. Tras un tiempo en el que se sintió más calmado, vio algunas caras conocidas del salón de clase.

—Al nuevo, me presento, Abarai Renji —se presentó un pelirrojo que tenía tatuajes en la frente—. Este de aquí es Kira Izuru, es tímido pero te acostumbraras —añadió. Si parecía tímido, tanto que lo saludó desde lejos.

—Soy Inuzuri Rukia, y ella también es algo tímida aunque un poco menos —se presentó la otra chica señalando a su compañera.

—Hinamori Momo —dijo en dulce tono, aunque no lo miró a los ojos.

Tenía que admitirlo, parecía un buen comienzo; y el que sus compañeros fuesen tan amables le ayudaría mucho. Sintió algo de curiosidad ante sus actitudes, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, trataría de pasarlo lo mejor posible.

OoOoO

Y bien, que les parece ¿les gusta? ¿Lo odian? Déjame tu review para saberlo.

El principio a sido un poco aburrido, pero vamos no iba a saltar a la acción de inmediato o ¿Si? Nada mas para presumirles 6825 las puras letras en el fic, me ha gustado hacerlo ligeramente mas pequeño que los capítulos de mis otro fic.

Por que elegir un X-Over, bueno se puede jugar mejor con los personajes, y además puedes ponerlos en situaciones menos parecidas al manga original del que provienen sin mucho esfuerzo, es divertido leer como interactúan con otros personajes que no son de sus historias originales.

Bien técnicamente Naruto es una alma nueva en la Sociedad de Almas así que no esperen que sea el mejor de los mejores rápidamente, tendrá muchas experiencias y eso o hará mejorar rápidamente, pero no será si no hasta dentro de algunos capítulos.

Bien me despido dejen review, sugerencias y aportaciones serán escuchadas y respondidas tan rápido como sea posible. Algunos detalles técnicos de Bleach están en mi perfil, no olviden mandarme algún correo si quieres charlar, en fin no vemos, aquí dispuesto a todo.

EGO ALTER EGO.


	2. La Academia 1: Zampakuto

La Academia de Shinigami es el primer lugar que las almas ansiosas de una mejor vida en el Seireitei conocen. Allí se enseñan, practican y pulen las habilidades fundamentales de todo cegador para convertirlo en un miembro útil del Gotei. Esa era la idea que hace mas de dos mil años, el capitán general Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai plasmó al fundarla, y con ella ver recompensados con los dulces frutos del trabajo duro a aquellos que conseguían sobresalir entre los demás, como miembros de las trece divisiones.

Ese fue el discurso oficial que Naruto y los demás escucharon con la apertura del primer curso. Al tiempo les fueron entregados los diversos horarios. Tan solo ver la lista de los distintos tipos de habilidades que un Shinigami completo debía poseer le hizo pensar en lo duro que sería convertirse en uno; pero, como en el discurso inicial decía, el probaría ese dulce fruto.

Transcurrieron los primeros tres meses, en los cuales no se realiza ninguna práctica. Se aprende de forma teórica cada una de las materias con tal de preparar mentalmente a cada uno de los aspirantes, ya que una vez iniciadas las prácticas estas se hacían extenuantes, al grado que todo conocimiento se tornaba indispensable para sobrellevar el curso.

La teoría del Zanjutsu o Kendo (Camino de la espada) establecía el entendimiento y el conocimiento del espíritu individual de cada Zampakuto. Éste reside en nosotros, en un plano llamado el mundo interior que no es más que un reflejo de nuestra alma inconsciente, formado por nuestras experiencias. No obstante si aquel discernimiento resultaba muy útil, ahora mismo en las clases prácticas resultaba innecesario.

En este momento todos observaban una demostración con los alumnos de grado avanzado. Ellos utilizaban por seguridad la tradicional Shinai (Espada de bambú) para evitar lastimarse demasiado. El sonido de las estocadas terminó con rapidez, y ambos oponentes se saludaron. El instructor, un hombre que se hizo llamar Zanken, les repartió a todos una Bokken (Sable de madera) cuyo peso iguala a una Zampakuto regular, para comenzar la instrucción con la práctica del primer movimiento básico, Men.

Zanken, en su gran experiencia como maestro de Zanjutsu en la academia, solía hacer comentarios a sus alumnos con tal de aumentar su rendimiento.

—Te felicito, Abarai, tienes excelente forma, puedo ver una Zampakuto de combate frontal en tu futuro, sigue así.

Renji sonrió y puso aun más esfuerzo al ejercicio. Sí, aquella era otra de sus costumbres como instructor: de vez en cuando solía predecir, con un alto grado de aciertos, las futuras espadas de sus estudiantes.

—Bien Kira, pero lo veo algo débil, espero que en su Shikai (Primera liberación) su Zampakuto adquiera algún efecto, si no, deberá esforzarse mas.

Izuru asintió, concentrándose de nuevo en el ejercicio. Aquello agrado mucho a Zanken, ya que no a todos les gustaba recibir una critica, en especial a las mujeres.

—No, no, Hinamori, esto no es Kido, es Zanjutsu, ponga mayor entusiasmo. Me temo que si no mejora esas habilidades pronto no podrá avanzar junto con la clase.

En apariencia Momo se vio decaída. El instructor se aproximó a Rukia, quien lo ignoraba.

—Hermoso, Inuzuri, agilidad, técnica, digno de toda mujer guerrera. Sé que estará muy ocupada, pero le pediré que ayude a Hinamori.

Zanken miró a Momo y vio su rostro brillar otra vez. Las ubicó una al lado de la otra para que pudiesen corregir la postura de la tímida chica. Esa era otra de sus grandes cualidades como profesor: al colocar a dos alumnos de más o menos la misma altura juntos para ayudarse, aumentaba en gran medida el avance de sus habilidades. "Tenemos un grupo talentoso este año", se dijo a sí mismo antes de detener a otro estudiante y mostrarle el modo correcto de sostener la bokken.

La primera hora de práctica terminó antes de lo que se hubiesen imaginado. El grupo de Renji, Rukia, Momo, Izuru y Naruto se reunió con rapidez.

—Excelente forma, ¿eh, Renji? Dinos, ¿qué se siente al saberse el favorito de la clase? El pelirrojo no tardo en contraatacar:

—Oh, lo lamento tanto Rukia, es que ¿cómo iba yo a superar tu hermosa forma? Es por eso que desapareces durante horas…

El grupo entero comenzó a reír, lo que provoco una riña entre Inuzuri y Abarai.

—Vamos, chicos, paren, no hay por que enojarse. —Naruto quiso ser el mediador, pero no lo consiguió—. He dicho que se calmen —siguieron ignorándolo—. ¡Malditos, ya verán! — exclamó saltando a la batalla.

—¡Deténganse! ¿Qué les pasa? —Kira intentó intervenir, pero acabo en fuego cruzado. Hinamori solo miraba cómo entre los cuatro se agredían; trató de no reír cuando Rukia mordió al ojiazul en el brazo, pero se le escapó una risita.

—Ha… —nunca pensó que aquello detendría la pelea—… ha, quiero decir, Inuzuri-chan, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda. —Ésta se levantó triunfante entre los tres hombres, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Todo aquello terminó cuando el instructor Zanken aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos y reanudó la sesión de ejercicios con el golpe Men. Al pasar por las filas continuó con sus acostumbrados halagos, consejos y regaños; fueron muchos los que tenían algo que mejorar o aportar a otros. Debido a su ubicación dentro del dojo, Naruto terminó siendo uno de los últimos en ser examinados por el ojo experto del maestro; éste en apariencia no encontró error y siguió su camino.

Al regresar al frente de los estudiantes revisó su lista, tomó un expediente y llamo al alumno seleccionado:

—¡Namikaze al frente! —aquel llamado pasó sobre los gritos del ejercicio. Naruto sintió que se le caía el cielo encima. "Genial, simplemente genial, lo hago tan mal que me reprenderá frente a todos", se dijo. Aquel pensamiento murió cuando Zanken le ordenó realizar el movimiento; sin mas opción, obedeció.

—Perfecto, ahora si no te importa probemos con la izquierda.

Aquella petición provocó unos cuántos murmullos, pero aún así el rubio obedeció; terminó por repetir tres veces el mismo golpe.

—Felicidades, Namikaze, y permite que sea yo el que te lo diga, eres ambidiestro. Naruto no pudo evitar ser él mismo y preguntar:

—¿Ambidiestro? ¿Quiere decir…? —el instructor asintió como respuesta.

—Ahora lo más importante, ¿por cual tienes preferencia: izquierda o derecha?

El ojiazul parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Ya veo, tiendes a usar las dos con naturalidad; bien, mejor aún: desde ahora repartiremos las dos horas de preparación a cada mano. No queremos que se te atrofie ninguna de las dos.

Zanken comenzó a escribir algunas notas, mientras Naruto pensaba: "Ambidiestro, espera a que Zabuza se entere. Demonios, ahora seré el blanco de las burlas". Por instinto comenzó a rascarse la nuca con esa sonrisa zorruna tan suya.

—¡A qué esperas, regresa a tu puesto, y mano izquierda! —lo último provocó unas cuantas risas. "Sorprendente muchacho", pensó el instructor. Por tercera vez, desde que los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku salieron de la academia, no supo decir qué tipo de Zampakuto tendría un estudiante.

Pasada la última hora terminó la práctica. Zanken, acercándose al grupo de Naruto, le entregó una serie de ejercicios que debía realizar para mantener en buen estado su don, como decidió llamarlo ante sus compañeros. Sobra decir que entre Renji y Rukia se la hicieron pasar en verdad mal, no dejarían de molestarle por ello nunca.

OoOoO

Llegando a la separación de los baños el grupo se dividió en hombres y mujeres. Inuzuri haciendo gala de su actitud, les advirtió no intentar espiar el baño de mujeres. Hinamori se sonrojo antes de salir corriendo a sus respectivos baños.

Abarai y Kira esperaban a Namikaze en la enorme piscina de agua caliente. Aquel baño les relajo los músculos con rapidez, tanto así que Izuru no pudo evitar iniciar una conversación:

—Oye Renji, ¿tú qué piensas de Naruto? —El pelirrojo soltó un quejido de molestia, en realidad no le interesaba el tema. —Quiero decir, entró recomendado, ¿y no se te hace algo extraña la forma en la que está todo el tiempo preguntando?

Bien, Izuru tenía cierta razón.

—A quién le importa, mientras no sea un idiota arrogante todo está bien, relájate… ¡Naruto! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Olvida el relleno no seas penoso y entra!

Muchos en el baño rieron.

—¡Serás mamon, si quiero entro desnudo! —respondió, abriendo la puerta. Eclipsado por el vapor entró al agua, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta en la forma que lo miraban los demás—. ¿Qué te pasa Okama-Renji? ¿Te excito? —aquello fue una declaración de guerra.

Cinco minutos más tarde ambos contrincantes flotaban a la deriva. Kira se vio obligado a disculparse por ambos: su juego se llevó por encima a todos los presentes, algunos aún tenían que escupir agua. Una vez ya calmados, los tres hombres del grupo disfrutaban de un tranquilo baño, o mejor dicho, Naruto lo disfrutaba, ya que tanto Kira como Abarai se encontraban observándole con absoluto asombro.

No mucho después Naruto salió del agua ya recuperado por completo de la sesión práctica del día. Llegó a dar unos pasos a la salida cuando su pelirrojo compañero le dirigió la palabra.

—¡Hey, Naruto! ¡¿Qué demonios es todo eso? —el ojiazul entendió de inmediato a que se refería; no era muy difícil, ya que Renji lo señalaba con el dedo.

—Supongo que cicatrices de mi encuentro con los Hollow, por si no se lo había contado, apenas llegando fui atacado por una manada entera de esas cosas.

La última declaración no era un secreto: los profesores de la Academia estuvieron hablando de eso durante todo el curso.

—Imposible, un alma no puede tener cicatrices que no hayan sido hechas cuando estaba con vida. —Las palabras de Kira resonaron en la mente de Namikaze, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba—. Por muy profunda que sea la mordida de un Hollow, tras haberte recuperado por completo tu cuerpo no debería tener ninguna cicatriz —terminó, sin saber el por qué.

Naruto levantó los brazos mirando las distintas tonalidades de piel, dejadas tras la recuperación de quien sabe cuantas heridas.

—De lo que puedo recordar, de lo poco que puedo recordar de cuando estaba con vida, es que jamás vi ninguna de estas —sonrió provocándole un escalofrió a sus dos compañeros—. Si es verdad que esto es lo que me ha heredado la vida, ahora que estoy en la muerte no me parece tan malo —afirmó mientras se decía: "Todo aquí es tan tranquilo, nunca estoy solo; si en vida sufrí, creo que ahora soy dichoso"—. Nos vemos en el cuarto.

Abarai suspiró de cansancio. De todas las personas que conocía, probablemente ese rubio idiota era el único que no se preocupaba por su apariencia.

—¡Hey Renji! —éste cayó al agua; cuando se levantó tenía la toalla de Naruto en la cara.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó arrojándosela de regreso; de forma inconsciente inclinó la mirada. "El que debería de avergonzarse de estar desnudo frente a el soy yo", fue un pensamiento masivo entre los que ocupaban el baño… aquello no podía ser natural, ¿o sí?

OoOoO

Con el paso de los meses y las prácticas todos iban encontrando aquello en lo que eran más diestros que el resto: Abarai en el Zanjutsu, Hinamori y Kira en el Kido. Se podía decir que ellos eran normales como cualquier otro estudiante. Pasando de ellos se encontraban Inuzuri y Namikaze: ambos tenían un nivel de manejo de sus habilidades muy equilibrado, destacando en mayor o menor medida en cada una si no es que en todas las disciplinas.

Al ser ambidiestro Zanken ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre de Naruto en la practica de Ni Tou Ryuu (Estilo de las dos espadas). Sus palabras para convencer al rubio fueron muy sencillas: aquellos que son ambidiestros en la mayoría de los casos tienen mas de una Zampakuto, ya sea presente o al liberar el Shikai. Para hacer aquellas prácticas más atractivas, el instructor de Zanjutsu pidió como voluntarios a Renji e Izuru, con quienes pasaba su tiempo libre, para que le ayudaran a practicar este estilo. Sobra decir que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, porque no solo Namikaze podría salir beneficiado de este trato.

OoOoO

Iniciando prácticas de Kido (Artes demoníacas), la instructora, una mujer que aparentaba unos cuarenta años que se presentó a sí misma como Hakiba, les explicó con detenimiento las artes demoníacas, haciendo siempre énfasis en la probabilidad de no tener a la mano la Zampakuto, o en caso contrario, que esta sea inútil contra algún adversario. El discurso sin duda causo la risa de algún que otro estudiante mas apto para el Zanjutsu que el Kido. Pronto las dudas fueron borradas, cuando en una demostración, haciendo gala de su habilidad con el Hado, lo desarmó, para luego paralizarlo con un Bakudo de bajo nivel.

Al terminar la pequeña demostración, y utilizando al paralizado estudiante como reposapiés, les explicó la forma en la que tanto el Hado como el Bakudo adquieren fuerza. La primera parte es el encantamiento, el cual ayuda a concentrar el reiatsu; la pronunciación del número y el hechizo ayudan a invocar el ataque o la defensa deseada; finalizando con el control mental, el cual interviene en la dirección y potencia.

Cuando el primer grupo de la práctica de Hado se coloco frete a los blancos, cada uno de los estudiantes intentaba, ante la atenta mirada de la instructora, no ponerse nervioso mientras realizaba el conjuro de práctica.

—¡Dominador! Máscara de carne y sangre. Todos los seres vivos. Aleteo. Que tiene el nombre de humano. Verdad y templanza. Clavando sus garras en las paredes de sueños inocentes —todos terminaron la evocación señalando los blancos—. ¡Hado: San Juu Ichi: Shakkaho! (Artes destructivas. 31. Artillería carmesí)

Las esferas de energía roja chocaron contra los blancos.

Momo, al ser la primera y más cercana a la instructora, logró ver como esta tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que la desanimó un poco.

—Soberbio, Hinamori-kun, hay que decirlo, tu conjuro fue fluido y rápido, la pronunciación del hechizo estuvo en armonía y tiempo, felicitaciones —Hakiba frunció el ceño—. Debo agregar, la puntería y la potencia fueron admirables.

Como felicitación la tímida chica recibió una pequeña palmada en el hombro antes de continuar.

Izuru y Rukia estuvieron en el mismo turno. Los dos recibieron especial felicitación por la pronunciación tanto como su puntería. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kira, quien hizo desaparecer todo el blanco al igual que Hinamori, Inuzuri debería practicar la potencia de sus hechizos, o mejorar el control de otros más avanzados.

Llegó el turno de Naruto y Renji. El primero respiraba con cierta agitación: la explicación decía que tenían que concentrar el reiatsu y aquello no se le daba muy bien. El segundo por otro lado sabía que aquello de las artes demoníacas se le daba fatal, sólo esperaba no terminar haciendo el ridículo.

—¡Dominador! ¡Máscara de carne y sangre, todos los seres vivos, aleteo, que tiene nombre de humano, verdad y templanza, clavando sus garras en las paredes de sueños inocentes! —Hakiba abrió los ojos e intentó detenerlos, pero fue muy tarde—. ¡Hado: San Juu Ichi: Shakkaho!

Ocurrió una explosión: la onda de choque provocada con el impacto llenó de polvo el área de practicas. Muchos alumnos optaron por arrojarse al suelo con el sonido de la detonación. Poco a poco la escena se fue haciendo mas visible. La pared de blancos había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar estaba un cráter de considerables proporciones humeando ante la fuerza del golpe recibido. Como instructora durante años, Hakiba no se había dejado impresionar por el nivel de reiatsu que el joven Namikaze presentó en sus papeles; muchos solían agrandarlos para impresionar a alguno de los Capitanes. Pero ahora podía ver su error. De no haber colocado el Enkosen (Protector del arco) muchos de sus estudiantes estarían heridos por los escombros.

La práctica termino allí. Renji tuvo suerte de que su propio Hado lo arrojara dentro del Bakudo de la profesora. De no haber sido así ahora estaría en la misma situación que Naruto. Un trozo de escombro lo había golpeado en la cabeza; tuvo suerte de que no fuera algo más severo. Aún así pasó dos días bajo los cuidados de la Cuarta División.

OoOoO

El año estaba llegando a su fin. Después del incidente con el Hado, Naruto comenzó a practicar el control de reiatsu junto con Hinamori, quien se ofreció a sí misma para ayudarlo. Gracias a ella el rubio consiguió el nivel de control necesario para poder participar en las practicas de Kido junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Aquello con el tiempo se convirtió en una broma entre los estudiantes: cada vez que le tocaba a Namikaze demostrar su control sobre alguna de las artes demoníacas, alguien gritaba "¡pecho a tierra!".

Durante la sesión de Hakuda (Combate mano a mano), de alguna forma el ojiazul terminó sin compañero para practicar, así que el profesor le ofreció como oponente a un estudiante de grado superior. El combate terminó cuando Naruto, sin aparente intención, quebró el brazo en un movimiento al intentar defenderse. Mayor no pudo ser su sorpresa cuando fue transferido al grado superior en lugar de ser reprendido.

Hoho se le dio mejor, gracias al tiempo que paso entrenando junto a Hinamori para controlar los niveles adecuados de reiatsu. Dominar el control de su cuerpo por este medio le resulto muy fácil. El profesor le expresó sus felicitaciones, explicándole lo más básico del Shunpo (Paso de los dioses, o bien, paso velos), cuya instrucción es iniciada ya en los grados superiores. Al ser esta una técnica tan básica, Naruto dedicó gran parte de su tiempo a conseguir realizarla de una u otra forma. Terminó en los cuarteles del Yobantai por una semana. ¿A quién se le ocurre practicar Shunpo en un cuarto cerrado?

Fue sólo el círculo cercano al hiperactivo rubio los que lo notaron, así como Naruto al recibir la debida atención de los instructores, teniendo con quienes practicar, y un grupo de amigos con que relajarse. Sus molestas bromas fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. De vez en cuando pasaba alguna tragedia, pero nada que Rukia no pudiese resolver… CRACK.

OoOoO

Al acercarse el fin del primer curso, los estudiantes con las mejores notas probarían a materializar su Zampakuto. Aquello era una tradición que permitía a los mas talentosos avanzar con mayor rapidez. En ocasiones se les consentía entrar al Gotei de forma inmediata, tras una prueba de sus habilidades en presencia de alguno de los Capitanes. Se decía que el actual Sanbantai Fukutaicho Ichimaru Gin materializó su espada y a los pocos meses consiguió su Shikai.

El proceso para la materialización fue simplificado hacía muchos siglos: consistía en una habitación cerrada de forma octagonal, con paredes reforzadas para evitar incidentes peligrosos. Aquello era debido a que el sistema consistía en un condensador de Reiatsu que concentraba la energía espiritual del usuario, proceso que mal realizado terminaba en una explosión. Esta habitación especial era conocida como la ARMERÍA.

—Finalmente, finalmente, sí, sí. ¡No puedo creer que nos seleccionaran! —La verdad es que Rukia se expresaba por todos—. No logré dormir en toda la noche.

Momo podía dar cuenta de ello; su tímida sonrisa no se veía tan linda con esos bultos bajo sus ojos

—Puedo imaginarlo: ¡oh, mi Zampakuto, mi hermosa, hermosa Zampakuto, tan solo deseo que tenga que ver con Usagi-san! —la actuación de Naruto les valió un momento de silencio y carcajadas ocultas. "Tengo la sensación de que he acertado", pensó el rubio. Inuzuri lo miró con odio, como diciendo: "sí".

—Aquí van otra vez —fue el dueto entre Renji e Izuru.

—¡Como que otra vez! ¡Deja de imitarme! ¡Cállate! ¡No tu cállate! —era el duelo de miradas entre Namikaze e Inuzuri, un clásico de los pasillos.

—Ya imagino tu Zampakuto, incluso yo te diré su nombre: ¡baka-kitsune!

Una pequeña multitud los seguía.

—¡Urusai Usagi-chan!

Sonó la campana. Ambos luchaban como si se tratasen de niños de pequeños.

—Inuzuri-chan es muy espontánea —comentó Hinamori, caminando junto con los otros dos.

—Todo comenzó con lo de las marcas en su cara y la obsesión por los conejos. —El resumen de Kira provocó algunos suspiros.

—Es una pelea diaria, ya sabemos como termina siempre. —Abarai comenzó a rascarse la cabeza de puro estrés. Al principio era divertido, ahora era algo tan común como la hora del desayuno.

—¡Enana!... ¡Idiota!... ¡Descerebrada!... ¡Intento de ser humano!... ¡Zoófila!... ¡Pequeño demonio!... ¡Hey no, espera eso no, NO! —los gritos de Naruto eran la señal de combate terminado.

Aquella llave tipo quebradora que Rukia le aplicaba al rubio no tenía igual. No lo soltaba hasta que sobre los gritos se escuchaba CRACK. No mucho después encontrabas a la pequeña chica sentada sobre su estómago dibujándole el conocido BARÓN, bien remarcado sobre sus ya existentes bigotes de zorro. Era interesante esa ultima escena. Desde el rumor de los baños muchos se preguntaban si la pequeña no lo hacia así intencionadamente. No podía ser tan inocente, ¿verdad?

Minutos más tarde alcanzaron al resto del grupo, no menos de treinta seleccionados para la materialización, y a decir verdad no muchos estaban convencidos de la efectividad de este método.

—Bienvenidos a la ARMERÍA, me ha sido encargada la honorable tarea de explicarles un poco el método por el cual obtendrán su Zampakuto. —Algunos perdieron el equilibrio ligeramente al ver semejante anciano; por su sola apariencia uno diría que era alma más antigua del Seireitei—. Ahora presten atención: dentro de esta habitación se encuentra una esfera condensador; colocaran las manos sobre ella con mucha delicadeza e introducirán su reiatsu. Eso dará forma a la cortadora de almas. —Para este anciano la reacción que vio a su alrededor era clásica, ya que a nadie le convencía—. Utilizar este método no quiere decir que son mas débiles que los que ya la han obtenido; eso ha sido más cosa de suerte que de habilidad o talento. Piensen sólo por un minuto en esto, grandiosas Zampakuto han nacido gracias a este método —esperó un momento antes de continuar—. Esta, por ejemplo, la espada del genio y actual Capitan de la Décima División, Hyorinmaru (Anillo de Hielo).

"Hyorinmaru, la más poderosa Zampakuto tipo agua nieve", Izuru no podía dejar de pensar en aquel tipo de poder.

"Shiro-chan", Momo sonrió. Con lo mucho que abochorna al más joven capitán ser nombrado con tanta familiaridad, no podía evitarlo.

"Agua nieve, no sólo son de las más poderosas, sino de las mas hermosas", Rukia fijó su propia meta en muy poco tiempo, no era como si no quisiera aún un conejo.

"Siendo tan joven ya es un teniente, esa es la clase de poder que quiero", las emociones de Renji eran muy visibles.

"Todos parecen emocionados sólo por eso. No es la gran cosa, ha tenido suerte de que el espíritu de su Zampakuto sea tan poderoso. No todos los shinigami han sido así de favorecidos", Naruto no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero la palabra genio le producía una curiosa sensación de náuseas.

Las filas se formaron según fueron llegando los seleccionados. Debido a su teatrito, Naruto y Rukia serían los últimos. Aquello no era del todo malo, cuando los dos coincidían en un tema era divertido verlos charlar.

—Momo-chan está tardando. Su control es el mejor, pero no sé si su reiatsu alcanzará para formarla.

La expresión en los ojos de Naruto fastidiaba a Rukia, ¿no podría ser simplemente más positivo?:

—Si no fuera por ella ahora estarías estudiando tu control y pronunciación. Si hay alguien que vaya a lograrlo es ella.

Naruto asintió convencido, sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos no regresaba.

—No dudo de que consiga controlar su energía espiritual, pero… bueno, tú sabes, si no todos lo logramos.

Rukia suspiró de cansancio. En algunas ocasiones, el rubio podía ser peor que un niño pequeño:

—Hemos llegado todos juntos hasta aquí, ¿piensas que te dejaríamos atrás?

El rubio se veía derrotado. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora estaba muy nervioso.

—En realidad soy tan fácil de leer, Usagi-chan —contestó. "En ocasiones siento que Rukia me conoce mejor que yo", se dijo. Los ojos de Inuzuri brillaron con malicia:

—Baka-Kitsune, ¿quién te podría conocer mejor que yo? Es decir, te destrozo la espalda a diario —rió Rukia. "Y he mejorado muchísimo con el BARÓN, entre otras cosas", desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada, no podía ser así de inocente.

"Es una salvaje divertida", Namikaze dejo escapar una risa, contagiando a su compañera. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Hinamori había salido ya con su Zampakuto en mano.

OoOoO

Al momento sus compañeros que salían comenzaron a reunirse. Hinamori hizo el favor de acercarse al final para mostrarles la espada. A Naruto le pareció una Wakizashi alargada, con buena curvatura; su tsuba (Guarda de la espada) venía decorada con motivos de flores, lo cual sugería que podría ser alguna del tipo Kido, aunque no siempre el estilo de la guarda es el indicador mas idóneo.

Kira terminó saliendo unos minutos antes que Momo. Debido a que sus niveles de reiatsu eran mayores, no fue gran problema para él reunir la energía espiritual. Esto, sumado a su ya gran habilidad con las artes demoníacas, aceleraron el proceso. Su Zampakuto venía siendo un sable corto a dos manos, cuya curvatura era un poco más abierta que la de su compañera. Su tsuba estaba decorada con motivos en forma de gancho; solo esperaba que su liberación tuviese alguna habilidad, ya que el Zanjutsu no se le daba tan bien como debería.

Abarai tardó mucho más de lo previsto. Sí, sus niveles de reiatsu eran grandes, todo el mundo podía dar cuenta de ello, pero su control del Kido… bueno, habría debido practicar más con Namikaze y Hinamori, o pedirle algo de ayuda a Kira. Cuando por fin salió, estaba todo lleno de polvo, el condensador había explotado en su cara, y si bien fue muy divertido verlo cubierto de polvo blanco, su recién adquirida espada calló a los habladores. Resultó ser un sable largo a dos manos con muy buena curvatura; su tsuba poseía motivos parecidos en cierto modo a los de sus tatuajes. Si tenía suerte en su Shikai sería un arma de gran poder ofensivo.

Una hora más tarde Rukia tomó su turno. Por el tiempo que los demás habían tardado, Naruto supuso que ella saldría en alrededor de unos diez minutos, si no es que menos; todo dependía de lo rápido que reuniera su poder espiritual. La espera no se hizo muy larga y Rukia salió triunfante con su Zampakuto en mano. Aquel arma tenía una curva un poco cerrada, sin embargo la hacía liviana y de fácil manejo. Su mayor característica fue su tsuba, la cual tenía motivos parecidos a los copos de nieve. Sobra decir lo mucho que se felicitó a sí misma por haberlo conseguido. Naruto le destruyó los ánimos diciendo una gran y dolorosa verdad: los motivos de las tsuba no siempre quieren decir qué tipo de poder obtendrán en su Shikai. Se escuchó un CRACK.

OoOoO

Después de una dolorosa y rápida recuperación en manos de Renji e Izuru, Naruto entró a la ARMERÍA dispuesto a obtener aquel arma que le daría el título de Shinigami. No podía esperar a ver la forma que llegaría adquirir, o mejor aún, qué clase de espíritu tendría. Se vio obligado a bajarse los humos él mismo: este método sólo hacía presente la Zampakuto, no te permitía conocer al espíritu dentro de ella. Si así de fácil fuera, cualquiera podría adquirir el Shikai, que ya resultaba algo difícil de lograr.

"Kuso, maldita Usagi-chan, si no logro materializar mi Zampakuto será su culpa". El rubio revisó sus pensamientos; en realidad Rukia no podría tener la culpa. Aquello, en cierto modo, no necesitaba la espalda para ser realizado. "Creo que estoy más nervioso de lo que pensé, como si todo el mundo estuviese esperando a que fracase". Se dio a sí mismo un ligero golpe en la mejilla, sintiéndose de verdad ridículo. "Ninguno de ellos se ha ido todavía, me esperan". Colocó sus manos en el condensador, concentrándose en el centro de la esfera. "Si deseo seguir a su lado, al lado de todos ellos, yo debo materializarla".

Cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de sus compañeros. Hinamori con el cántico, Kira con el poder, Rukia con el equilibrio, todos le habían ayudado en mayor o menor medida; incluso Abarai intentó aportar algo de lo suyo, aunque fuese más como un espectador. Comenzó a liberar reiatsu. Podía sentir como el condensador lo absorbía como si no fuese suficiente, más, mucho más. Al abrir los ojos lo vio: tenia en frente suyo un enorme orbe color roja escarlata, tan brillante que casi lograba cegarlo. La ligera sombra al fondo tenía que ser ella, su Zampakuto.

OoOoO

Aquella deslumbrante luz roja le hizo cerrar los ojos por un instante. Al abrirlos de nuevo, todo a su alrededor había cambiado. No sabía donde estaba, pero sí sabía lo que era, un alcantarillado, y aunque las paredes parecían desquebrajadas y los túneles derrumbados, aún quedaba un camino por seguir, iluminado por nada más que unas antorchas. Le tomó un minuto o dos llegar al final de aquel túnel. No esperaba que al final se encontrara con un descomunal calabozo, cuyas monstruosas puertas abiertas de par en par tenían en ambos lados, un trozo de papel partido por la mitad.

"Se siente una gran tristeza en este lugar", pensó. Examinó un poco el calabozo. "Pensar que éste es mi mundo interior, por lo menos no es una porqueriza como dijo Usagi-chan". Bien, lo bueno en lo malo, esta había sido una excelente reflexión. Se escuchó una risita.

—¡¿Quién anda allí? —. Naruto suspiró. Estaba en su mente, aquí solo podría haber dos cosas—. ¿Dónde estas?

Aquella risita se escuchó de nuevo desde el interior oscuro del calabozo. No fue muy difícil para él entender lo que eso significaba. "Oscuro, como la boca del lobo", la comparación le pareció muy acertada al aislarse en la oscuridad.

Pronto la luz de las antorchas en la alcantarilla dejó de iluminarle el camino del calabozo. Envuelto en aquel manto de oscuridad, sus sentidos fueron muriendo con lentitud. Dejó de ver, de escuchar, olfatear, o sentir. Aquella sensación de completo aislamiento se volvía a cada segundo mas abrumadora. Fue como atravesar una cortina de espeso humo, de un segundo al otro la oscuridad desapareció. Jamás imaginó en toda su vida un paisaje mas utópico: flores y un suave césped, hermosos árboles, tan altos como montañas, bañados por la luz de una preciosa luna llena. No muy lejos se podía observar un ojo de agua, cuya luz reflejada lo hacía verse como un espejo de plata.

Al mirar tras de sí, el túnel a las alcantarillas había desaparecido. Otra vez estaba allí esa risita, mas clara estando tan cerca, sería la vos de una niña.

—Este es nuestro paraíso —.Naruto al voltear no llegó a ver algo más que una sombra—. Has crecido, te ves lindo sabes.

Estaba muy cerca, demasiado, tanto así que cayó al suelo con tan solo verla. Ella se rió de él como toda una señorita.

—¡Que miedoso! —comenzó a contonearse como si fuera una pequeña—. Y con lo mucho que solías plantarme cara antes, me señalabas e insultabas todo el tiempo —aquel pucherito le daba un aire muy lindo.

Naruto se levantó para poder contemplarla. Era una jovencita, su hermosa figura remarcada por el entallado pero elegante vestido tradicional japonés, esa preciosa tela purpura, su larguísima cabellera escarlata y sus bellas facciones con aquellas marcas iguales a las suyas. Más allá de todas esas cosas estaban sus ojos, profundos, brillantes, y de un color rojo como el fuego. Una diosa, no tenía otra forma de describirla.

En un segundo se recuperó de la impresión al verla tan cercana. Su rostro tenía una mirada de culpa.

—Lamento mucho si alguna ves fui grosero contigo… pero la verdad, es la primera vez que veo una chica tan…

Ella se le adelantó con gusto:

—¡Bonita!

Naruto se sonrojó, de verdad era hermosa. Pero le dijo:

—Eres tú, mi Zampakuto.

Ella no le respondió, en lugar de eso lo tomó de la mano diciendo_

—¡Vamos, corre!

A su ritmo no tardaron mucho en llegar al centro del bosque junto al estanque; daba la impresión de que se podía tocar el reflejo de la luna.

—¡Es hermoso, verdad, todo esto es lo que has construido! —.Era una imagen única en verdad, como ella gozaba de la simplicidad de un bosque—. ¡Es tan diferente! Ahora somos libres —lo miró, sin dejarle decir palabra—. Aquella oscuridad en nosotros por fin se ha ido, nos has salvado, libres tú y yo, de aquella terrible prisión —extendió los brazos mostrándole el esplendor a su alrededor—. Ahora mira, no más tristeza, no más dolor, no imaginas cuanto añoraba ver la luna, ni lo mucho que extrañaba el olor de los arboles. Todo esto, todo, es más de lo que jamás tuvimos en vida.

Naruto no tardó en entender lo que ella estaba diciendo, era tan simple…

—Me alegra que te guste, yo también creo que es mejor que aquellos túneles.

Ella lo abrazó del cuello por sorpresa, dejándose caer como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio. Por acto reflejo el la tomó de la cintura, con tal de no perder el equilibrio.

—Ya has venido por mí. ¿Quieres que esté contigo? ¿Protegerás este lugar, el cual adoro?

El rubio no lo pensó ni un instante.

—Con mi vida, juro que te protegeré a ti y a este lugar.

Se vio callado por un suave dedo en su boca, y unos ojos determinados.

—No, desde ahora yo te protegeré. A cambio tu lo harás por éste; así juntos, tú y yo, no permitiremos que ese oscuro lugar vuelva nunca más.

Se acercó a él y le murmuro al oído unas palabras. Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron de sorpresa, desapareciendo en una luz tan roja como el atardecer que llenó el lugar.

OoOoO

Había pasado un minuto desde que Naruto entró en aquella habitación. Los que consiguieron su cortadora de almas ya habían salido, junto con algunos de los que no lo lograron. Era una verdadera pena ver a estos últimos tan derrotados. Aquel anciano lo había dicho ya muchas veces, no era tanto una cuestión de talento: quienes lo consiguen, lo consiguen, los que no, no. Así de simple.

Nadie esperaba que, en tan poco tiempo, aquella puerta se abriera con una bruma obstaculizando la vista. Apenas se fue aclarando, lo primero que vieron fue como una larguísima saya (Vaina de la espada) era sostenida por la mano izquierda de Naruto. El armero fue el primero en llegar a su lado para contemplar el resultado. Sobra decir que su impresión estaba a la par en los ojos de los demás, a quienes les parecía increíble lo que Namikaze había logrado.

Un sable a dos manos tan largo como su altura, con una curvatura abierta y un filo que parecían los colmillos de algún animal; una tsuba circular formada por nueve líneas que iban desde el centro, uniéndose al final con las puntas formando una órbita; la empuñadura estaba decorada con tonos rojos y oro. No sólo la espada era impresionante, sino que la vaina era única. Poseía un filo a dos puños de distancia del ojo de la entrada hasta la punta de la misma. En resumen, un arma que puede dañar al oponente sin necesidad de desenvainar.

-Y bien, ¿qué les parece? —no quería sonar arrogante, pero le fue imposible. A cambio, todos se le arrojaron encima como las moscas a la miel.

—¡Sólo has tenido suerte, Baka-Kitsune, seguro jamás obtienes el Shikai! —.Rukia no permitiría que se le subiera a la cabeza jamás, sobretodo por que tardó menos que todos ellos.

—¡Te crees el gran guerrero, pero seguro que puedo derrotarte en cualquier momento! —dijo Renji empujándole la cabeza para que mostrara arrepentimiento, fingido pero visible. "¿Por qué no lo felicitan y ya?", Izuru se limito a pensarlo, tomando la primera oportunidad para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Felicidades, Namikaze-kun, es muy bonita —Momo fue la mas sincera de todos.

—Sí, como sea, felicidades —terminaron Abarai e Inuzuri.

—Gracias — respondió el rubio. "Más de lo que jamás tuvimos en vida", recordó observando su Zampakuto. Incluso a él le parecía demasiado pronto.

OoOoO

Debido a la forma de su Zampakuto, Naruto tuvo algunos problemas para transportarla por la Academia. Como no podía llevarla en su cintura como el resto, tenía que llevarla siempre en su mano, característica que, para algunos de los que se detenían a mirarla, resultaba un poco inquietante. Un arma siempre lista y en guardia.

Como evento final, se harían públicos los resultados del primer año; no sólo sus calificaciones, sino también sus niveles de poder espiritual, razón para la información que estaban recibiendo:

—Felicidades a todos los graduados del primer año. Supongo que más de uno estará algo inquieto y deseoso de saber su nivel de reiatsu. Recuerden que aquellos que lograron obtener su Zampakuto sus niveles se dispararon, así que no presuman demasiado —ese fue el final de aquel importante aviso.

—¿Por qué esas constantes advertencias? Todos sabemos que el Shikai dispara los niveles, y que del Bankai ni se diga —comentó el rubio. "Lo que me preocupa es en qué nivel estoy", pensó—. Además, los niveles no son lo que importan, sino la preparación —por alguna razón, Naruto estaba muy filosófico este día. Tomó a ambos compañeros por el cuello sonriendo como todo un idiota—. Es más, ¡saltémonos esto, vallamos a festejar la promoción!

Si bien a Abarai y Kira les gustaba la idea, el segundo respondió:

—No lo creo, Naruto, necesito saber mis niveles si quiero mejorar, mis puntos débiles. Recuerda que aún estoy bajo en Zanjutsu.

Las palabras de Izuru resonaron junto con las de Renji.

—¡Yo no puedo esperar para ver la cara de Rukia cuando vea que tengo mas reiatsu que ella, se le caerán los ojos de sorpresa! —su emoción también era enorme.

No obstante, los tumultos en los pizarrones se hacían cada vez mayores en donde los prodigios del año aparecían. "Anda, son amigos, no puede ser tan malo". Si le estaba tomando algo más que un esfuerzo calmarse, era mejor lograrlo ahora.

—¡Eh, Usagi-chan, Momo-chan!

—Mira eso, el grupo de primates juntos como siempre —Inuzuri les dio duro; no dejaría que sus niveles la amedrentaran ni un poco.

—Inuzuri-chan, ¿no crees que eres un poco dura con ellos? Namikaze-kun siempre te llama Usagi-chan, tiene que ser con cariño — Rukia le respondió con una trompetilla, Naruto cariñoso, sí claro, y ella no le rompía la espalda una vez por día. "Eres demasiado infantil, por eso me caes bien" -¡Baka-Kitsune, vamos a ver si has mejorado!- grito pequeña imperactiva. Hinamori al contemplarlos todos juntos, decidió seguirlos, quería darle algunas palabras de aliento a sus amigos, pero… CRACK, cerró sus ojos ante aquel sonido, ahora no seria buena idea "Namikaze-kun"

Demostrado una vez más quién tenía las riendas del grupo, y con Naruto teniendo que ser llevado a cuestas por Kira y Abarai, se enfilaron a ver los resultados de este año. Pero al llegar no esperaban lo que ocurrió: en el pizarrón donde ponía Namikaze, había una pequeña multitud amontonada.

—Mentira, nadie puede tener semejante cifra —resonó una voz masculina entre ellos, despertando más opiniones.

—¿Quién se cree? Ha venido sólo a humillarnos —se oyó a otra más uniéndose.

—No pensé que fuera un mentiroso, parecía tan amable —ahora era femenina la que se escuchaba.

—¡Recomendado, claro, seguro que es miembro de alguna de las cuatro casas, ha mentido en su nombre! —dijo otro más provocando mayor enfado con sus gritos. Pronto comenzaron a escucharse insultos, y cuando el grupo de Naruto se acercó, alguien exclamó:

—¡Allí está!

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —fue sólo un momento de silencio el que Rukia provocó, pero sirvió de mucho.

—¡Yo te diré qué pasa! Allí tu novio, que ha venido sólo a humillarnos. Mi única oportunidad de entrar al Gotei era mediante mis calificaciones y ahora ¡mira!

No dio tiempo de objetar su comentario; cuando sus ojos alcanzaron el punto donde aquel chico señalaba, y la cantidad que ponía, Inuzuri le dirigió por acto inconsciente la mirada a Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Ni que fuera tan alta! —. Renji no podía estar más equivocado, y por primera vez sin darse cuenta Izuru levantó la voz:

—¡Siete mil doscientos ochenta y cuatro!

Sin darse cuenta se separaron, dejaron a su compañero atrás, apartado de la multitud.

—Pero ese número debe estar mal, es…—imitando a Rukia, sus ojos incrédulos miraron al rubio. "Es mayor que el de un teniente, no le falta mucho para alcanzar a un capitán"; los pensamientos de Momo siguieron a la tragedia.

Cuando vio los ojos de sus compañeros, sintió como si una mano le estrujase el corazón. Era tal y como lo había imaginado en sus pesadillas, y por más que mirara el suelo, no cambiaría en nada. Así como estaba, inclinado mirando a sus pies, aquel aspirante a shinigami que le señaló la cifra a Rukia se lanzó sobre él desenvainando la espada, con no menos intención de partirle en dos. Todo lo demás fue muy rápido. De forma automática, Naruto sencillamente levantó su afilada saya para defenderse. Quién le iba a decir que su recién adquirida Zampakuto, o mejor dicho, su vaina, partiría en dos la del otro, sin mayor esfuerzo que el poder de su atacante. Nadie vio en verdad lo que pasó después, todos los ojos siguieron la trayectoria de la hoja hasta que se clavó en el suelo. Naruto seguramente había usado shunpo, por que desapareció enseguida.

OoOoO

Men: Cabeza. Consiste en un golpe vertical que golpea en la frente del adversario con el shinai. En caso de ser una espada de verdad debería cortar el cráneo por la mitad, inclusive pasar el filo entre las 2 paletas de la boca, y seguir hasta la mitad del cuello.

Primero, agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios. Bien, lamento mucho la demora, ya les había explicado que perdí el capitulo por… bueno por inteligente no será. Finalmente publicado el capitulo dos traigo algunas noticias, espero no les molesten mucho.

A causa de los comentario recibidos, le daré prioridad a este fic, así que no lo dejen morir, espero no tener mas accidentes y publicar con prontitud extrema. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente noticia, me han llegado las peticiones para continuar mi primer fic, pero lamento informar que eso ya no será posible. Sin embargo publicare un resumen de lo que tenia planeado para este, y darle fin, aunque no será por medio de capítulos, retrasara un poco lo demás, pero no pienso dejarlo así.

Ahora, se preguntaran ¿Quién demonios es Inuzuri? Bueno recordemos un poco, que Rukia no tenia apellidos, era nada mas Rukia, así que decidí, como lo hicieron Kempachi, y Yachiru, el utilizar como apellidos, el nombre del distrito en el que se encontraban, antes de aspirar a Shinigami. En este caso Inuzuri Rukia… que tal.

Finalizada mi labor, espero no les moleste que no fuese antes, pero la edición, para que este fuera un mejor fic, me tomo casi todo el Jueves, así que me despido.

Atte. Alter Ego.


	3. La Academia 2: Shiba y Kuchiki

Las verdes praderas, las colinas y los valles, aquella preciosa puesta de sol, no por nada esté era Horuan, para ser mas exactos, el tercer distrito en la zona protegida al este del Rukongai, donde los Shinigami con asuntos en la ciudad de las almas errantes, buscan un pequeño descanso de su rutina diaria. Está era la razón principal por la que Shiba Kaien decidió tomarse un tiempo libre, le hubiese gustado que durara más tiempo.

Al principio le alarmo sentir una energía espiritual tan grande fuera de las paredes del Seireitei, su aparición tan repentina lo asusto, inclusive llego a desenvainar, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver esa distintiva cabellera rubia. Su postura, la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban, su respiración, el mayor de los Shiba no necesito nada más para saber por que se encontraba en ese lugar.

"Maldita suerte la mía" relajándose un poco, envaino su Zampakuto, para terminar rascándose la nuca "No creo que este de humor para una aparición repentina" tomándoselo con la mayor calma posible, olvidándose del sigiló se le acercó -¡Hey, hey que estas frente un teniente!- se apresuro a gritar, antes de que lo empalaran con… ¿Una saya? "Tenias que interesarle al viejo por algo, debe ser la primera vaina con filo de la historia"

Sorprendido como un pequeño, le dio la espalda lo mas rápido que pudo, para frotarse el rostro con la manga de su uniforme de estudiante -¡Ah, lo siento Kaien-san, me ha tomado por sorpresa, poco mas y lo mato!- no hacia falta ser un experto para saber que esa risa idiota era fingida, a lo que Shiba no respondía muy bien -Finges tan mal, que seguro lo has practicado desde que eras un niño, a ver, dime lo que te preocupa- a Kaien no le gusto eso ultimo, al intentar tomarlo del hombro y verlo a la cara, fue como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo "No me digas que…" -Nada, no me pasa nada, es solo que no quiero pasar el día en la academia, eso es todo, vine a practicar, pero lo he molestado lo siento mucho- muy bien, no iba a cooperar, sabia como hacerlo entrar en razón -Me lo imaginaba desde la primera vez que te puse el ojo encima, eres ¡Un cobarde!- tal vez, debió, pensarlo mejor.

En que momento sacó a Nejibana de su vaina no lo sabia, pero de no a ver sido así ahora tendría esa afilada saya atravesándole el pecho. De manera inesperada Naruto, haciendo gala de una velocidad cegadora y una fuerza monstruosa lo arrastro varios metros atrás con una sola estocada, lo siguiente fue ver la luz reflejada de la hoja de una larguísima Zampakuto pasar a un milímetro de su rostro.

-¡Así esta mejor!- la verdad no estaba muy acostumbrado a utilizar su saya como escudo, pero en este momento no veía mejor manera de defenderse -¡¿Por qué?- grito Naruto en su desdicha, era una mescla de ira y tristeza, lo que Kaien podía ver en sus ojos -¡Quien sabe, deseas saberlo ven a por mi!- como teniente jamás se imagino a si mismo a la defensiva en semejante situación, unas chispas producto del impacto entre las dos Zampakuto salieron volado sobré sus rostros "Me alegra estar a acostumbrado a lidiar con los capitanes" poco a poco, a pesar de que la técnica del rubio lo hacia retroceder, su estado no le permitía acertar ni un solo golpe -¡¿Qué hice para merecerlo?- respiraba agitado, a diferencia de Shiba quien se mantenía lo mas tranquilo posible -¡¿Por qué siempre he de estar solo?- era como si todo se hubiese convertido en oscuridad, un golpe, dio un paso adelante, colocando la saya entre los brazos de su oponente, dos golpes, con la parte sin filo deslizo la espada de su oponente clavándola en el suelo, tres golpes, con el pie la paralizo, con su saya bloqueo su mano derecha forzándole a sostenerla, soltó la vaina, tomo la espada con ambas manos -¡¿Por qué tengo que ser odiado?- la saya de Shiba se partió en dios, el filo de Naruto probo vez primera la carne y sangre de otro ser. La oscuridad desapareció, sus ojos se aclararon "Pero yo…" -¡Kaien-san!- no llego a dar dos pasos -¡Suten Sakamake: Nejibana!- un remolino de agua se hiso presente entre los dos, el teniente sonreía como un niño travieso -¡Bien, ahora va en serio!- la respuesta llego a el como una revelación "Por que, así es como debe de ser" devolviendo el gesto, afirmando y disfrutándolo.

OoOoO

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba en una habitación con vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, de forma curiosa, el dolor de las heridas se encargaba de aliviar el que sentía hacia unos instantes atrás. Un enorme reiatsu, y eso que importa si no te tienes confianza, si atacas con el corazón lleno de oscuridad, ya después haría pagar a Kaien por dejarlo en ese estado.

Kaien entro al cuartó de prisa seguido por una chica cuyas proporciones eran envidiables, ella parecía estar en verdad furiosa -¡Mira como lo has dejado Baka-nii!- grito propinándole un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo -¡Es solo un estudiante y ¿Qué si lo hubieses matado?- lo levanto del cuello con su único brazo, demostrando una fuerza que le provoco un escalofrió -¡Te vas ahora mismo derecho a la academia, y les explicas el por que no asistirá mañana por la mañana!- el mayor de los Shiba salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, y con la cara llena de saliva por los gritos.

"Que rápido, si hubiese usado esa velocidad, jamás lo habría tocado" detuvo sus pensamientos, pues tenia los ojos de esa chica sobre el "Creo que ya me toca a mi" por razones desconocidas para el comenzó a temblar, ella se sentó al lado suyo, demostrando ser en verdad hábil con su única mano, en cambiarle los vendajes del cuello.

-Shiba Kuukaku es el nombre, ahora levanta un poco la cabeza, y muerde esto- se presento, antes de acercarle el final de una venda limpia -Baka-nii, mira que liberar a Nejibana solo por diversión- cuando lo vendaba, Naruto trato de no sangrar por la nariz, ya que tenia los atributos de ella rozándole la cara -Termine Ero-gaki ya puedes dejar de morderla- se sonrojo hasta las orejas, aquella oración tenia miles de interpretaciones debido a la posición en la que habían estado "Dios" se le quedo la mente en blanco -¿Te sonrojaste? Mira que raro eres- sorprendido se apresuro a responder -¡Gomen pero es que son muy….!- se tapo la boca con ambas manos "Ya ésta, soy hombre muerto" -¡Perdóname es que yo…!- ¿Era risa? Se estaba burlando de el, tanto así que a sus parpados se le escapaban algunas lagrimas -Que inocente eres- dejo de reír tomándolo de la barbilla, lo obligo a verla directo a los ojos -Te apuesto que aun no has besado a ninguna chica- trago o mejor dicho, intento tragar saliva, por que los labios de Kuukaku estaban entre abiertos -¡Na! Me tacharían de Shota-kon- usando su cabeza como apoyo se puso de pie, ahora Naruto tenia la mano de semejante mujer marcada en toda la cara "Creo que… estuve a punto de ser violado" mientras se debatía entre los pros y contras -¡Ganju! ¿Dónde se metió ese enano? ¡Chibi-otouto! Maldita sea, seguro y se ido con Baka-nii, bueno seré yo la que te cambie también las de abajo, espero no me gane la tentación, apenas y logre contenerme cuando te desvistió para sanarte… en fin, mano a la obra- "¿Por qué le brillan los ojos?" se pregunto el ojiazul, con una mescla de las emociones mas contradictorias de su vida.

OoOoO

Kaien comenzó a caminar apenas dejo de sentir las intenciones asesinas de su hermanita menor, ella era en cierto modo igual a la capitana Unohana, sus facciones podrían ser lindas, casi angelicales, pero demonios, en su mirar había algo que te decía 'Hazme enojar y morirás'. Por otro lado Kuukaku tenía razón, no debió liberar a Nejibana contra un estudiante académico, por muy hábil que fuese sin su Shikai estaría en infinita desventaja.

-¡Aniki!- Ganju llego con su hermano tratando de recobrar algo de su aliento, una vez recuperado -Aniki, Onee-chan ha dicho que te apresuraras, que no estés echando novio y vengas de inmediato, sino te enviara volando de regreso al Seireitei… aunque no dijo como- el mayor suspiro, Ganju era aun muy niño para saber lo que significa volar con su hermanita -Vamos Ganju, contigo tendré pretexto para tardar un rato- dio solo dos pasos antes de recordar, y la cara se le puso morada -¡Ganju le cambiaste las vendas al invitado antes de venir verdad!- el pobre chico siendo sacudido por su hermano solo lleno a decir -N… no… no…-

Bien, ahora tendrían un problema, solo esperaba que Naruto sobreviviera, si no, bueno, el Seireitei ya podría terminar de tacharlos como criminales, añadiendo abuso sexual. Ahora que no perdía a un amigo, si no ganaba un hermano.

OoOoO

No podía soportarlo más, su habitación, el área de entrenamiento, las aulas, la biblioteca, el comedor. En ninguno de ellos estaba, ahora mismo si lo encontraba le destrozaría la espalda y le enseñaría el PIRATA, el BARÓN y cualquier otro que se le ocurra, maldita sea ¿Por qué se fue? Peor aun ¿Por qué lo vio con esos ojos?

"Estúpida, rayos" reprenderse a uno mismo resultaba tan fácil "Baka-Kitsune" -¡Naruto!- se le subieron los colores, olvídense de hacerlo pagar, lo mataría "Mierda estoy haciendo el ridículo ¿Dónde estas rubio idiota?"

Choco de frente, solo atino a sostenerse la cabeza -¡¿Quién fue el idiota que puso un poste en medio del pasillo?- abrió los ojos para morderse la lengua, un Shinigami oficial -Hace un momento gritaste Naruto, le ha pasado algo al idiota ese ¿Verdad?- Rukia solo asintió "Demonios, tiene los dientes de tiburón" se preparo para recibir una buena sermón pero, solo sintió como se elevaba por el aire, cuando se dio cuenta estaba viéndolo directo a los ojos, a casi dos metros del suelo -Cuando lo encuentres dile que Zabusa ha venido a verlo, entendiste- asintió con rapidez, la soltó dejándola caer de rodillas -Ha, si, se me olvidaba, dale esto también, con los saludos de la Undécima división- "Que enana, seguro y se insultan todo el día" encogió los hombros desapareciendo con Shunpo.

Inuzuri observo la carta en sus manos por un minuto, era una invitación, con el símbolo de la Undécima división, el solo imaginarlo le ponía la piel de gallina, en alguna ocasión había visto con sus propios ojos a los miembros importantes de las distintas divisiones, habían venido a la academia a presentarse. Hubo una gran conmoción pues todos querían agradar a alguien para ser ascendidos sin mas a shinigami, en aquella ocasión, Naruto dijo algo que ella jamás podría olvidar.

"De que sirve saltarse el entrenamiento y morir entre las fauces de un Hollow solo para ser llamado genio" se levanto, recordando en ese momento como el rubio se metió en su habitación, encerrándose allí hasta el día siguiente "Esté sujeto lo conocía, así que pudo haber sido ascendido antes" -Baka-Kitsune- susurro, apretó con fuerza los puños, no estaba en la academia, el Seireitei, está prohibido para cualquiera que no fuese un Shinigami, se necesita un permiso "Aquí esta tu pase al Gotei" el impulso de hacer pedazos la carta, la sostuvo con ambas manos, pero… -Baka, será la ultima vez, no soy tu cartero- era tan difícil decirlo, incluso cuando es algo bueno "Felicidades, ya eres un Shinigami..."

Las puertas de la academia, lo mas cercano es el Rukongai este, miro la carta una vez mas, si tenia que ser sincera con ella misma, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de convertirse en Shinigami, formar parte del Gotei, asegurar una vida mucho mas agradable, llegar a un alto puesto, tal vez ser teniente o capitán, aunque lo ultimo sonase casi imposible. Sin darse cuenta como estaba corriendo con rumbo al este, si Naruto estaba allí, no tardaría en encontrarlo, solo tendría que seguir su reiatsu, seria mas difícil si fuese cualquier otro.

OoOoO

Por la tarde Naruto regreso al Seireitei junto con el teniente Kaien, su presencia sirvió para evitar los sermones de cualquiera que tuviese un rango inferior al suyo. Perdió efecto ante el Ichibantai Fukutaicho y actual director de la Academia Shinigami Chōjirō Sasakibe. La severa mirada de aquel hombre prometía un futuro un poco menos hermoso del que Namikaze hubiese deseado al regresar.

Fue llegando a su habitación que una mancha roja y otra amarilla saltaron sobre el como si fuesen un par de animales hambrientos, ni siquiera se detuvieron a saludarlo, solo empezaron a pelear entre los tres como si fueran unos niños pequeños. Terminado tan infantil juego, Renji se dedico a contarle todo lo que paso después de que fuese atacado por aquel intento de Shinigami, en realidad Izuru tubo que resumir gran parte de lo que ocurrió, para terminar pronto le patearon el culo a media academia por lo ocurrido.

-¡Namikaze-kun!- entro Hinamori a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si con seguro -Eto… corre- por la mente de los tres hombres en el cuarto paso el mismo pensamiento "¿Corre?" muy tarde -¡Maldito Baka-Kitsune!- Momo cayó justo en los brazos de Izuru solo para escuchar CRACK, poco después Naruto tenia toda la cara llena de dibujos "Voy mejorando" -Listo, ahora si eres digno de llevar mi marca- firmo a la altura de la barbilla, un muy lindo Rukia seguido de un autorretrato. El peor dibujo de Chappi de la historia. Se le quedo mirando, y todos no hacían mas que observarla, era como si Naruto fuese a desaparecer -Baka-Kitsune, nunca me dijiste que conocias a miembros importantes en las distintas divisiones- ese sonido, o la falta del mismo -No quería, que ustedes pensaran que me aprovechaba de ninguna situación, eso es todo Usagi-chan- aun con la espalda casi rota, logro erguirse lo suficiente para verla a los ojos -Seguro fue Zabusa el que la trajo, dame anda- ella le entrego la carta, estaba toda llena de arrugas y manchas de mugre -Si de verdad, quieren que me quede solo tienen que decirlo, no hay necesidad de estar triste- los sorprendió casi al punto de quedar mudos, hiso la carta pedazos "Se que me terminare arrepintiendo algún día"

OoOoO

Aquel día llego mas pronto de lo que le hubiese gustado imaginarse. Frente a el se encontraba la única persona en todo el Seireitei, a la que jamás le faltaría el respeto, el capitán general Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, en cuyo rostro podía ver, la imagen misma de la decepción.

-Eso es todo, después lo traje de vuelta a la academia- termino de explicarse Kaien, sabia que descubrirían a Naruto, era lógico ya que ninguno de los cuatro guardianes miembros de la elite dejarían pasar semejante asunto de sus informes "Devi ser mas convincente con ese gigante" no podía hacer mas, se levanto dejando al rubio a merced, de la voluntad de líder de las trece divisiones.

-Tu desobediencia no será tolerada. Por ley deberías ser expulsado al Zaraki norte, no obstante tus habilidades serian peligrosas allí, y has recibido entrenamiento en Kido y Hoho- "No quisiera tener que hacerlo, pero la única solución es esta" al hacer sonar su cayado contra el suelo, aparecieron instantáneamente unos diez soldados enmascarados -Por desertar de la academia Shinigami tras haber recibido entrenamiento estratégico. Por atacar a un miembro oficial. Sin más demora… te sentencio a cadena perpetua en el Nido de los Gusanos-

El Nido de los Gusanos. Naruto había escuchado ese nombre en mas de una ocasión seguido de la misma oración 'Mejor morir', sabia que de alguna forma levantar la mirada suplicante de perdón seria inútil, aun así por lo que podía escuchar, Kaien-san intentaba razonar con Yamamoto-jisan, fueran cuales fueran sus palabras caían en oídos sordos sin respuesta alguna. Para bien o para mal, en ese momento cuando sintió las manos de aquellos hombres sostenerlo para llevarlo a una existencia aun peor de la que pudiese imaginar. Fue allí cuando percibió aquella presencia, no era tan abrumadora como la del viejo Ichibantai Taicho, pero aun así, al echar un vistazo tras de si, contemplo su atlética figura enmarcada por su Haori.

-¡Creo que tengo una mejor sentencia capitán general!- la potencia de su voz resonó en sus oídos opacando tan solo por un instante la sentencia. Una sonrisa se formo en el envejecido rostro de Genryusai, pero fue tan rápida, que Namikaze podría jurar que solo fue su imaginación.

Mas inesperada fue aun la reacción de los miembros de la segunda división cuando su capitán les miro y asintió de lado -Namkaze Naruto, según me han informado, has rechazado la invitación de la tercera, quinta y novena división. Tus razones para ello me son desconocidas pero igualmente carecen de peso, así que desde este preciso momento estás bajo la protección del Nibantai. Felicidades- y como si nunca hubiese estado allí, el legendario shinigami desapareció, junto con todos los miembros de su división.

-Algunas ultimas palabras- aquello no era una pregunta, Soi Fong sabia de ante mano lo que el viejo quería "Con tales habilidades puede que le encuentre algún uso" capto por el rabillo del ojo a su teniente "Mas útil que este idiota tiene que ser" Naruto suspiro, habiendo probado un poco de aquello que muchos llamaban ironía "Pude haber terminado en el nido de los gusanos" al seguir los ojos de su nuevo taicho las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas -Existe un dicho entre los humanos creo… 'Si quieres un esclavo tienes dos opciones, sálvale la vida o comprado'-

OoOoO

Rukia repaso ese día una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo intentaba reaccionar. Comenzó como siempre, fueron a las clases, Naruto y ella sobresalieron de los demás, ganándose elogios y algunos consejos. El maestro de Zanjutsu pasó una hora mas con el rubio indicándole la mejor manera de trasportar su inusual Zampakuto sin peligro de herir a alguien sin intención. Después Hakiba les mostro un Hado de nivel superior asegurándose que lo practicaran lo bastante separados unos de otros. Nuevamente en Hakuda recibieron las clases avanzadas. Finalizando en Hoho, donde con ayuda de los diestros se comenzaba a dar la teoría del Shunpo. Entonces paso.

De ningún modo lo admitiría, nunca, pero fue como si le arrancaran el corazón de un golpe cuando los oficiales de la primera división vinieron por el, ella sintió como si nunca mas lo fuese a volver a ver. Todo paso tan rápido lo desarmaron de un movimiento acto seguido aunque no pudo escucharlo, estaba bajo el poder de algún Bakudo no menor del cincuenta.

Intento seguirlos, tal vez, solo tal vez si les explicaba lo que había ocurrido podría salvarle la piel a ese zorro. Termino en los distritos interiores del Seireitei, peor aun, un estudiante de la academia, sin un permiso firmado por alguno de los profesores era remitido directamente al Zaraki norte, un lugar que por si solo era temido como el infierno entre los infiernos, la cuna de Kempachi también era llamado.

Con el paso del tiempo logro retomar el control de su mente "Tonta, no tengo de que preocuparme. Entro recomendado por el Capitán General Yamamoto. Tiene las mejores notas del año" intento no morderse la lengua ante la ultima afirmación "Solo… solo lo desarmaron para que no hiciera escándalo. Ahora mismo deben estar obligándolo a elegir un escuadrón eso es todo… cuando… regrese… yo…" se sacudió ese ultimo pensamiento -Voy a dejarte parapléjico- susurro.

Quien le hubiese dicho a la joven aspirante a Shinigami que, sus pensamientos le tomarían casi todo el día completarse, para cuando se dio cuenta que el cielo se oscurecía se vio sumergida. Segundos más tarde el reino de la inconsciencia.

OoOoO

Los miembros del Rokubantai se colocaron en posición defensiva a su alrededor, cuando su objetivo quien debió ser su prioridad se esfumo en una imagen borrosa de ella misma, lo que le provocó gran molestia, de no haber sido así hubiese utilizado shunpo para seguirlos. Dejo escapar un suspiro que llamo la atención de los siete hombres que venían como escolta.

-Imaginen solo por un segundo que su capitán se entera que me han impedido con su imprudencia, seguir a un estudiante de la academia usando el paso de dios- hasta el mas osado de sus escoltas envaino, acto seguido se inclino suplicando su perdón "Byakuya no lo pasara por alto… nos veremos de nuevo Rukia-san" -¡A callar!- aquellos siete shinigami se volvieron rígidos como estatuas antes de seguir al anciano ex capitán.

Sin importar los contratiempos, en definitiva la habían encontrado, Hisana-sama estará en paz finalmente, al igual que la conciencia de la cabeza del clan Kuchiki. Tal y como debió ser desde un principio.

OoOoO

En su mente fue solo un simple parpadeo, sin embargo ahora mismo estaba recargada en un árbol, y a su lado, Naruto respirando como si estuviese siendo estrangulado por una mano invisible. Se olvido de todo cuando se dio cuenta que, venia destrozado, solo le quedaban los pantalones -¡Idiota ¿Dónde has estado?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca, antes de darse cuenta del gesto de dolor en su rostro -¡Estas herido imbécil no podemos entrar así!- aun si su sonrisa era forzada sobre el sufrimiento la pequeña adicta a los conejos termino ignorándolo "Baka-Kitsune" respiro profundamente antes de dejarlo ir.

Pasaron los minutos mas tranquilos desde el día que se habían conocido, por primera ves desde que entro en su vida, Namikaze Naruto estaba en silencio dejando que ella lo curase lo mejor que podía hacerlo, no es que le faltase habilidad para utilizar esos Kido sin provocar mayores molestias, pero se daría el lujo de verlo sufrir aunque sea un poquito mas.

-Mírate Baka-Kitsune, estas hecho un asco ¿Quién te a dejado así?- no le respondió -Te das cuenta que si no me respondes me olvidare de llamar a Kira y Renji para que te lleven a su habitación- "Naruto" -Veme a los ojos cuando te hable Namikaze- le tomo el rostro con ambas manos -Eres linda cuando te enojas sabes- Rukia reacciono al instante, golpeándole la cabeza antes de voltearse y comenzar andar -Han estado a punto de mandarme al Nido de los Gusanos- paro en seco "Mas, de lo que jamás hemos tenido" -De ahora en adelante faltare mucho a clase ¿Quieres saber por que?- se llevo la mano en donde lo golpeo, antes de ponerse de pie, aun tambaleándose un poco, dio unos pasos hasta donde ella estaba de pie -Por que deseo protegerte-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, lo ayudo a apoyarse en ella. Minutos mas tarde lo dejo en la entrada del cuarto que compartía desde hacia un año con amigos "Seguro me matara cuando se entere que seguiré viviendo aquí hasta la graduación"

XxXxX Flash Back XxXxX

-Sera mejor que contestes honestamente a todo lo que te pregunte ¿Entendido?- Naruto solo asintió como respuesta -Aquí dice que en vida fuiste un Shinobi en ¿Qué área te desempeñabas?- aquello era su único interés, si no le serbia, para cuando acabase la academia lo enviaría a morir -Según puedo recordar en combate, no se me da bien la infiltración y, en cuanto a matar a un oponente… no tengo ningún miedo de hacerlo por la espalda si eso le preocupa- Soi Fong le dio la espalda sonriendo, su expediente era una joya "En todo caso, terminare lo que hemos empezado…" -Se que no puedo pedir nada- Naruto interrumpió los pensamientos de la capitana -… pero me gustaría seguir viviendo en la academia- la risotada que soltó la taicho fácilmente lo silencio -Bien, bajo una simple condición… -

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar o hacer nada, las piernas de Soi Fong le aprisionaron el cuello, rotando a una velocidad que lo dejo a inconsciente por un segundo, su cabeza choco contra el suelo, la atlética capitana haciendo uso inmejorable habilidad logro caer de pie a unos seis pasos de distancia de donde Naruto quedo plantado. Dejo ir un bufido de aburrimiento, suponía que cualquier que tuviese semejante nivel de reiatsu podría sobrevivir a ese golpe, ahora tenia la obligación reportar su muer…

Segundos antes de que pudiese pensar en terminar esa oración, bloqueo una patada que iba directo a su cien izquierda, levanto la rodilla para detener un segundo ataque con destino a su estomago, al verlo aun sangrando solo fue un segundo, cuando un puño se le vino encima, lo evadió inclinando la cabeza atrás, el puño se volvió palma, sintió como una segunda la tomaba de la nuca, aquello se convirtió en una prensa entre sus manos, los siguiente que supo fue que su frente colisiono contra otra.

Naruto cayo al suelo inmóvil, Soi Fong por otro lado se veia apenas lastimada "Todo eso por un cabezazo" no sabia si estar furiosa o sorprendida "Por lo menos tiene mas coraje que ese gordo bastardo" -Concedido… ahora levántate, no tengo todo el día- el rubio logro ponerse de pie, con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, levanto la mirada "Esta loca... completamente… no se si me cae bien, o le tengo miedo" dio unos pasos desorientado antes de ponerse en posición -Lamento la demora Soi Fong Taicho- la verdad es que ella esperaba que comenzase a correr en dirección contraria, pero en un instante cambio su opinión de el -¿Qué tan bien sabes guardar un secreto?- no respondió, no obstante eso era lo que buscaba -Si llegas a hablar te matare yo misma- asintió.

Después de eso, todo lo que se escucho desde el interior del dojo privado de la Nibantai Taicho fueron el sonido de los golpes sobre la estructura. Si bien eran ataques que no daban contra su blanco, o que destrozaban a este contra sus paredes.

OoOoO

En la oficina del teniente de la segunda división, Marechiyo Omaeda le dedicaba una pequeña ofrenda a las almas de los desdichados, segundos después la devoraba considerándolo un desperdicio. Ni que en verdad alguien estuviese lo suficientemente loco como para aceptar entrenar junto a su Taicho.

XxXxX Flash Back XxXxX

Con el tiempo los rumores crecieron alrededor de la Academia de Shinigami. Muchos decían que Namikaze Naruto estaba faltando a las clases por que las consideraba aburridas, sin embargo los profesores como Zanken, quien era uno de los que mas en alta estima tenia al rubio, no mostraba seña alguna de enojo ante sus faltas, contrario a esto, Renji termino convertido en el mejor de la clase.

Si bien aquello era una alegría para el pelirrojo, pronto se encontró con que su mente divagaba en los rumores alrededor de uno de sus mejores amigos -Recuerden que esta es un practica especial, tengan mucho cuidado de cómo manejan las bokken, prohibidos los golpes letales- el instructor noto a Renji distraído, sin embargo no llamo su atención -¡Comiencen!- con los primeros golpes Abarai logro percibir su ventaja, así su mente termino divagando "¿Por qué demonios ya no porta su Zampakuto todo el tiempo?" se escucharon tres golpes rápidos, apartándose "¿Qué se supone que hace? Llega hecho mierda" desarmo a su oponente derribándolo, tomando el primer punto del combate "Sera verdad, solo esta jugando con nosotros…" todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando recibió un golpe directo -¿¡Que demonios fue eso Abarai!-

Kira logro tragarse la impresión de haber vencido a Renji por primera ves desde que podía recordar, no era como si el no pensara en lo mismo, sin embargo "No hay que dejarse llevar por la desesperación" -¡Bien hecho Izuru, y ahora todos escuchen bien, no hay deshonor en vencer a un oponente superior solo por que estuviese distraído o los estuviese subestimando, su misión no es medir sus fuerzas contra de cualquier oponente, si no enviarle a la siguiente vida!- es allí donde el rubio sintió aun mayor respeto por el viejo instructor de Zanjutsu "Esto es lo que ha simbolizado para el, no por nada estuvo en la tercera división" por otro lado -Renji- este le dirigió una mirada algo acusadora -Si en verdad te consideras mi amigo, no me subestimes por favor-

El resto de la clase siguió su ritmo normal, mientras las dudas que se arremolinaban en el pelirrojo se hacían mas y mas fuertes, sin embargo Kira tenia razón, si ahora su compañero de entrenamiento estaba esforzándose al máximo, el también lo haría. Le superaría, de uno a uno. Sin darse cuenta, y por alguna razón, Abarai Renji se encontró con el motivo que movería sus acciones de ahora en adelante.

OoOoO

El permiso con el sello de la capitana del Nibantai tenia mas usos de los que Naruto hubiese pensado en un primer momento, se encontró con que podía transgredir el toque de queda en academia sin terminar metido en problemas. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le tenia tan feliz en ese momento, ahora mismo el estaba en una de las mansiones mas raras que jamás atrevió a imaginar. De ¿Dónde saco dos estatuas de dos adolecentes besándose? Mas importante aun ¿Por qué era ella la chica?

Olvidándose del trauma de tener que vigilar que nadie lo viese entrando a una casa tan rara, ahora estaba sentado en el salón comedor, disfrutando de la compañía de lo que muchos llamarían, la familia mas disfuncional y divertida de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Le hubiese gustado traer al resto de sus amigos, pero… bueno… Kukaku-onee-sama era demasiado… en todos los sentidos como para que sobreviviesen el solo hecho de conocerla.

-¡…entonces alce mi puño al cielo!- Kukaku comenzó carcajearse. Ella les había relatado la historia completa de cómo perdió el brazo en un exhibición de juegos artificiales, por alguna razón aquello le parecía muy divertido -¡…imagina a los miembros de la decimo tercera división buscando por todos lados ese brazo!- continuo burlándose de lo que había sido una de las experiencias mas aterradoras de Kaien, el mismo paso la noche en vela buscando por todas partes -… pensé que era obvio que se convirtió en ceniza como todo lo que esta debajo de mis cañones, en fin, tuve suerte de sobrevivir para ver mi trabajo bien realizado- sin mas se empino la botella de sake.

-La explosión creo una onda expansiva masiva que destrozo una zona residencial del Seireitei, es por eso que el clan Shiba quedo exiliado al Rukongai- aquel comentario del mayor de los Shiba paso como si no hubiese dicho nada "Ya me ignora como mis hermanos" -¡Hey baka-nii, piensas decirle o no, o prefieres que lo haga yo!- Kukaku se levanto tomando un enorme pergamino, lo extendió como si fuese una manta por el suelo -Helo aquí, el árbol familiar, lindo no, según mis padres conmigo debió terminar la familia, pero siguieron follandose como si fuesen conejos hasta que apareció el chibi-Ganju- por primera ves, Naruto tuvo el raro placer de ver el rostro cariñoso de la hermana menor de Kaien, ella tenia los ojos fijos en su hermanito menor.

Naruto exploro los nombres, en algunos lugares estaban ya casi ilegibles, pero aun así, pudo ver como aquel clan se extendía por incontables generaciones, muchos tenían los antiguos rangos que ocuparon como miembros de los trece escuadrones de protección -Pronto, quisiera añadir algunos nombres ¿Qué dices Naruto?- el ojiazul se sobresalto por un segundo "Idiota" se dijo a si mismo -Felicidades Kaien-san, felicite de mi parte a Miyako-san, ella debe de estar muy feliz- el teniente escupió su trago como si estuviese envenenado -¡Idiota que estas diciendo Miyako-chan no esta embarazada!- Ganju despertó de golpe mencionando algo acerca de un jabalí antes de caer dormido una ves mas, mientras tanto los ojos de Namikaze volteaban a ver Kukaku quien enrojeció enviándole una mirada asesina -Y yo que creía que eras listo, te estamos invitando a unirte a nuestro clan, o es que piensas casarte conmigo-

"No se burlen" algo dentro de lamente del rubio le dijo que aquello era una broma cruel, pero, nadie se estaba riendo, Kaien parecía estar mas serio que de costumbre "¿Verdad?" -¿Verdad?- la mayor de los Shiba levanto la botella guiñándole un ojo en señal de aprobación -Pero… pero apenas me conocen, es mas incluso estuve a punto de matar a Kaien-san- Naruto cayo al suelo, los ojos del teniente se llenaban de lagrimas por sus lados mientras reía a todo pulmón -Bobo, como vas a vencerme tan fácilmente, estoy a un paso de lograr mi propio Bankai, ni sueñes con superarme- chasqueo los dedos y, en menos de lo que Namikaze pudo haberlo pensado se levanto para estar los dos a la misma altura -¿Qué dices? No podremos añadirte si no hasta que termines la Academia, pero una ves estés entre las filas de los trece escuadrones te añadiremos-

Naruto quería gritar 'SI' a los cuatro vientos, pero… como miembro de una de las familias del Seireitei, expulsada o no, aun conservaban grandes privilegios y obligaciones, una de ellas era que un miembro de su familia que deseará unirse a uno de los escuadrones de protección debía ser entrenado dentro del mismo clan y asignado al mayor puesto posible. Y si había algo que los Shiba sabían de este joven que comenzó su vida en el Seireitei al lado de Kaien, era que quería su propio camino. Esperarían, ya no faltaba mucho tiempo.

OoOoO Dos años OoOoO

Se dice que con el tiempo, toda persona madura según su personalidad se lo permita. Ningún miembro del estudiantado de la Academia de Shinigamis estaba exento de esa regla, un ejemplo perfecto eran los miembros mas sobresalientes de esos años.

Estaba Hinamori Momo, destacando mas que ninguna otra aspirante en las artes demoniacas. Dibujo en sus brazos a una velocidad que nadie presente podría igualar, recito.

-Red negra y blanca. Veintidós puentes. Sesenta seis inversiones. Huellas. Trueno distante. La cima de la montaña. Los caminos hilados. Los crujidos de la noche. Océano nublado. Filas azules. Fundiendo el gran círculo y guiándolo a través de los cielos. Bakudo: Nana Jun Nana: Tentei Kuura (Forma de Atadura. 77. Viento divino en aire de seda)- tal perfección dio como resultado, la transmisión de su mas ligero respiro.

-Esplendido Hinamori-

El dolor en su rostro desaparecía, la sangre paraba de manar y lo que seguro dejaría una cicatriz en manos inexpertas desapareció sin dejar rastro. Poco después se escuchaban los aplausos del grupo de instrucción médica.

-Sobresaliente Izuru, nunca imagine que alguien con tus habilidades en las artes de combate entraría a nuestra clase, pero puedo ver que te has esforzado mucho-

Kira no dio señal visible al ser alagado, no obstante en su mente recordaría esas palabras para siempre. Por un segundo aquel Gigai le pareció tan real.

OoOoO

Byakuya Kuchiki permanecía apático mientras su abuelo, quien había encontrado a la hermana menor de Hisana, hablaba con ella, pudo observar en su simple he indeciso lenguaje corporal, que apenas podía sobreponerse a la presencia de ambos frete a ella.

-...aunque tus habilidades son de gran interés para nosotros, ha sido tu parecido, es en una palabra perfecto, con una sola mirada he creído verla resucitada, así que por petición de mi la cabeza del clan Kuchiki yo, Kuchiki Ginrei te ofrezco te unas a nosotros como un miembro mas de nuestra noble casa- termino, los ojos de Rukia se dilataron de tal forma que uno hubiese pensado que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios "No refleja en los mas mínimo el reporte de su personalidad" los ojos de se endurecieron, provocando que esta le mirase únicamente a el -Piénsalo… nos retiramos- con un movimiento de dio la espalda, y cuando la tela del Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu ondeo sobre su cabeza sintió el peso de lo que había ocurrido.

"Kuchiki… ¿Yo?" por un momento imagino la maravilla de dejar atrás aquel apellido que le hacia recordar tanto dolor "Dejar atrás el Inuzuri para siempre, poder olvidarme de el" logro por fin percibir su presencia, escondido apenas unos pasos de ella "Si quieres que me quede" -Ya puedes salir Naruto… por favor-

-Hola Usagi-chan- Namikaze se hiso presente como una sombra -Así que… una familia he, suena bien. Pero eso es lo que tu quieres, o solo deseas salir de aquí- eran afirmaciones, desde el primer día que vio sus ojos recorrer el Seireitei, lo había comprendido.

-Si… si me pides que me quede yo- el ojiazul levanto la mano haciéndola callar, se veía tan diferente -Lo que yo deseo es que todos aquellos que me han reconocido tengan lo que en verdad los hace felices- fue avanzando, cuando estuvo a unos dos pasos de distancia de ella, la diferencia entre sus alturas obligo a Rukia el levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos -Yo se que es una gran oportunidad, pero no quiero que pienses que solo lo hago para… para entrar al Gotei- sintió como una mano se posaba con suavidad sobre su cabeza -Me han propuesto lo mismo, el clan Shiba quiero decir, he aceptado, pero no lo aremos oficial, hasta que forme parte de alguno de los trece escuadrones- se inclino quedando a su misma altura -Kuchiki Rukia, que bien suena, ten por seguro que no importa lo que hagas, o lo mucho que cambies, para mi serás siempre Usagi-chan- "Kuchiki Rukia" -Ba… Baka-Kitsune, y tu que ¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos que te harías un Shiba he?- tomo la mano del rubio entre las suyas apartándola de su cabeza -No me superaras nunca, lo entiendes Shiba Naruto-

Ambos comenzaron a reír como unos niños traviesos.

No muy lejos Renji los escuchaba apretando los puños, se iban… los dos… bien, que se marchen ¿Quién los necesita? No son más que un par de idiotas pretendiendo que no se gustan el uno al otro. Sin pensarlo muy bien "Bien Naruto, tu eres el primero, luego será ese niño mimado de Byakuya" se alejo poco a poco -Les superare, a todos, les mostrare quien se convertirá en el mejor de los Shinigami, sobretodo a ti Rukia- susurro para si, sin poder contener aquellas palabras en su mente.

OoOoO Una semana después OoOoO

-Muchas felicidades Inu… eto, quiero decir, Kuchiki-san, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto- Hinamori trato de no parecer muy sentimental, fallo estrepitoso al no poder contener unas lagrimas -Gomen- le permitieron irse, Momo en verdad estaba muy sensible -Es increíble que pueda manipular sin ningún esfuerzo hasta el Bakudo mas difícil y no soporte una despedida- Renji recibió un zape de Namikaze -¡Imbécil a quien crees que estas…!- por alguna razón los ojos azules del rubio cambiaron de forma abrupta su dialogo -Suerte Rukia- "Demonios que mirada asesina" pensaron sin mas aquellos que lograron verla "Se ha vuelto extremadamente peligroso" -No descuides tu entrenamiento, aun tienes que superarme en el Kido curativo- Kira se inclino en señal de respeto, antes de que el grupo de artes curativas lo llamase a seguirlos -Tiene mucho trabajo como ayudante en los cuarteles del Yonbantai, regresa muy cansado cada noche por la falta de Reiatsu- comento Abarai antes de salir a su practica.

-Le importaría tener una escolta mas Kuchiki Rukia-sama- esta se sonrojo al escuchar a Naruto decir esas palabras con tan elegante voz -No, no me importaría en lo absoluto Namikaze-san- hiso un acto de chica de la alta escuela mientras la escolta personal del clan Kuchiki los rodeaba.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, cuando las puertas de la mansión Kuchiki aparecieron en su horizonte indicando que pronto deberían de despedirse. Sin previo aviso Naruto se agacho, y con un grito de sorpresa Rukia se vio sobre su hombro.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te prometo que tendré el poder para ordenarte te sientes en mi hombro- la nueva miembro del clan Kuchiki solo bufo -No conseguirás que me siente en tu hombro a menos que te conviertas en capitán, me has entendido- levanto su mano mostrándole solo el pulgar, a ella le tomo solo un segundo y los últimos pasos hasta la puerta el tomarlo "Es una promesa" salto de su hombro, pronto la escolta abrió la puerta, guiando a Rukia al interior de la residencia, cerrando las puertas frete a los ojos azules de Naruto.

OoOoO

Y bien, que les ha parecido. Aquí unos datos que parece he pasado desapercibido.

En mi fic, Hitsugaya ya es un capitán para esta época, en cambio Ichimaru Gin apenas es un teniente, por eso es mencionado como el genio teniente del quinto escuadrón en el capitulo dos, si no es así díganme para editarlo, por que en mi original ya lo he corregido.

Por otro lado, en este fic, Byakuya tubo la delicadeza de estudiar un poco el comportamiento de Rukia antes de unirla al clan, por eso dos años en lugar de uno, sin embargo parece que, sin importar la alteración que he hecho, estos se encuentran por primera ves durante el tercer año en la academia de shinigamis.

Si notan algunas faltas de ortografía háganmelo saber, para poder tener el placer de contar con todos como Beta. Así agarran practica y yo me equivocare menos.

Ahora solo una petición, review. Les gusta, lo odian, desean verme morir por haber tardado tanto en publicar, tratare de hacer realidad sus sueños.

PD: El perfil de Naruto como Shinigami aun no ara aparición, lo presentare como lo hiso el autor de Bleach con Ichigo, con todo incluso su autor favorito, así que estén atentos, por que pronto aparecerá, si es que no la riego antes. Bye!


	4. La Academia 3: Shikai

"Aquel que combate a los monstruos debe cuidad no convertirse en uno de ellos"

OoOoOoOoO

Las puertas se abrieron con la espada, las mariposas de la muerte agitaban sus alas volando a su alrededor. Esta era la última prueba antes de la graduación, irían al mundo humano para practicar el funeral de almas. Shuhei Hisagi observo con cierta incredulidad a los más de veinte a graduarse, se decía que muchos de los allí presentas ya tenían un puesto asegurado en el Gotei. En especial, aquellos que se habían destacado durante su estancia en la Academia de Shinigami.

Izuru Kira: Amenazaba con desplazar a la mayoría de los oficiales del Yonbantai, y no solo por su habilidad con el Kido curativo. Posee un nivel medio de Zanjutsu. Un muy elevado nivel en las artes demoniacas, destacando en el conocimiento del cuerpo para las artes médicas. Medio bajo en Hakuda, pero nadie podría decir que no sabe cómo defenderse. Y en Hoho gracias a su desarrollado control del Reiatsu podía impresionar a más de uno.

Hinamori Momo: Quien vio sus sueños realizados al tiempo que fue seleccionada dentro del grupo para pertenecer al Gobantai, liderado por su ya más que famoso Capitán Aizen Sosuke. Reunió los requisitos al pie de la letra, si bien su capacidad en el Zanjutsu era algo limitada, seguía siendo de las más hábiles. No obstante su mayor fortaleza radicaba en el Kido, donde fue calificada como una verdadera genio en la materia. Aunque sus facultades para el Hakuda daban que desear, su Hoho era uno de los más destacados, debido a su inmejorable nivel de control espiritual.

Abarai Renji: Debido a su actitud de busca pleitos, acabo por tener pocas posibilidades en algunos de los escuadrones, se decía que terminaría en la Tercera o Undécima División, lo cual aún no podía ser dicho a ciencia cierta. Con un Zanjutsu tan pesado como el suyo, la opción más acertada seria Decimo Primera División, sin embargo, aún quedaba por ver, en que forma evolucionaría su Zampakuto, si por alguna casualidad llegase a ser del tipo Kido, tendría por seguro una muerte rápida entre sus oficiales. Ya que su Kido era más uno de sus puntos débiles, que una habilidad que el pudiese usar en un combate de manera efectiva, no sería aceptado en alguna de las divisiones más sofisticadas, como decían ser sus miembros. Al haberse especializado tanto con la espada, su Hakuda no era algo de lo que pudiese presumir a los demás. Por desgracia, a pesar de ser tan rápido, la falta de control de su poder espiritual, colocaba su Hoho entre los más bajos, con el tiempo mejoraría, pero necesitaría de mucho trabajo duro.

Era por esas razones y muchas más, que no podía mantenerse tranquilo, algunos de los que desean sobrepasar a los más poderosos con una buena actuación ante ellos, tienden a causar problemas, lo había estado viendo muy seguido desde que se convirtió en supervisor en la Academia, y teniendo al protegido del Nibantai presente.

En lo personal no tenía nada en contra de Namikaze Naruto. Sabia de buena fuente que, entrenaba desde altas horas de la madrugada en el arte del Ni Tou Ryu por su propia cuenta, todo debido a la inusual forma de su Zampakuto y su saya. No obstante era un secreto a voces de su posición como saco de arena de la Capitana Soi Fong. Como se enteró el Gotei en general era un misterio pero se decía que el Teniente Omaeda Marechiyo pasó una muy larga temporada en los cuarteles de la Cuarta División, hecho que fue muy conocido.

-Primer grupo, vendrán conmigo, manténgase juntos, intenten no usar la violencia con los Plus (Espiritus humanos, comunes y corrientes)- observo como la mayoría de los estudiantes se formaban por conjuntos de amigos, excluyendo de manera intencional a Namikaze y al resto de los prodigios del último año "Yo no haría eso si son o no favorecidos tenerlos a corta distancia puede convertirse en una gran ventaja en el futuro" tardo un poco antes de que lograse unirse al resto de los supervisores "Era de esperarse, son compañeros desde inicios de la Academia" -¡Abarai, Hinamori, Izuru y Namikaze!, en aquella dirección, manténgase aleras a la presencia de los Espíritus De Tierra- les advirtió, antes de desplazarse a un tejado, donde poder observarlos mejor.

-Hay que agradecer de vez en cuando a esos salvajes de la Undécima División, a pesar de la cantidad de espíritus del lugar, no hay ni un solo hollow a la vista- comento fanfarrón uno de los supervisores, alguno de los oficiales de la Undécima División lo hubiese escuchado ahora sería hombre muerto.

-Dilo de nuevo frente a Kempachi y tendrás mi apoyo- comento otro entre risas.

-¡Loco frente al endemoniado distrito ochenta ni loco!- aquellos dos comenzaron a carcajearse como si fuese en vedad gracioso

"No aria falta el capitán, no serían capases de decirlo ante nadie" con ese pensamiento, Hisagi ignoro a sus dos compañeros.

OoOoO

Era como un pequeño juego de ajedrez, incluso más sencillo, desde esta altura era como un simple juego de damas, chasqueo los dedos, y así como si nada, el cielo se partió abriendo la Garganta, revelando a los tres Hollow Gigantes modificados. Aquellos tres eran su más reciente y mejor resultado, trato de lograrlo con seres inferiores, pero no resistían el cambio, y con superiores… bien no podían ocultar su presencia, pero ellos. Por un segundo le pareció ver a uno de los supervisores detectar a sus creaciones, lo descarto en el mismo momento en el que este salto en dirección contraria.

-Como polillas a la luz. Siguen la fuente de reiatsu más grande a su alcance- se acomodó los lentes con un simple gesto de la mano -Gin, busquemos una mejor locación, no quiero perder detalle alguno- "Hoy tenemos un muy prometedor factor extra. Si el viejo ha visto algo en ti, yo también sabré aprovecharlo bien… Namikaze-kun" dio un pequeñísimo vistazo con el rabillo del ojo "Sin importar si eres devorado o sobrevives, siempre podrás serme muy útil"

Ichimaru solo inclino su cabeza al ver desaparecer a Aizen, no sabría decir si era divertido o triste "Y nos esforzamos tanto en créalos" -Diviértanse jugando con la comida, Vacío-san" sonrió como un niño ante una juguetería, y lo que sus ojos llenos de anhelo podrían mostrarle al ataque de aquellas bestias casi sin conciencia.

Ser el subordinado de Sosuke era tan divertido.

OoOoO

Naruto caminaba con su zampakuto a la mano, como pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad desde que la Capitana del Nibantai se la confisco, con tal de que se enfocase casi por completo en las artes distintas al Zanjutsu. No logro tener gran efecto en sus progresos, antes de ir a lo que era un infierno diario a puros golpes, practicaba el kendo, hasta el punto de quedar rendido. Recordaría por siempre agradecer a Hanataro las pastillas de recuperación.

"Sera que Onee-chan tendrá ya mi encargo, dijo que no me preocupara, pero Korotsuchi-Taicho da miedo" salto junto a los demás, habían encontrado un, muy en especial enfadada espíritu de tierra -¡Vamos, cálmate Oba-san!- la anciana rugió azotando los brazos en donde apenas un segundo atrás estuvo "Esta por transformarse" -¡Momo-chan!- ella asintió alejándose envainando su espada comenzando una recitación, Kira se lanzó a distraer la atención del agonizante plus, dándoles un espacio -¡La cadena Renji!- ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo, y lo que detenía a la anciana atada a las paredes de una casa en ruinas se derrumbó en pedazos sobre el suelo, antes de que espíritu se diese cuenta de su libertad, fue golpeada y paralizada por los seis pilares de luz dorada, con calma restaurada Izuru coloco el sello de la Sociedad de Almas completando el funeral de las almas -Rikujokoro (Prisión de Luz de Seis Barrotes), estuvo maravilloso Momo-chan- Hinamori se sonrojo un poco antes de sonreír, no fue tan difícil como en realidad esperaba "Demonios, yo quería ser quien realizara los funerales" tal vez, debió prestar más atención, a su alrededor.

Un grito lleno de agonía se escuchó llenando la atmosfera de terror, todo se hiso súbitamente pesado por la fuerza espiritual a su alrededor, y el aullido de lo que sin duda alguna era un Hollow les atravesó el corazón, como un relámpago el cielo nocturno. Los gritos auxilio de los estudiantes siendo atacados, el de los supervisores desapareciendo, y lo que se veía como un sombra con brillantes ojos amarillos se alzó sobre ellos, la resplandeciente mascara manchada de sangre, escuchando el terrorífico crujido de los huesos al romperse, cuerpo se partió en dos entre fauces del vacío más grande que jamás se hubiesen atrevido a imaginar. Por la mente de todos ellos paso una palabra "MENOS"

OoOoO

En verdad era un gran desperdicio ¿Cuántos experimentos se podrían haber realizado? ¿Cuánta valiosa información podrían haber reunido? Acaso no podrían ver la genialidad de la idea ¿Cuántos inútiles podrían ser reemplazados? ¿Qué acaso no la cámara de los cuarenta seis no había visto los resultados con Nemu? Bien ella era en teoría un clon al que no podía evitar llamar de vez en cuando hija, pero no quería decir nada.

"Tonterías, es solo que nadie más va ser responsable si no yo" arrojo otro puñado de almas modificadas, tomando otro más

-¡Mayuri-sama!- Nemu llego corriendo -Mayuri-sama una Garganta, en la zona de pruebas del mundo humano-

Arrojo lo que ocupaba sus manos en ese momento, dio un par de pasos en su dirección y, la bofetada que le propino a su propia hija podrían confundirla con facilidad con la de un morboso golpeador -No armes tanto escándalo por una simple garganta, ya deberían esos ignorantes saber eliminar las amenazas inferiores, eso y escapar de los Menos-

-Mayuri-sama… no se detectó ninguna lectura- se explicó a sí misma, incluso antes de que su Capitán y padre pudiese decir algo más.

Siendo el líder del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo, paso a un lado de su hija, sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada en el suelo -¡No te quedes allí tirada como un tapete, rápido!- "Una Garganta, pero ninguna lectura, se están desarrollando, o solo acobardando, cualquiera de los dos no importa" tomo asiento frete a la pantalla de la computadora principal durante apenas diez segundos, viendo desaparecer a tres de los cuatro supervisores de la prueba, sin señal alguna de los Hollow -Interesante- "Uno… dos… tres" conto con los dedos.

-¡Emergencia… Hollow… Atención…. No… … …!-

Que acaso no podía dar su maldita petición de ayuda de buena manera -Que molesto, ¡Nemu!, pídele a alguien que se encargue de esto, tengo mucho que hacer- le ordeno, ignorando las peticiones de auxilio, mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad los códigos para los filtros -¡No te he dicho que vayas tú, estúpida, alguna de las otras Divisiones que lo haga, y regresa de inmediato!- no iba a enviarla a ella, ya eran más de veinte años de investigación, casi cien tipos de drogas diferentes en su sistema, inmunidad a su propio Bankai, súper fuerza, velocidad, y una conciencia propia, sumisa, pero propia. Es que acaso creía que de verdad no sabía lo que había estado haciendo a sus espaldas. Todo en ellos era en verdad, muy interesante.

Cuando salió del recinto de la Décimo Segunda División, para buscar ayuda, Korotsuchi Nemu jamás imagino, encontrarse primero que nadie con esa persona, y aunque la expresión en su rostro no se modificó ni un ápice mientras presentaba su informe ante él, sentir sus manos en sus hombros al asegurarle que iría en persona logro, que aquel casi imperceptible aumento en los latidos de su corazón se detuvieran, en el mismo momento que vio desaparecer aquel blanco haori con el número cinco grabado en su espalda.

"Es como si me hubiese estado esperando desde un principio" si había al menos una cosa que ella compartiera con su padre, era esa infinita curiosidad "Sosuke Aizen. Gobantai-Taicho. Zampakuto: Kyoka Suigetsu" -Demasiado perfecto- y si existía algo en lo que ella como su padre no podían creer que existiera, era eso mimo "Tendré los ojos abiertos"

OoOoO

-¡Hado: San Juu Ichi: Shakkaho!-

Hisagi escucho como tres de los examinados supervivientes gritaban en casi perfecta sincronía -¡Mierda!- fue lo único que llego a decir, al ver como ese enorme Hollow paso por sobre su defensa, había estado tratado de perderlo y llegar a los estudiantes, tenía que salvarlos, una luz roja ilumino su rostro -Dios- susurro incrédulo, como fue que logró evadir el Cero no lo descubriría nunca, o eso pensaba cuando su espalda choco con la de ese chico -¡Namikaze!- allí estaba él fue como verse en un espejo y aquel vacío lo perseguía como su único objetivo, cuando sus ojos volvieron al hueco que lo hostigaba advirtió la saya del rubio, clavada entre ellos, era lo que desvió el ataque del Hollow.

Aquellas bestias saltaron sobre ellos, y Hisagi descubrió para su sorpresa el estar aún con vida, aquellos gigantes lo habían ignorado por completo -¡Shuhei-sempai, ayude a los demás pronto, yo los distraeré!- Naruto corría con esas dos cosas apenas a dos metros tras él, podría haberlos dejado atrás, pero si lo hacía, acosarían seguro al supervisor, y después a sus compañeros, si no fuese por todo lo que entrenaba a diario con la Capitana Soi Fong ya sería la botana de esos dos "Persiguen la mayor fuente de reiatsu primero, ignorando a las más pequeñas" sin dudarlo un segundo salto a donde sus amigos, justo entre ellos y el Hollow gigante, sin embargo, cuando quiso volver a ser el blanco de aquellos espíritus caídos, estos se quedaron quietos, vigilantes de sus tres nuevas presas, Renji, Izuru y Hinamori -¡Maldición! Tela oscura, rasgadura, las ramas del árbol blanco, relámpago ¡Hado: Yon: Byakurai! (Artes Destructivas: Número Cuatro: Relámpago Blanco)-

La centella blanco solo sirvió para levantar algo de polvo entre sus amigos y la amenaza inminente frete a ellos, y aunque Abarai, Kira, Momo y Shuhei, intentando mantener semejantes monstruos a distancia estos seguían avanzando ignorando sus ataques rodeándoles, dejándolos sin salida, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Naruto fue gritar arrojándose sobre del primero que vio, clavando el filo de su espada justo en el ojo izquierdo del vacío. Una descomunal mano lo sujeto estrujándolo antes de arrojarlo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, al atravesar unas tres paredes y caer en el suelo sintió como si su cuerpo acabara de pasar por una moledora de carne, los huesos se le iban a romper, no podía aun creer que unos descerebrados Hollow le tendieran una trampa, ahora lo devorarían, lo perdería todo, todo aquello que jamás tuvo en vida.

-Otra vez, así sin más, te sacrificas por aquellos que no te lo han pedido- escucho -Eres como la liebre que no podía hacer nada más, que entregar su propio cuerpo para alimentar al hombre perdido en el bosque… y lo peor, lo haces sin pensar- su espíritu interior se materializo ante sus ojos, con su inmaculado kimono rojo, resplandeciendo con la luz, como si fuese sangre fresca -Tanto así le temes a tu propio poder, tanto así nos temes- Naruto intento responder, pero sin alguna explicación, su voz, no salía -Si lo que querías desde un principio era desaparecer, pudiste al menos dejarme ir ¡Me torturas regresándome aquel horrible lugar!- grito, y el sonido de la desesperación sonó tan profundamente dentro de sus oídos, que sintió como si se le clavaran, agujas en el corazón.

Logro de alguna manera ponerse de pie, intentando no sentirse miserable al verla llorar, con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, sosteniendo sus lágrimas, y con cada paso que el daba, ella daba otro alejándose hasta que por fin, su propia imagen quedo, apenas a unos milímetros de los rostros enmascarados de los espíritus caídos -Pero… otra vez estaré solo, estaremos solos, ya paso una vez, no quiero que me vean con esos ojos llenos de desprecio, ya no quiero ser odiado- se quedó quieto, esperando su respuesta, pero esta no llegaba, no como el esperaba.

-Prometiste protegerme, y ahora rompes tu promesa, mi bosque, el agua, la luna llena, ya no voy a verles nunca más- sollozo

-Si quiero protegerte, pero somos, nosotros o ellos, quienes han reconocido nuestra existencia- le respondio a sus lamentos.

Retiro las manos de su rostro, entregándole una mirada casi con desprecio -Pues cuando los devoren, los veremos en sus estómagos, porque no creo que exista un solo hueco en el mundo, que se conforme solo con nosotros en sus infinitos abismos- le extendió las manos -Tu puedes salvarnos, puedes salvarlos, mátalos, yo te aseguro que tu poder y el mío, juntos, no dejara huella alguna de estas despreciables criaturas en este mundo, solo toma mi mano, y cuéntale al mundo, lo que le hemos ocultado con tanto recelo- las manos de Naruto aun temblaban, al tiempo que se acercaban al alma de su Zampakuto, y cuando tomo sus manos, sintió esa agradable sensación de calidez, que solo experimentaba, cuando estaba con ella, su figura se desapareció, convirtiéndose en la de su espada, aun clavada en el ojo izquierdo de ese Hollow.

OoOoO

A Renji le hubiera gustado saber que era lo que movía sus piernas, tal vez era que lo habían utilizado como un cebo, o el que Naruto se estuviese sacrificando a sí mismo para salvarlos, o tal vez, era una bizarra mescla de ambos, pero el solo imaginar a su primer rival desaparecer por intentar salvarle el pellejo le hiso desear ahora más que nunca, conocer el nombre de su cortadora de almas. Rukia, si el moría, sin que al menos intentara hacer algo al respecto, una oportunidad para salvarlo y no tomarla, lo odiaría, nunca lo perdonaría.

-¡Bakudo: Roku Juu San: Sajo Sabaku! (Cadena Obligatoria que Enrolla)- por un momento Hinamori sintió como se quedaba sin aliento, ya había estado utilizando una gran cantidad de su reiatsu "Por favor llega, llega, salva a Namikaze-kun" sus pensamientos seguían el ritmo de sus pasos al correr, vio casi con instantáneo alivio como sus artes demoniacas rodeaban a esos tres gigantescos Hollow. Solo en esa ocasión la pequeña shinigami se sintió por completo útil.

Aquellas eran las ataduras de nivel sesenta tres, mientras corría, enfundo su katana, acto seguido comenzó a quitarse el botiquín del Yonbantai -¡Renji abre un espacio!- este asintió de inmediato "No fallare, no debo fallar, no caeré en la desesperación, tengo estar tranquilo, o si no, no funcionaran" ya tenía en sus manos las cuerdas y bastones canalizadores, él lo salvaría, Naruto fue el único que no pensó que era un cobarde por entrar a la selección de la Cuarta División, en lugar de eso, le había presentado a un miembro de la misma, un oficial, Yamada Hanataro.

Dejo de estar sorprendido, al ver a estos cuatro prospectos a shinigami ser capases de sobreponerse al ataque sorpresa, ni mucho menos pensar en algo aparte del como escapar, en lugar de eso, uno de ellos, quien menos hubiera imaginado, se convirtió a si mismo en objetivo de los vacío. El más agresivo, trataba de mantener la calma buscando una forma de abrir paso al único con entrenamiento médico. La más pequeña y tímida niña que en la vida había visto, estaba utilizando Bakudo de nivel superior al sesenta con una maestría que muchos oficiales desearían poseer. Quien poseía el rostro más inexpresivo, en su cara podías ver con facilidad, como deseaba ser aunque sea un poco más útil. Si sus fallecidos compañeros hubieran tenido por lo menos la mitad de ese valor, ahora aún podrían estar con vida.

OoOoO

Entonces paso, y fue como si el peso del mundo entero les callera encima en forma de un espectral manto rojo, la explosión arrojo todo aquello que no pudiese soportar tan inmenso poder, quedaron inconscientes en el acto, fuera del alcance de los Hollow.

Como espectadores, sin importar la distancia de su origen, podía sentirlo, aquellas ansias asesinas e instinto de combate, elevándose en un pilar de energía carmesí, que partito en dos el horizonte, el cielo nocturno quedo despejado, revelando una luna que se teñía con lentitud con rojo sangre.

A lo lejos, Aizen observaba aquel pilar de luz, enmarcado por la luna enrojecida, y una sonrisa casi infantil se hiso presente sobre su rostro, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ver tan majestuoso poder. Absorto en sus pensamientos se sorprendió como nunca antes cuando toda esa energía comenzó a tomar forma, todo ese poder espiritual liberado de golpe, y la descomunal figura de un zorro se iba formando, sus ojos, esos ojos rojos, despreciaban todo lo que veían, y por un momento se sintió inferior a un insecto. Con su fantasmagórico rugido, aquella aparición se fue disolviendo, al igual que ese horrible sentimiento que jamás había experimentado hasta este día en toda su vida, miedo.

Múltiples garganta se abrían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, al tiempo que recuperaba aquella mascara inexpresiva que ocupaba su rostro en todo momento, solo levanto su pequeña Zampakuto degollando a un insignificante vacío que salía justo a sus espaldas, su Capitán solo lo vio de reojo asintiendo, como señal de partida, así como desde un principio se había planeado, era la hora de hacer acto de aparición. Que mejor, estaba empezando a ponerse todo muy aburrido.

OoOoO

Recuperaron el conocimiento momentos después solo para quedar mudos de la impresión, y como si aquellos tres gigantes no fuesen suficiente, cientos de Hollow se estaban reuniendo a su alrededor, así como se aproximaban se detuvieron, la sangre estallo sobre sus caras, los Huecos no llegaban a gritar, solo caían en pedazos por todas partes al mismo tiempo, y por poco que podían ver, eran manchas borrosas de shinigami, todos, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Los Hollow gigantes se abrían paso aplastando a los pequeños, aquellos refuerzos pasaron a su lado, reuniéndose alrededor de Naruto en el centro, haciendo fácil verlos bien, al quedarse quietos protegiéndolo, todos ellos eran el mismo Namikaze, nueve de ellos, cada uno con su propia Zampakuto, copia fiel de la que en ese momento, el mismísimo rubio portaba en su mano.

Una hoja que en pocas palabras parecía hecha con el único propósito de cortarlo todo y nada más: Su filo dentado a modo de colmillos, reflejando el rojo de la sangre derramada, el tsuka (Mango o empuñadura) no era más que un trozo de madera negra pulida de manera extraordinaria, sin tsuba, en su lugar, estaba una pequeña ranura, entre este y el filo.

En el centro de aquel perturbador paisaje, la fuente de tan inhumano reiatsu, los recibió con una sonrisa siniestra, aquellas copias fueron desapareciendo, y los tres gigantes abrieron sus bocas, arrojando un cero simultaneo. Con un movimiento apenas visible, usando su espada, la luz de los vacíos fue reflejada de regreso, desintegrándolos al instante.

-Bakudo: Kyu Juu Kyu: Kin (Artes de atadura: Noventainueve: Sello)- Sosuke Aizen no tuvo más que levantar sus manos, no imaginaba que tuviese que sellarlo para poder moverse con libertad "Has resultado en verdad muy peligroso"

-¡Aizen-Taicho!- los otros cuatro supervivientes llegaron a su lado, dejando a Ichimaru eliminar al resto de los Hollow, que el mismo no elimino al pasar atreves de ellos.

-¿Qué… que le pasa?- se apresuró a preguntar Renji, los ojos de preocupación de Hinamori se llenaban de lágrimas, al ver como Izuru, intentaba de forma inútil calmarlo para poder acercarse a tratar sus heridas, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar cuando sus artes demoniacas lo sellaron.

"Estos también pueden ser utiles" -No te preocupes pequeña, esta poseído por su propio poder, no es usual ver algo como esto, pero ocurre en este tipo de situaciones- "Sin embargo has probado que serás mucho más útil de lo que jamás podrías imaginar, Namikaze-kun" se inclinó, extendiendo su mano frete a Naruto, dejándolo inconsciente.

Shuhei quedo impactado de ver como con un golpe de su reiatsu, el Capitán de la Quinta División dejo fuera de combate al rubio "Impresionante, este es el poder del Gobantai-Taicho, es asombroso y terrible al mismo tiempo" se descubrió a si mismo temblando, Hisagi se vio obligado a reescribir su lista personal de cosas a las que temer, y sin mucho esfuerzo aquel hombre paso a encabezar su lista.

OoOoO

Durante su regreso al Seireitei, los miembros de la Décimo Segunda División, quienes tuvieron el cruel placer de ver tan horrible espectáculo desde sus agradables asientos en el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo, dejaron que se filtrara casi toda la información del incidente, por lo que los Trece Batallones de Protección, ya se encontraban enterados de lo ocurrido a su llegada. Al momento de atravesar la puerta espiritual, los espectadores reunidos por los rumores, se vieron a sí mismos teniendo grandes dificultades para poder respirar. Aun con las ataduras de nivel noventainueve, con Naruto apenas recuperando el conocimiento, su poder seguía estando muy por encima del nivel normal. Lo que para Aizen era más que evidente, con solo ver aquella espada, que no regresaba a su forma normal, aquellas nueve líneas de su tsuba parecían estar ansiosas por salir.

Como Teniente de la Décimo Tercera División, Kaien se enteró casi al momento de lo ocurrido, a pesar de estar tan lejos en el monte Koifushi donde entrenaba con su nueva subordinada, fue muy difícil para el mantener la calma, al saber lo que le ocurrió al grupo de estudiantes y no poder ir a ayudarles, peor aún, sabiendo que Naruto estaba allí con ellos, por si fuera poco, con solo ver la cara de Rukia sabía lo mucho que ella estaba…

-¡Kaien-dono!- Kuchiki grito señalando e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, este reconoció al instante a la teniente Kotetsu Isane y algunos de los oficiales del Yonbantai, su hermana Kyone y su inseparable compañero Kotsubaki Sentaro fueron quienes les avisaron.

-Lo ves ya puedes tranquilizarte, ellos se encargaran de curar sus heridas solo… mierda- ella corrió, cuando la vio dar el tercer paso, intento con todas sus fuerzas evitar que siguiera "Maldición"

Rukia logro percibir solo por un instante como las ataduras de Naruto se disolvían, por desgracia no podría haber imaginado lo que se apareció ante sus ojos. Todo se volvió oscuro, era tan frio y caliente al mismo tiempo, al intentar respirar fue como si le estuviesen extrayendo el oxígeno de los pulmones, una delgada niebla roja iba tomando forma, materializándose con la seductora imagen de una jovencita en un entallado kimono purpura de brillantes de la más fina tela, le sonrió con lindura, sus labios carmín fueron exponiendo con lentitud una serie de afiladísimos colmillos, su rostro se deformo, sus manos se convirtieron en garras, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer desgarrando la fina tela de sus ropas, en un momento la trasformación estuvo completa y un descomunal zorro de pelaje carmesí estuvo frente a ella, quien a comparación no era más que una pequeñísima mota de polvo. Esas fauces descomunales se abrieron, segundos después cerrándose sobre ella sin la menor resistencia.

OoOoO

El incidente en la entrada del Seireitei fue muy conocido, la gran mayoría de los novatos que de manera imprudente se reunieron en aquel lugar, pasaron por una de las más aterradoras experiencias de toda su vida, muchos de ellos despertaron gritando, rogando a algún ente invisible no ser devorados, la mismísima Capitana Unohana recomendó a una buena parte de ellos, pidiesen ser transferidos a las aéreas administrativas, ya no servirían para luchar, esa era la triste verdad.

Korotsuchi Mayuri paso la mayor parte de un mes observando los videos que las mariposas de la muerte lograron obtener, esos Hollow gigantes eran muy interesantes, después de una larga serie de análisis informo que, ni uno solo de ellos era un menos. Al terminar con aquellos, tarea que describió como un trabajo algo aburrido y tedioso, paso sus días tan solo admirando los medidores volverse locos con aquella firma de reiatsu, Namikaze Naruto, es sin duda un shinigami muy interesante, ese número en su cuenta final, cinco dígitos, dieciocho mil trescientos cinco, si fue mayor, no podía asegurarlo la cifra fue tomada a su llegada, después de aquel, no muy desafortunado incidente a la disolución del Bakudo del Gobantai-Taicho, pero estaba seguro, que la superaba con creses en el momento que invoco por primera vez el poder de su Shikai. Sin importar cuan interesantes eran esos huecos capases de ocultar su poder espiritual, o ese desproporcionado poder que el rubio poseía, su Zampakuto, esa espada en su laboratorio, agitándose contra sus amarras, como si tuviese la suficiente voluntad propia, como para moverse por sí misma como anhelando las manos de su dueño, eso era lo que en este momento, mantenía sus parpados abiertos sin poder cerrarlos ni por un segundo.

Soi Fong termino de rendir su informe, al ser responsable por el ex shinobi, se vio obligada a reportar su estado mental, después de una serie de… combates, ella no los llamaría de esa forma, más bien, fueron una completa pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse, que estaba más temeroso de su propio poder de lo que en la vida estuvo mientras entrenaban, a comparación, sin importar cuantas marcas de la homonka llego a tatuar Suzumebachi, nunca dejaba de mirarla a los ojos durante sus prácticas, ahora cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, sus puños se detenían antes de llegar a ella, su velocidad disminuía de tal forma que su inútil Fukutaicho no tendría problemas en seguirlo, y ese creciente talento en su Hakuda se detuvo de golpe. Era un verdadera lástima, se había convertido en un inútil.

OoOoO

La unidad de confinamiento en las instalaciones del Nibantai, diseñadas para el encarcelamiento temporal de shinigamis rebeldes, era una estructura construida en parte con roca letal, sustancia que posee la habilidad de repeler los espiritrones. Se decía que Zaraki Kempachi pasó una buena temporada en alguna de ellas, tras haber ingresado a la División de la cual ahora era Capitán. Para los curiosos fue el mismísimo Sotaicho quien se vio en la necesidad de intervenir para poder encarcelarlo. Escapo al día siguiente.

De una forma u otra, todos los oficiales tienen derecho a entrar en esta área, y como Capitán de la Novena División, Tozen Kaname, podía darse el lujo de transitarlas a su antojo, sin embargo bajo sus propios principios, toco la puerta antes de abrirla -Permiso- a pesar de no poseer el sentido de la vista, conseguía sentir hasta el más pequeño objeto dentro de esa habitación "Pocos le temen a su poder por lo que este puede hacer a los otros, y el, está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerlo" de alguna manera, el ojiazul termino en su lista de personas valiosas -Puedes relajarte, no te esfuerces demasiado, soy muy capaz de soportar tu presión espiritual- no obstante al sentir el peso completo de su fuerza, se encontró a si mismo teniendo que liberar la suya propia para no caer de rodillas "Está lleno de ira, igual que esa bestia demoniaca" se recompuso antes de continuar -He venido a solicitarte que te unas al Kyubantai, sé que no te interesa, sin embargo, los miembros de nuestra comando tienen el mejor nivel de control sobre su reiatsu, algo de lo cual podrías muy bien beneficiarte a la larga- argumento, impidiéndole al rubio siquiera el responder antes de que el terminara de hablar.

Naruto observo a ese hombre pensando en su propuesta, estaba tan acostumbrado a ver en los rostros de las personas, aquello que deseaban ocultar, pero este no era el caso "No tiene expresiones, y si confió una vez más" -Aun no puedo controlarlo, menos con mi propia espada- sus intentos por desalentar al Capitán no surtieron efecto, este permanecía allí de pie, esperando una respuesta mucho más simple -Está seguro de que puedo hacerlo, no me conoce, no sabe nada sobre mí en lo absoluto, podría decir al menos si soy de confianza con solo sentir mi presencia- aquel rápido modo de asentir con un sí, lo hiso callar.

-Tengo plena confianza en ti, Namikaze-kun, después de todo, Kaname y yo mismo estuvimos presentes en el momento que decidiste unirte a la Academia- se dejó ver entrando al cuarto de confinamiento como si fuese su propia habitación -Sabemos por lo que estás pasando, aquellos que hemos logrado perfeccionar nuestras habilidades y llegado al límite de las capacidades de un shinigami seremos siempre temidos por nuestro poder, sin importar que nuestra más sincera prioridad sea protegerlos- "Tendré que devolverle el favor algún día Hinamori-kun" aquel discurso preparado, bajo las bases de todo lo que pudo extraer de su compañera y amiga fue más útil de lo que se atrevió a imaginar en un principio, el velo de tranquilidad y comprensión que había preparado estaba cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Pensó en todo lo que se le había dicho en tan poco tiempo, recordó con poca dificultad la advertencia que recibió de ella "Nemu-oneechan, no puedo seguir esperando, tendrá que ser de este modo" se dejó llevar por esa corazonada, esperando que su solución fuese la correcta -Si me uno a alguna de sus divisiones, seré en verdad ¿Capaz de proteger aquellos que me necesitan?- ambos hombres asintieron al mismo tiempo en respuesta "Usagi-chan, yo, repondré el daño que te he hecho" -Aizen-Taicho, fue usted el ¿Qué me sello?- le respondió con un si al tiempo -Si llegase a salirme de control otra vez, usted ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo, detenerme?- lo juro, haciendo una promesa "¿Por qué no me siento tranquilo con esto?" suspiro al verse sin muchas opciones -Lamento mucho Kaname-Taicho, pero debo declinar su petición, si fuese posible, quisiera unirme a su división Gobantai-Taicho- "Esta es la decisión correcta, por favor, que sea la decisión correcta" Sosuke tranquilizo sus pensamientos posando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

Algo que nunca podría olvidar.

OoOoO

Naruto miraba el espacio en el que habían estado hasta hace unos instantes los dos Capitanes, tratando de imaginar lo que pudo haber ido mal para que todo este desastre ocurriera. Primero, una zona que ya había sido por completo limpiada por los miembros de la Undécima división, tenía a tres Hollow gigantes, y sin importar su habilidad para ocultar su reiatsu, ninguno de ellos podría no haber notado semejantes monstruos. Segundo, estaba más que seguro, sin importar el poco interés que tenía por el asunto de las pérdidas de sus compañeros, Kurotsuchi-Taicho no se arriesgaría a llamar de nuevo la atención ignorando todo aquel desastre. Tercero, y lo más extraño de todo, de verdad podía ser posible que su presión espiritual fuera mayor en el momento que se disolvieron las ataduras de nivel noventainueve, que en el momento que le fueron colocadas por uno de los mayores y más expertos Capitanes en las artes demoniacas.

Todos esos pensamientos sacudieron su memoria "Tus ojos, Usagi-chan…" se sujetó la cabeza mirando el suelo "Si tan solo no te hubiera hecho caso" la acosadora imagen del espíritu de su Zampakuto aun grabada en su retina, como en el mismísimo momento en el que pronuncio aquellas palabras "Yo… Yogosu Mangetsu Ketsueki: Kyuubi (Mancha la Luna Llena con Sangre: Nueve Colas)" del suelo se abrió un pequeño agujero, vio salir primero la negra empuñadura seguida de la guarda de nueve puntas y la hoja dentada, logro distinguir, en el reflejo del filo, el extraño decorado de una cabeza de zorro "La he llamado, pero, sin una saya, ni siquiera puedo llevarla conmigo" fuera una orden o una súplica, del suelo mismo salieron cintas de acero, rodeando la filosa hoja de la espada "Yo… yo ¿Hice esto?" encontró un diminuto papel colgando en cinturón de la saya -Lamento no haber estado allí nii-san, estará listo pronto… Nemu- soltó solo una risa, era tan evidente que no fue el quien recupero por sí mismo su Zampakuto, mas no olvidaría de lo que esta podía hacer con solo soltar la cabeza.

Se acomodó el cinturón dejando a la forma liberada de su espada a sus espaldas, ahora era cuando menos veinte centímetros más grande, podía sentir el ligero aumento de su peso, no fue difícil saber que la hoja ahora era un poco más gruesa, y con solo haberla visto una vez, supo de inmediato que su filo era peligroso. Desenvaino las cintas de acero se abrieron dejando libre a tan esplendida Katana en su mano, quería probarla, lo haría, con una estocada limpia partió en dos la puerta del confinamiento, ya desperdicio mucho tiempo encerrado, era hora de encontrar respuestas, pero primero la misión más difícil de todas, regresar con Soi Fong-Taicho y explicarle por qué partió en dos esa puerta.

OoOoO

La graduación fue presidida por el Ichibantai SoTaicho Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, quien con unas pocas palabras de aprecio, mayoritariamente dirigidas a quienes trabajaron duro y fueron seleccionados por los Capitanes en persona, le permitió a cada uno de ellos acercarse a él, para saludarlo. Cuando Naruto estuvo frente al legendario Shinigami, este se tomó un ligero respiro -Enorgulléceme muchacho- fueron sus palabras.

Era de esperarse que no a muchos les agradara el que Namikaze se graduara junto con todos los demás en circunstancias normales, esto se debía a lo que en sus opiniones llamaban favoritismos por parte de los oficiales de alto rango, por no llamar a ninguno de los Capitanes por su nombre, sin embargo todos sabían a quienes se referían con Capitanes, la temida Nibantai-Taicho, el popular Gobantai-Taicho y más raro aun el capitán de la Duodécima División.

Korotsuchi Nemu no era una mujer que alguno de los miembros de ninguna de las Trece divisiones se atreviese siquiera a mirar como un prospecto a pareja, sin importar que tan hermosa llegase a ser, pero fueron unas simples palabras las que la convirtieron en su oneechan -Felicidades niisan- se le acerco con un pequeño paquete en sus manos -Esto es… Ma… Mayuri-sama-

Su padre apareció de la nada con pequeños trozos del suelo cayendo de su rostro -Como decía Nemu, esto es de parte nuestra, Namikaze- le arrebato la caja envuelta en tela blanca de las manos a su hija entregándosela -Me tome la libertad de hacerle un pequeño ajuste, cosa que no tuve la oportunidad con el anterior- dijo aquello ultimo más para sí mismo "Voy a tener mis ojos siempre fijos en ti, mi interesantísimo experimento pendiente" -Nos retiramos- se alejó importándole poco el dejar a Nemu atrás.

-Lo lamento mucho niisan, nos veremos después- se despidió antes de darse cuenta ya se había alejado demasiado como para que la escuchara "Gracias por confiar en mi" no es como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

Kaien y el resto del clan Shiba llegaron a felicitarlo, y como era de esperarse de ella Kukaku dejo salir su opinión de lo que acababan de ver 'Mi futuro hermanito ya tiene novia, estoy horgullosa, hacedme tía antes que este idiota' riendo a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos, golpeando a su hermano mayor en la espalda. Si tan solo hubiese podido sentirla estando tan lejos, pero ella no tenía el valor, no después de lo que había visto en aquella visión, esta aun ocupaba una buena parte de sus pesadillas, pues de ningún modo olvidaría a la jovencita sonriendo, y al zorro carmesí devorándola… se mordió el labio inferior, quería felicitarle como los demás, y la pequeña cajita en su mano que no hacía nada más que temblar se quedaría allí, en su mano, en las manos de Kuchiki Rukia.

OoOoO

Pasarían seis meses para que los nuevos miembros del Gobantai probasen sus habilidades como miembros del Gotei aquello se debió al esperado acenso de su ex Fukutaicho Ichimaru Gin a Capitán de la Tercera División. Los pequeños grupos de novatos patrullaran los diferentes distritos del Rukongai, a pesar de todos los problemas que llego a tener para poder controlar su poder, ahora Naruto podía sentirse tranquilo, al caminar entre las almas normales a quienes en esta pequeña misión de reconocimiento, tenían como labor, proteger en caso de ser necesario, su misión duraría tres días.

-¡ALTO ALLÍ MALDITO ADEFESIO!- los gritos de un hombre enfurecido llamo su atención separándolo del resto del escuadrón -¡BASURA ASQUEROSA, ROBÁNDOME A MI, HARE QUE TE HAGAN PEDAZOS!- entre la gente que ignoraba las suplicas logro verla, una niña pequeña, sus pies se movieron solos, pero no llego antes que otro destacamento de shinigamis que pasaban por allí -Shinigami-sama, mil perdones no se preocupe, yo me encargo de esto, no es más que un demonio disfrazado- ellos apartaron al hombre de la niña, pero si esperaba que mejorara

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- aspecto con asco uno de ellos -Está muerta… no… es blanca, carajo esta maldita- uno de ellos se acercó a la pobre criatura.

-Te doy una moneda de oro por ella- aquel gordo bastardo la estaba comprando, cuando puso sus asquerosas manos en ella tras haberla comprado, esta se quejó vomitando sus pies -¡Mal nacida!- el filo de su espada reflejo el rostro casi sin vida de la niña -¡TE VOY A MATAR DEMONIO!-

Hasta el momento no sabía que era lo que tenía sus pies pegados al suelo viendo toda aquella escena, pero al ver la katana de aquel bastardo salir de su vaina apuntando a la niña estos perdieron el ancla que los detenía. Le bastó con desenvainar para que todos ellos cayeran de rodillas junto a la mayor parte de las almas a su alrededor, aquellas palabras le taladraban la cabeza en un eco infinito, tomo a la niña en sus brazos, habiéndose alejado envaino.

Aquellos dos bastardos cayeron al suelo en pedazos, lavando con sangre los vómitos de la niña.

OoOoOoOoO

Bien, final del capítulo, que les pareció, bueno, malo, solo con review sabré que debo de mejorar, he aquí mi sección de la que puedo responder posibles preguntas, hela aquí:

Posible respuesta 1: He leído unos cuantos x-over de Naruto y Bleach, en ellos me he encontrado con unas tramas buenas y otras malas. Sin embargo todas tenían algo en común, ninguno de los escritores uso ni por acercamiento al mismo Kyuubi como el espíritu de la Zampakuto de Naruto.

Posible respuesta 2: Si, la Zampakuto de Naruto tiene habilidades únicas que como podrán haber leído, si pusieron atención, le han devuelto una de las habilidades que tenían en vida, esta es: Kage Bunshin, por el momento la extensión de esta habilidad quedara pendiente, pero recuerden que por lo menos, cada cortadora de almas tiene su habilidad principal, de la cual pueden partir otras. PD: La nueva Saya o Vaina de Naruto fue hecha por Nemu, Mayuri metió mano por qué le pareció interesante.

Posible respuesta 3: La niña del final tendrá algún efecto en Naruto y posiblemente lo hará recordar… … ¿Quién sabe? Tendrán que averiguarlo en los siguientes capítulos.

Posible respuesta 4: Si, para quienes lo estén pensando, Ken-chan le pateara el tracero a Naruto por no entrar en su división, por el momento si lo quieren saber Zabusa está remplazando a este como su muñeco de prácticas.

Posible respuesta 5: Es posible caer bajo el encanto de tu propio poder y ser manipulado por este, si, le ocurrió a Ichigo mientras peleaba con Renji en sus intentos de superarlo para salvar a Rukia. A Naruto le ocurrió lo mismo pero como ya he dicho, Kyuubi no es para nada una chica que no tenga bien fuerte su voluntad.

Posible respuesta 6: El regalo que Nemu le hiso a Naruto será descrito a la perfección en el próximo capitulo, a quienes ya hayan podido deducir un poco lo que es, les permito que lo digan en vos alta, después de todo, es fácil de deducir. No a Nemu no le gusta Naruto, ella esta conmovida por la confianza que él le ha dado, y conociendo al rubio, ustedes ¿Creen que él no la llamaría Oneechan?

OK, eso es todo, espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado, recuerden que tengo la tendencia a checar otros fic, para evitar que los míos sean muy parecidos a los de otros, es decir no me gusta chotear las ideas, no obstante admito que tomo algunas de las que veo como base para lo mío.

Bien, así concluye la saga de la Academia estén atentos, próximo capítulo, la saga del Gotei.

Se despide afectuosamente Alter Ego.


	5. Goteijūsantai 1: ¡Akaisen Madorei!

Tenía tanto frio, hambre y sed, todo me dolía, el anciano me había golpeado tanto, solo por tomar un pan, solo una pequeña hogaza de pan tirada en el suelo, no era una ladrona, solo estaba muriendo de hambre, igual que en vida. Entonces, cuando ese hombre me obligo a levantarme, no pude contenerlo más, le vomite los pies, y ese acido sabor en mi boca, jamás lo olvidare. Ya no podía hablar, oír, incluso mis sentidos se negaban a ver algo más que simples sombras difusas, borrosas en movimiento, por un momento llegue a pensar, que todo, por fin, acabaría.

Ahora se sentía tan cálido, me sentí tan segura, era como poder volar, el viento reavivo mis ojos por que pude verlo por primera vez en mi vida, un espíritu celestial. Su rostro lleno de valor, aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el infinito cielo, sus cabellos dorados como el sol, sujetados por una cinta negra. Sentí su mano limpiar mi rostro, yo quise tocar el suyo, al hacerlo me sonrió, no logre escuchar sus palabras, mientras perdía la conciencia segura en sus brazos no dude en dejarme llevar.

Naruto percibió el frio en el cuerpo de la pequeña, por un segundo la imagino perdida, sin embargo, cuando ella lo miro, al verse reflejado a sí mismo en aquellas orbes nocturnas, removió algo en su corazón, limpio su blanca carita, cuando sintió sus pequeñas manos tocarle el rostro suplicando tan solo un poco de protección, le sonrió -Ahora estas a salvo, solo quédate conmigo, yo te protegeré- le ayudo reclinarse sobre su hombro. Sin importar los obstáculos, el llegaría a donde Unohana-Taicho, él iba a hacerlo.

Al acercarse a las puertas un descomunal martillo cayó sobre ellos, segundos después sonó una alarma y las paredes junto con la Shuwaimon (Puerta Sur) del Seireitei cayeron del cielo entre éste y el Rukongai -Muy osado por su parte shinigami-kun, intentando introducir una alma común justo bajo mis narices a la Ciudad de los Espíritus Puros- arriba la nube de escombros levantada por la fuerza del impacto con el martillo, apareció el rostro de la elite gigante, Bikonyudo, con gesto aburrido levanto la inmenso martillo con facilidad

-¡Bikonyudo-dono deténgalo, ha matado a un tercer oficial y a una alma errante a sangre fría!- grito un miembro del grupo al que pertenecía ese gordo bastardo

-¡¿Qué?- con no menos intención de reducirlo a polvo destrozo el lugar donde había estado Naruto.

Había escapado apenas por un centímetro de ser aplastado por la fuerza de tan impresionante golpe del guardián de la puerta sur, este agito su arma revelando su objetivo tras la polvareda, sin aviso alguno lanzo su puño contra el ex shinobi, Naruto no opuso resistencia salto frete a él recibiéndolo con los pies dejándose impulsar, aterrizando de rodillas en el suelo lejos de su alcance.

Namikaze logro ver venir un nuevo ataque en cámara lenta, la gigantesca arma del guardián en su dirección, con una sola mano mientras sostenía a la niña desenvaino recitando a tal velocidad que apenas se le podía entender, soltó la empuñadura dejando la katana levitando justo frete a él, le dio un pequeño impulso con el dorso de la mano "Ahora es cuando necesito de toda tu ayuda, Kyuubi" la espada brillo perdiendo su tsuba, dividiéndose en otras nueve Zampakuto que rotaban en el aire junto a la original -¡Me estas estorbando Hado: Go Juu Hachi: Tenran! (Artes Destructivas: Cincuentaiocho: Tempestad Gigante)- todas las espadas pararon al mismo tiempo, lanzando las diez tempestades por igual.

OoOoO

Los oficiales de la Séptima división junto con su Capitán, acababan de terminar con una reunión para asignar a los nuevos miembros de la misma, cuando vieron la descomunal figura del guardián de la Shuwaimon siendo arrojado por los aires como una hoja por la brisa. Iba Tetsuzaemon apenas y logro percibirlo al estar siempre a un paso de su Capitán, tal cual un Teniente tiene que estar, pero logro reconocer el eco de un gruñido casi bestial.

Komamura Sajin uso shunpo en el instante que vio comenzar a caer al gigante, logro sentir el pequeño temblor de la caída de éste tras su llegada, en ese momento -Iba, no interfieras- Tetsuzaemon acababa de alcanzarlo, no logro hacer nada más que inclinarse ante la orden "Ese fue Tenran, con suficiente poder como para mandar a volar a la elite" -Observa bien quien es, por que está a punto de entrar- le tomo al Capitán un par de pasos para llegar hasta la puerta.

Como su Teniente no quería dudar de Komamura-Taicho, pero de verdad creía posible que hubiese una persona aparte de Bikonyudo y sus compañeros, capaz de levantar la Shuwaimon del otro lado -Ta… ¡Taicho ¿Qué esta…?- no consiguió terminar su pregunta de la pura impresión de verlo realizar semejante hazaña "Está levantando el portón con tan solo una mano"

Al levantar la puerta, a través del grueso casco sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del intruso, lo reconoció enseguida, por su mente paso la absurda idea de que tanto Genryusai-dono como Tosen hubiesen perdido su capacidad para juzgar a las personas, pues el aura que podía ver alrededor de ese rubio shinigami tenía unas ansias de combate, por encima de su propio nivel animal, era más bien… demoniaco.

Con solo ver el escenario de lo que no hace mucho había acontecido, Iba trato de recordar a las llamadas, más raras Zampakuto de la Sociedad de Almas, pero entre lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que sus ojos estaban presenciado en ese preciso momento, sobrepaso todo aquello que podía atreverse tan solo a imaginar en sus pesadillas.

Eran nueve espadas, danzando alrededor del rubio shinigami, había escuchado mucho de él, pero nunca quiso creer palabra alguna, menos aun de ese degenerado e indecente metrosexual de Ayasegawa Yumichika, alcanzo a ver como su Capitán estiraba su mano para desenvainar. Se movió sin pensar, he ignoro una orden, tardaría poco en arrepentirse.

-¡No hace falta que ensucie su espada Taicho!- nunca permitiría semejante humillación para su Capitán, luchar contra un simple novato -Ríndete niño- solo vio filos venir de todas direcciones.

-¡Todoroke: Tenken! (Ruge: Castigo Divino)- un descomunal brazo dorado semitransparente salió de la nada pasando sobre la cabeza de Tetsuzaemon, las filosas espadas se desviaron y lo siguiente que paso quedo cubierto por una nube de escombro, una oleada de reiatsu disperso el obstáculo. El uniforme de Naruto quedo hecho pedazos sobre el lado derecho de su kimono, podía verse una seria y profunda herida donde el Shikai del Nanabantai-Taicho lo impacto -¡A un lado Iba!- fue la advertencia muy a tiempo de Sajin lo que salvo su cuello, en el lugar donde había estado, esa afilada Zampakuto llego aun a cortarle un mechón de cabello

"Me he salvado por los pelos" sus lentes de sol se partieron en dos cayendo frente a él, cuando levanto la mirada, se encontró con los ojos del ex shinobi a punto de apuñalarlo directo en el rostro.

-De… déjenos pasar por favor, Komamura-Taicho- jadeante suplico Naruto apuntando al teniente -Aún hay tiempo- se le podía ver temblar, apenas capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo en pie -Tengo… debo llevarla…- la punta de su katana roso la cara del Fukutaicho haciéndole un insignificante corte sobre la piel, que sangro apenas una gota.

-¡Bankai!- el portón del sur que hasta ese momento había estado sosteniendo con una sola mano se levantó por completo, y la imagen inclinada de una armadura negra enmarco al Capitán de la Séptima División con su sombra -Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Cuerdas Negras de la Ruina Divina)- con la monstruosa espada de la segunda liberación hiso pedazos todo cuanto tocaba dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso "¿Qué demonios?" se escuchó el sonido del choque entre metales, los pies de la Ruina Divina se deslizaron atrás por la fuerza del impacto "A detenido la Tengen" un resplandor rojo lo cegó por un instante, cubriéndolo por completo a él y a la forma final de su Zampakuto.

OoOoO

Los asesinaría, a él y a la niña ¿Qué no acababa de prometer que la protegería? Necesitaba poder, más poder, la gigantesca espada del Bankai, se abalanzó sobre él, incapaz de evadirla o defenderse de manera apropiada recibió el ataque con la katana viéndose arrastrado por su fuerza, su brazo derecho estaba a punto de romperse, ya podía sentir el crujir de sus huesos bajo su piel. Entonces los escucho, los gritos de las almas errantes a sus espaldas lo devolvió a la realidad, de algún modo consiguió poner los pies en la tierra, para sentir el dolor más agudo que jamás había experimentado hasta ese momento, sus músculos se desgarraron al instante, sus venas reventaron por la presión que todo el poder de la segunda liberación había utilizado en tan solo un segundo, su brazo derecho era ahora una masa sanguinolenta que lo empapaba con aquel tibio elixir oscuro.

Cegado por la sangre le pareció escuchar un susurro cada vez con mayor claridad -Así, con todo nuestro poder, en la vida nunca luchaste por ti mismo o por algo que anhelaras poseer por simple deseo, sin embargo, para proteger a cualquiera que te diese la más mínima muestra aceptación, has sido capaz de todo- era la suave voz de su Zampakuto, tan clara ahora como si estuviese hablándole al oído -Si lo que quieres es más poder, confía en mí, yo te hare invencible, imparable- por un momento su silencio llego a pensar que lo había abandonado -Mi galante carcelero, a quien intente convertir en mi esclavo, y he sido yo la que se ha entregado a ti como tal- Kyuubi, su cortadora de almas, de la cual comenzó brotar reiatsu en la forma una llama de roja energía espiritual.

Lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, sus músculos dejaron de doler, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar y, por alguna razón, el peso de la segunda liberación le pareció ligero, aquellas palabras se formaron por instinto en su boca -¡Akaisen Madorei! (Resplandor Rojo de la Esclava del Demonio)- la descarga de energía espiritual elevo la Tengen, cubriendo la armadura por completo. Tras el ataque todo se hiso borroso, lo último que vieron sus ojos era la espada de la Ruina Divina cayendo sobre ellos.

Komamura se abrió paso entre las almas indiscretas que se reunieron al ver su Bankai, en la puerta sur del Rukongai, Shuwaimon, se inclinó ayudando a su Teniente a volver en si -Iba, has el favor de ayudar a los heridos- este asintió a la orden sin protestar, volviendo su mirada al objetivo de su ataque "¿Por qué tan prometedor shinigami perpetraría tal acto de traición?" Tengen levanto su espada descubriendo un enorme cráter en el suelo, en cuyo fondo solo podía imaginar a quien lo había desafiado hecho pedazos -¿Qué?... imposible- atónito ante lo que veían sus ojos, estaba con vida, aun más importante, ese olor mesclado llego a su nariz como una flecha, levanto el cuerpo del rubio "Una niña, está viva" para hacer su impresión aun mayor, no parecía que ella hubiese recibido daño alguno tras sus constantes ofensivas.

La culpa embargo su corazón tras lo ocurrido, envainando su espada observando su detractor reflejo en ella, quedo paralizado, creyendo en vano que era tan solo una ilusión lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, una muesca en el filo de su acero. Genryusai-dono estaba en lo correcto después de todo, un alma llena de potencial, con la gran suerte de tener a un Capitán de División como Aizen-san.

OoOoO

Recupero el conocimiento buscando a la niña como si de ello dependiese su vida, hasta que el intenso dolor de sus heridas lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo, tenía el brazo derecho enyesado y sellado, con tal de evitar que se hiciese aún más daño. Escucho un tenue respirar a su lado, allí estaba ella, sentadita en una silla con la cabecita recostada en su almohada durmiendo, sana y salva, con un aspecto mucho más fuerte y feliz.

Respiro por fin tranquilo, cumplió su promesa, la alcanzo retirando un mechón de su cabello, tan blanco como ella de su carita "No existen remordimientos al luchar por los demás sin miedo a tu propio poder… gracias Kyuubi" volvió su vista a la entrada del cuarto -Lamento mucho todos los problemas que he causado Taicho-

Sosuke no precisaba de ningún informe para saber a detalle lo ocurrido, Komamura fue en persona a verlo apenas llevaron a su nuevo subordinado a los cuarteles del Yonbantai "Logrando frenar el Bankai de un capitán como Sajin, eres todo un caso especial Namikaze-kun" -Que alegría verte recuperado tan pronto, ha sido un buen susto todo aquello cierto, por suerte para ella, Komamura-kun ha ordenado su protección a su división hasta que el caso pueda ser solucionado de manera permanente- habiendo realizado otra magistral actuación, se dio cuenta de que para el esto apenas estaba comenzando.

-He matado a otro shinigami, Taicho, pude solo paralizarlo, en lugar de eso lo mate, a él y a ese bastardo malnacido- desvió la mirada atrás de su capitán

-Has despertado Namikaze… oh, con su permiso Aizen-Taicho- Chojiro Sasakibe paso a su lado mirando a Naruto como si no mereciera su simple presencia -Namikaze Naruto, he venido a informarte que yo, como Ichibantai Sofukutaicho, te acuso de ejecutar al tercer oficial de la Primera División…-

Aizen se levantó apenas estuvo de pie el Teniente perdió su voz -Pero ¿Qué se supone significa eso? Por si no lo sabe, Naruto ha presentado su petición formal para ser mi Fukutaicho, la cual eh aceptado gustoso-

El rubio casi perdió el hilo inicial de la discusión "Pero… ¿y Momo-chan?" -No… no hay necesidad de que mienta por mi Taicho, mate a esa basura asquerosa- sintió algo asirse a su brazo con fuerza.

-Yo… no- la pequeña había despertado, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué van hacer con ella?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Sasakibe aborreció con asco su estupidez -Sera arrojada al Rukongai Cincuenta, justo después tu ejecución-

La atmosfera cambio por un instante, y delante de los ojos de Aizen paso una escena imaginaria producto de la cólera que percibía del rubio, en la cual Naruto destrozaba miembro por miembro al Sofukutaicho "No hay necesidad de que solo sea mi imaginación la que lo presencie" dio un paso adelante parándose justo entre Sasakibe y Namikaze -Parece que esta situación se ha convertido en un asunto personal para ti Chojiro-kun, y como tal debe ser tratado en un duelo de honor- se dio la media vuelta mirando a su subordinado -En un duelo de honor, ambas partes podrán poner las condiciones que gusten, el ganador se queda con todo, el perdedor con nada, obligado por su honor a obedecer las condiciones impuestas en el combate, el cual debe ser presenciado por los Capitanes de sus correspondientes Divisiones- por un segundo sintió salir sus verdaderos colores, pero la furia en los ojos azules de Naruto eliminaron sus sospechas "Esta cegado por la ira" sonrió por dentro, para manipularlo todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner a cualquier persona dentro de su círculo en peligro, y eso era "Tan fácil"

Desde las sombras observo como Naruto retaba a Chojiro en presencia del Gobantai-Taicho, ese era el chico que conoció, un completo idiota, aceptaría seguro sin parpadear. Lo más importante, el sería mucho más interesante para entretener un rato a sus oficiales superiores, esa maldita de pelo rosado podría ser una niña, pero era un pequeño demonio, ella y su maldito Capitán.

OoOoO

Chojiro Sasakibe no era tonto, ignorante o estúpido, conocía mejor que nadie a su hermano menor, y fue por aquella misma razón que le había ayudado a escalar en puestos hasta quedar justo bajo su mando, así podría vigilarle todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, el contemplar su cuerpo en pedazos nublo su buen juicio. Ignorando por completo el consejo de Komamura Taicho, uso como prueba principal de la traición de Naruto, el testimonio y reportes personales, de los que fueran parte del escuadrón de su hermano.

No obstante, jamás se imaginó a sí mismo en semejante situación, en un duelo de honor, contra un shinigami que ni siquiera poseía aun un rango de oficial menor, y sus condiciones, no podrían haber sido más absurdas, nunca aceptaría, nadie lo haría, pero de alguna forma lo había hecho, no sabía cómo, pero en el mismo instante en el que vio de pie al Gobantai-Taicho, perdió la capacidad de hablar, o eso creyó, cuando de alguna forma, accedió al encuentro, lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, el seguía siendo el Teniente General de la Primea División, y aquello tenia aun sus mayores ventajas, una de ellas era precisamente el acceso a información confidencial de manera privilegiada. Ahora mismo tenía en sus manos, una copia fiel del archivo personal de Namikaze, con las anotaciones personales de los Capitanes, Unohana y Kurotsuchi, en las primera no encontró algo que pudiese darle alguna ventaja significativa, por otro lado, las del Capitán del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo, probaron ser mucho más interesantes.

Sus pupilas se fueron dilatando con lentitud, conforme iba absorbiendo la información, que en pocas palabras debería ser "Imposible" si lo que estaba escrito de puño y letra era verdad, entonces su mejor opción era "Con un solo golpe" requirió de gran parte de su experiencia en combate el tan solo imaginarlo -Abatirle de modo no muy distinto a un Hollow- se dijo a sí mismo, pero existía una gran diferencia entre visualizar a un joven shinigami como uno de sus enemigos naturales, hasta que se superponía el recuerdo de su hermano, siendo armado como un rompecabezas humano.

OoOoO

Era tal y como Zabuza se lo había descrito, y deseo que no fuera así, pero ahora, podía decirlo con facilidad, que era mucho peor de lo que hubiera imaginado, y no obstante, en aquella pequeña pausa, se descubrió a sí mismo, sudando, sangrando y sintiendo más intento asesino del que pudiese recordar sentir jamás, respiro muy profundo, dando un ligero paso adelante, provocando su sonrisa, y… sin saber muy bien el por qué, sonrió también. Se encontró, pensando que esto era… divertido.

Ambos cargaron de frente contra el otro, al chocar, con el estridente sonido de sus aceros aun resonando en sus oídos, escupió sangre, quedo clavado a una pared tras de sí, a casi diez metros del sitio de colisión, con la mortal Zampakuto de Zaraki Kenpachi atravesándolo hasta la guarda. A diferencia de la suya propia, que apenas llego a penetrar con su punta, el hombro del Capitán.

-No me digas que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer…- tomo el filo de la Kyuubi tratando de sacarla de su hombro de un tirón, que le resultó imposible -… eso es, continuemos- en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la mano con la que intento sacar el filo sangraba, y su único ojo descubierto noto la falta de una tsuba en la katana del rubio shinigami

–Este es un combate amistoso Taicho…- levanto su mano al cielo –pero si se contiene…- de entre las nubes cayó una especie de cometa rojo, que reflejó ser una espada con ocho picos de tsuba -¡Lo matare!- de un golpe directo al ojo descubierto grito -¡Akaisen Madorei!-

Toda la zona de entrenamiento de la Onceava División se volvió roja al explotar, formando un enorme domo carmesí antes de desaparecer por completo, la onda de choque arrojo a todo curioso hasta donde la fuerza del impacto se detuvo por fin. Los miembros y oficiales de la división, los que no salieron volando por el ataque final de Naruto, se acercaron con mucho cuidado a un montículo de escombros que parecía moverse, algunos estuvieron a punto de comenzar a excavar en busca de su Capitán, pero cuando tomaron valor suficiente para hacerlo, surgió una mata de pelo rubio del suelo. Acaso, Kenpachi-Taicho había per… quedaron en silencio a causa de la risa histérica de su Capitán, he intentaron correr cuando el primero de muchos pilares de energía amarilla comenzaron a reventar la tierra bajo sus pies, como si fuesen pequeños volcanes. Mandándolos a volar por los aires.

Yachiru sonrió al ver llegar a Ken-chan con su nuevo amiguito Naru-chan a su lado, o para ser más precisos, a su figura paterna, arrastrando de un pie, a un sangrante e inconsciente oponente, que no dio señales de vida, sino hasta que lo arrojo delante suyo, antes de sentarse en el suelo. A diferencia del inmortal Capitán, Naruto parecía haber pasado por un matadero, con múltiples cortes bastante profundos, que solo un cegador podría soportar. En cambio, Kenpachi tenía apenas una serie de cortes superficiales sobre la mayor parte de su torso, eso, sin medir, la profundidad y gravedad del último ataque que recibió por parte del rubio, solo se veía una gran marca negra desde su ojo izquierdo, hasta su estómago del lado derecho -No debiste haberme quitado el parche, si lo que querías en realidad era matarme- y la verdad, aquellas últimas palabras en ese momento, no fueron fáciles de descifrar en su lenguaje personal, si no fuese por su sonrisa aun presente desde el comienzo del combate.

La pequeña teniente entendió aquello, alegrándose como solo ella puede hacerlo, gritándole al derrotado oponente en el oído -¡Ken-chan se ha divertido mucho!- como no recibió respuesta, le presiono una de las heridas que aun supuraban, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor -¡Naru-chan también está feliz!- continuo pokeandolo con el dedo, en donde más se doblaba de dolor riendo en su inocencia -¡Que divertido!- cuando se preparaba para hacerlo con la vaina de su pequeña Zampakuto, unas delicadas manitas blancas le impidieron continuar torturando al rubio -¿Quieres intentarlo?- pregunto, sin embargo, en lugar de un simple no, recibió una negativa en forma de gesto con la cabeza -Pero es divertido…- haciendo pucheros, con el dedo bajo el labio.

-He Yachiru, ve a decirle a Unohana que mande alguien de inmediato- la pequeña pelirrosa realizo un pose militar de saludo, antes de saltar y desaparecer, más rápido de lo que el ojo puede ver a simple vista -Y tu ¿Quién demonios eres?- la niña que Naruto había traído consigo, no pronuncio palabra alguna, en silencio, permaneciendo así en todo momento, eso no le molestaba pero -¿Tienes nombre?-

Ella estaba acomodando la cabeza del ojiazul en su regazo, levanto la mirada soltando, un casi inaudible -No-

Kenpachi frunció el ceño, se levantó de golpe, dio un par de pasos estando al lado de su inconsciente oponente, alzo la pierna tomando impulso, pateando directo en el estómago -¡Despierta ya maldito imbécil!- cuando retiro el pie del abdomen de Naruto dejo una mancha de sangre -Levántate y cumple, a menos que quieras que te corte por la mitad justo ahora-

A pesar de que era muy seguro, que aquella patada, le habría reventado las vísceras, Namikaze despertó, para levantarse, aunque era evidente que necesitaba ayuda de la pequeña para mantenerse en pie -¿Cumplir?- pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, el Capitán siguió caminando, como si no estuviese dejando un rastro de sangre con cada paso que daba, desvió su mirada de aquel monstruoso shinigami, para verse en aquellas orbes nocturnas que le contemplaban con palpable preocupación "En ¿Qué te estoy fallando?" acaricio su blanca melena -Vámonos antes de que me desmaye-

OoOoO

Por fin podía empezar su labor, no era que esperar le incomodara, pero sí que su paciente fuese arrastrado por otro miembro de la Onceava División, en lo personal no tenía nada contra aquellos hombres, sin embargo, tener que curar aún más heridas causadas por su medio de trasporte, si era algo desesperante.

-¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con esto?- eso no era lo que en realidad quería preguntarle, sino más bien "¿Cómo fue que te dejaron hecho una mierda?" pero no creía que fuera esa la manera más apropiada de hablar frente a una pequeña -Es verdad, la Capitana Unohana me ha pedido preguntarte ¿Cómo te sientes? He…- miro a su ex compañero, no obstante este no parecía reaccionar ante esto –Naruto…-

Sin previo aviso, Zabuza interrumpió la conversación, después de todo él fue quien se vio obligado a llevar al ojiazul a la enfermería, se metió en medio de los dos, sentándose a un lado, de donde la pequeña estaba -Tienes una idea del ¿Por qué el Capitán te pateo estando en el suelo?- no le permitió al Naruto de sus recuerdos el siquiera empezar a formular una respuesta -Alguna vez, el Capitán y la Teniente, vivieron sin conocer sus propios nombres- "Al igual que Haku" -Piensa en eso, idiota que ya no sorprendes a nadie- termino, levantándose de su asiento, azotando la puerta al salir.

Kira vivió uno de los momentos más divertidos de su vida a costa de su paciente, al verlo palidecer, al mismo nivel que la niña "En ocasiones, su nivel de torpeza da risa" como se fue recuperando de la impresión de su error y sus heridas en menor medida, se levantó de su asiento, para arrodillarse frete a ella con una mirada casi suplicante de perdón, y más decidida que cualquier otra que haya visto de él.

-No importa el nombre que elijas, podrás quedarte conmigo si así lo deseas- ella lo abraso sin decir nada, sobre su hombro, le susurró al oído -Si en verdad te gusta- ella asintió -Bien… escucha Izuru, quiero presentarte a alguien, es mi hija…-

-¡Hija!- claro que se sorprendió -¡Estás loco Naruto!- logro recuperar la compostura justo a tiempo antes de perder los estribos -Lo lamento, pero, crees ¿Qué deberás puedes con todo esto?- de pronto, Namikaze se puso muy serio, más de lo que Kira podía recordar haber visto nunca l-… te decía, esta es mi hija, Namikaze Rei Mako- le dio un pequeño empujoncito, para que pudiese verla bien, acariciando su cabecita ella se rio, miro al miembro del Yonbantai, con una linda sonrisa y sus brillantes orbes negras –Ciao, fratello felice- (En Italiano: Hola, mucho gusto hermanito) un espíritu inocente.

A su entender, logro devolver el saludo, devolviendo la mirada directo a los ojos de Naruto, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero, le pareció haberlo visto madurar en un segundo hasta convertirse en un verdadero hombre. Encogió los hombros, si podía recordarlo bien, este… hombre jamás escuchaba razones, no de el por lo menos, si alguien capaz de hacer tal cosa existiera, sería solo ella, sin embargo, dudaba mucho que incluso ella, lograse hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Le indico que se sentara de nuevo, aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y seguro tendría más dentro de poco, tal vez haría falta más de una visita suya, para cuando el día del duelo llegase. Seria agotador. Se dio cuenta mientras curaba al ojiazul, que… Mako miraba con su atención enfocada en cada uno de sus movimientos, quien sabe, podría ser que ahora, Naruto tendría quien atendiera esas heridas que, nadie más que ellos lograron ver.

OoOoO

Por lo general, el trabajo del Nibantai era un tanto aburrido, pues no tenían muchos deberes aparte de la constante vigilancia de todo el Seireitei. Trabajo no muy diferente al del resto del Gotei Trece. La diferencia radicaba en la cantidad de información que pasaba por sus cuarteles, no por nada eran el Onmitsukidō (Cuerpo de Operaciones Secretas).

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio entrar, Ōmaeda pensó que era un loco desequilibrado, pero ni siquiera él había imaginado, ser ignorado por completo, así que, mientras lo seguía con los ojos, atravesar el pasillo, abrir las puertas y entrar a la oficina de su Capitana, dos cosas fueron las que pasaron por su mente: la primera fue mandar a traer una orden grande de ramen con mucho naruto, la segunda, que viniese en una bolsa negra, para ocultar lo poco que quedaría del suicida aquel.

-Tal vez, debí decirle que la Capitana estaba tomando un baño- se dijo en voz alta, sosteniéndose el mentón -¡Na!... ya se dará cuenta el mismo- con diminutos y algo disimulados pasos, se fue acercando a la puerta, pero tras no escuchar ningún ruido, fue recargando el oído contra esta, cuando su mejilla quedo casi adherida a la madera, se sorprendió más aun "¿Un crujido?"

Tras el crujir, producto de la madera o el hueso destrozados. Apareció un agujero en la puerta, otro brazo salió a unos centímetros más abajo, atrapando en plena caída al magullado Teniente, quien por la hinchazón instantánea, no podía articular palabra alguna, ante los fríos ojos de Soi Fong -Arreglare cuentas contigo más tarde Omaeda-

Retiro su mano de la puerta, se escuchó un gemido al otro lado, un quejido algo más que lamentable, dio dos largos pasos, tomando su haori para terminar de vestirse -Pensé que Kenpachi ya te habría eliminado para esta hora- tomo su Zampakuto de forma un tanto ceremonial del altar en el cual estaba, colocándosela en la espalda como de costumbre -¿Qué pretendes al desafiar al Sofukutaicho de esa forma?- le pregunto dirigiéndole su siempre fría y calculadora mirada.

-Aparte de salvar mi vida- no consiguió ninguna reacción por su respuesta -La verdad, cuando escuche que la llamaban demonio, no pude contenerme- respiro con profundidad -Soi Fong-Taicho, yo quiero protegerla…- vacilo un momento en si debía continuar aquella línea -… al igual que usted quiso hacerlo alguna vez- y aunque no fue posible ver algún cambio en ella, Naruto supo que había tocado un punto sensible -También tengo un deber con usted, si aún quiere mi ayuda, porque yo si necesito la de usted-

Solo fue por una fracción de segundo, por la cual deslumbro, una leve sonrisa, cuando la atlética imagen de la líder del Cuerpo de Operaciones Secretas, desapareció, incluso antes de que lograse parpadear. Si no fuera por todo ese largo entrenamiento, Namikaze no habría podido ponerse en posición de defensa a tiempo, para recibir el primero de sus golpes. Aquellos puños potentes como la tormenta en sus hombros, brazos y espalda.

OoOoO

En el monte Koifushi, Kaien Shiba intentaba por decirlo así, distraer a Rukia de lo que por seguro iba ser el presenciar, uno de los combates más violentos, de una de las personas dentro de su círculo. Pero a decir verdad, él tampoco podía evitar sentirse tan preocupado, aun si para ese momento el ojiazul ya fuera de manera oficial, un miembro del clan Shiba, nada al alcance de sus manos, podría revocar la sentencia de la Primera División, solo quedaba como recurso el duelo de honor, y ese es el recurso que Naruto había utilizado.

Entre tanto, Rukia, bajo la atenta mirada de Kaien-Fukutaicho, podía sentir la angustia embargar su corazón con cada uno de sus latidos, acelerados por el ejercicio.

Ella había imaginado su primer encuentro con el espíritu de su Zampakuto tan diferente, sin embargo fue en el preciso momento en que Renji irrumpió en el dojo de la mansión "Naruto está en problemas" recordó "El muy imbécil mato al hermano menor del Teniente General y a un alma importante del Rukongai" no obstante ella logro permanecer calmada, después de todo, ese idiota tenia los favores de importantes miembros del Goteijūsantai (Los Trece Escuadrones de Protección) cuando "Rukia… creo que… van a intentar condenarlo… quieren ejecutarlo por alta traición"

Y lo intento, de verdad que lo había intentado, correr a buscarle como la última vez. Aunque, debió recordar que ahora ella era un miembro importante del prestigioso clan Kuchiki, porque, cuando estaba a un paso de salir por la puerta principal del recinto junto a Renji, apareció ante ellos, como si siempre hubiese estado allí de pie, su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya, este solo necesito de su enorme presión espiritual, para que ambos cayeran al suelo, presas de su poder, poco le falto para desmayarse a sus pies.

Aquella fue la primera vez que vio su mundo interior, aquel campo nevado, tan blanco, hermoso, perfecto… frente a ella, la inmaculada imagen de "Sode no Shirayuki" (Remolino de nieve blanca) quedo, sin razón alguna, cautivada por su belleza, sin darse cuenta se sintió protegida, poderosa, tanto así, que logro ponerse de pie ante su hermano, aun si no podía dar un solo paso, por temor a tropezar, el suelo a su alrededor se fue congelando, hasta donde el aura visible de su hermano derretía el hielo "No lo olvides nunca, a donde perteneces" recordó de los labios del gran líder del clan Kuchiki, el Rokubantai-Taicho.

Ahora, ahora debía ser fuerte, ser muy fuerte, porque si a ese Baka-Kitsune se le ocurría perder… bueno, ella aun no sabía muy bien que podría hacer, lo que si sabía era solo una cosa, era el turno de ella, de Kuchiki Rukia, de hacer que Naruto sintiera su poder, tanto como este pudiese servir para ayudarlo. Y hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, Kaien-dono, su familia, amigos, harían lo que fuese necesario.

OoOoO

Los duelos de honor, son algo raro de ver en la Sociedad de Almas, pocos oficiales de bajo nivel, solían retar a sus superiores, aun menos tenían el… honor de batirse en duelo con ellos. Es por esa razón que ahora mismo, mientras los miembros de la Primera y Quinta División, tomaban sus respectivos asientos asignados, algunos de los muchos Shinigami que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, fueron a ver la contienda entre aquellos dos.

Chōjirō Sasakibe, bajo con paso lento las escaleras, despojándose del pequeño haori y el símbolo del Ichibantai, que lo identificaban como Teniente General, ahora, ante los demás cegadores, él era solo un simple hombre, que venía a defender el honor de su hermano menor.

Al entrar en la arena, a plena vista de todos, su larga experiencia en combate le permitió identificar a más de un oficial a favor de su oponente, sin embargo, el ahora sabia como lidiar con él, y no permitiría que un simple recluta del Gobantai, le arrebatase ni la más simple de sus peticiones. Cuando el constante murmullo se detuvo, tuvo que parpadear en más de un par de veces para creer lo que estaba viendo.

Namikaze Naruto entro a la arena, no esperaba ni tampoco le importo, hacer que toda la multitud se quedase en silencio, aunque en una pequeña parte de su mente, podía sentir aquella morbosa necesidad de llamar la atención, disfrutando ser el centro de todas las miradas. Su estado era un poco menos que lamentable, venia vendado casi de pies a cabeza, atado con cinchos que impidiesen que su cuerpo se dividiera en pedazos, pero lo que en verdad tenia al público callado, era que no parecía notar ninguna de sus heridas al caminar.

Llevando puesto no más que su hakama, su kimono no tenía lugar sobre el vendaje, en el cual podían verse ligeras manchas marrones, tendrían que haber sido cambiados antes de comenzar, pero aquello significaría un retraso, retraso que podría verse como una muestra de debilidad, falta de compromiso y sobretodo, deseos de pelear. Valores que Naruto tenía muy bien arraigados, gracias a más de uno de los presentes.

El Sotaicho detuvo aquel silencio tan molesto, con el sonido de su cayado contra el suelo, con la atención sobre él, tomo un respiro -¡Comiencen!- "Y que pase de una vez, lo que tenga que pasar" pero fue demasiado rápido, sus estrechos ojos se abrieron, lo que esperaba era un combate entre oponentes igualados, no… esto.

En el instante en el que Capitán General dio la señal, Chojiro dio su mejor shunpō dejando una sombra tras de sí "Ugate: Gonryōmaru" (Perfora: Espíritu Solemne) la espada ropera, chispeando relámpagos perforo la espalda de su oponente como la mantequilla, haciendo salir su hoja por donde se ubica el corazón -Esto ha terminado- cuando intento sacar su Zampakuto, le fue imposible.

-Me temo, que esto no termina aquí- la mano del Naruto que él había atravesado, sostenía el filo de Gonryomaru, mientras otro que estaba al frente de él, donde estuvo parado antes de atacar, señalaba tras de el -Terminara cuando yo lo diga- eso fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar.

Como si se tratase de una cuchilla afilada, la mano de Namikaze atravesó desde la espalda hasta abdomen de Sasakibe, quien sostenido por la inercia del golpe, se desvaneció antes de que supiese que había pasado, como la sangre de su estómago se extendía sobre el suelo. Los otros dos clones se evaporaron, revelando al verdadero, limpiando la sangre de su mano con un brusco movimiento de muñeca, dejando una línea roja recta apenas unos centímetros del equipo médico -Termino-

OoOoO

La sala de reunión de los Capitanes en los cuartes del Ichibantai, podía sentirse una atmosfera mesclada, que dejaba sin sentido a quien intentase descifrar cual era la opinión general de lo que pasaba en ese momento por las cabezas de los líderes del Goteijūsantai, a quienes les correspondía deliberar a cerca de lo que habían visto en aquel duelo de honor.

-Brutal, Sasakibe no tuvo oportunidad alguna, ha estado a un paso de perder sus poderes de Shinigami- en su figura de un niño, Hitsugaya Tōshirō contrastaba con su seriedad "Es increíble que pudiese ejecutar un golpe tan preciso sin ayuda" -Esa ha tenido que ser una de las técnica del Nibantai, Capitana Soi Fong- no era una pregunta, más bien una acusación.

La Capitana en cuestión, no respondió de inmediato, dándose el tiempo de sonreír antes de responder -Desde luego ¿Qué acaso no recuerda que estaba bajo mi protección? Chibi-Taicho- su intento de humor arrebato unas cuantas carcajadas, no solo por su gracia, si no de quien venía "Tengo que dejar de hablar con ese idiota" -Lo creí conveniente, que para controlar su nivel tan inusual de Reiatsu, estudiase una de las técnicas más complicadas del Hoho: Tetsu (Hierro) el cual ejemplifica mejor Kempachi- este último solo emitió una risotada burlona ante su mención.

-Así que fuiste tú la que le sugirió también el uso de Bunshin durante esa… exhibición- por desgracia para ellos, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esa técnica al nivel que Naruto la había aplicado, así que no respondió, lo que significaba -Entonces…- cuando miro a Zaraki

-¿Qué insinúas enano? Yo no uso esa basura en combate- el violento Capitán ya tenía asida la empuñadura de su corta almas, entrando en una acalorada discusión en la que, sin razón alguna, por primera vez, Kurotsuchi brillaba pero por su silencio, cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo, enseñando los dientes en lo que parecía una sonrisa lunática.

-Omoshiroi…- dejo salir un poco de su característica risa -… esa Zampakuto es lo más interesante que jamás he visto hasta ahora- introdujo una mano en su haori a modo de bata científica -Esto que tengo aquí, es un fragmento de la Kyuubi, la cortadora de almas de Namikaze Naruto- mostrando un frasquito, cuyo contenido, era apenas una astilla de metal -Extraída el día que se liberó por primera vez, debería ya de haber desaparecido, y sin embargo esta aquí, en mi mano, y esto se debe únicamente a su poder, habilidad, o como quieran llamarlo, yo le digo de forma simple omoshiroi- ante la vista de todos los capitanes, Mayuri inmolo el diminuto pedazo con algo de su poder espiritual, que se acrecentó a un nivel superior cientos de veces, en una cantidad de tiempo ridícula.

El frasquito se rompió, la astilla se hiso más grande, hasta que comenzó a disolverse en el aire, allí fue cuando notaron que el Reiatsu del segundo jefe en el Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación fue siempre el mismo. Habiendo acabado con los murmullos, y con todos esperando una explicación, decidió resumir la investigación lo mejor que pudo.

-La Kyuubi, posee el poder de la multiplicación, simple y sencilla multiplicación- hiso una pausa -Digamos que tenemos a una alma norma, cuyo nivel no está por encima de diez, sosteniendo esta espada, por un tiempo determinado… su Reiatsu podría ser multiplicado, hasta superar en puro poder a cualquiera de nosotros aquí presentes, así de simple- no espero a que empezaran a cuestionarlo "No lo entienden, ilusos" -Han notado como, esta Zampakuto tiene el aparente deseo de siempre estar en las manos de su usuario, pues bien, allí radica su poder, mientras esta en sus manos, ella multiplica su poder de forma ilimitada. Esa es la razón por la cual no desarrollo una saya, es por esa razón que diseñe un monstruito como el de Kenpachi para él, más importante aún, la vaina que Nemu fabrico de manera fortuita, absorbe también la energía espiritual, que de manera natural toda Zampakuto expulsa, así se mantiene controlado… como dije…- extendió los brazos en una casi ensayada exclamación -… omoshiroi-

-En verdad ¿Puede excedernos en poder?- pregunto antes que cualquier otro Genryusai "De ser así, la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu (La Camara de los Cuarenta Seis) intentara ejecutarlo, sin opción de salvarle" aun para el anciano Capitán, fue una sorpresa para sí mismo el pensar que podría perder a un valioso elemento, incluso antes de medir sus lealtades.

-Sería difícil de decir, con el sello en la banda de su frente, y el de la vaina, no veo problema alguno, su poder esta reducido de manera muy amplia- respondió de forma instantánea, así continuo -Pero como hemos podido presenciar hoy, su crecimiento está superando poco a poco nuestros recursos, sería conveniente pensar en el cómo… digamos, un futuro Capitán, sino un Sotaicho- la insinuación, produjo conmoción sobre los demás Taicho que compartían una antigüedad mayor como Shigekuni.

"Era de esperarse de ti, Naruto" -Bien, entonces no hay ningún problema- declaro con potente voz, desacreditando los intentos de elevar su ánimo por parte de sus viejos alumnos -¡Silencio!- se levantó de su asiento, aumentando con su sola presencia al estar de pie su capacidad de dar órdenes irrefutables con la mirada -Se hacen válidas las peticiones realizadas en el duelo de honor: Namikaze Naruto es ahora, el padre oficial de Namikaze Rei Mako, así como Sofukutaicho bajo mi mando y dirección personal- "Lo que resulte de esto, será solo responsabilidad mía, y de nadie más" deslizando las yemas de sus dedos, por donde se dibujaba la cicatriz en forma de x en su frente -Lamento mucho el tener que arrebatarle tan prometedor elemento, Aizen-Taicho- este negó con la cabeza, inclinándose, antes de salir con el resto de los capitanes.

No consiguió evitarlo, al salir y cerrarse las puertas tras de sí, esbozó una sonrisa triunfante que temió hubiese alguien visto, claro que con Kyōka Suigetsu (Flor Reflejada en el Espejo, Luna Reflejada en el Agua) tales pensamientos carecían de empuje "Tal y como van las cosas, muy pronto, estaré en la cima del mundo" elevo la mirada, encontrando en el cielo, una inesperada satisfacción "Siendo tú, uno de mis muy necesarios peldaños, Naruto-kun" encaminándose a los cuarteles de Gobantai, aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, si lo que quería era tener a su nuevo peón, trabajando para la gloria de su futuro rey.

OoOoO

POR FIN, FINALMENTE ESTA TERMINADO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ.

SALUDENLA, LA SAGA DEL GOTEI HA EMPESADO.

Bien, aquí Alter Ego, reportándose después de una ausencia, que lamente en lo más profundo de su corazón, en verdad no tenía planeado nada de lo que ocurrió para que el retraso, llegase a ser de un año.

Para que se den una idea, comencé a escribir el capítulo el día 4/Septiembre/2009, y seguramente muchos de ustedes dirán, esperaste a ver más de los capitanes en la saga de Karakura, pues no, simplemente les he fallado, así que lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora los puntos.

1.- Yo escribí el pequeño altercado entre Naruto y Sajin Komamura, mucho antes de saber, que de hecho, el daño que recibe su Bankai se redirige a él. Así que no, no ha sido esa la inspiración.

2.- La niña, es mi propio personaje, mío de mí. La explicare mejor, durante la reapertura de las fronteras japonesas, muchos aristócratas de todas las nacionalidades, decidieron regodearse de su riqueza en el empobrecido Japón, así que fue común encontrarse con mestizos, cuyas características físicas les valieron el desprecio no solo de sus padres sino también del pueblo, quienes los creían malditos. Un ejemplo fueron los niños que nacían naturalmente albinos.

3.- El nombre de la pequeña, incluyendo mi versión de lo que Namikaze significa en español sonaría algo así: Olas de viento, Espíritu, Niña del Demonio. Se lo que están pensando, pero no, ella no se ve a sí misma como un demonio, pero si una de las primeras palabras que escuchas de quien salva tu vida es, bueno la técnica especial de Naruto, entonces sacas mucha inspiración de allí.

4.- Y la final. Kyuubi, multiplica el reiatsu, eso ya lo esplique en el capítulo. Akaisen Madorei, es una técnica, que multiplica la energía espiritual del usuario, disparándola contra el oponente. Es tanta la energía que se dispara, que es visible a simple vista. Pero a diferencia del Getsuga Tenshō (Colmillo de la Luna que Penetra los Cielos) la energía no está concentrada, pero la cantidad de energía liberada es tan grande que al final un encuentro entre ambas sería muy equilibrado.

Ya eso es todo, dejo el resto a ustedes, mis fieles lectores, que han sufrido tanto mi tardanza. Una vez más lo lamento, y espero que aún les agrade como escribo.

Como auto recompensa por terminar el capítulo, me pongo a jugar mi PSP, ya quiero terminar mis juegos, que recién baje, pero… "secreto".

Atte. Alter Ego.


	6. Goteijūsantai 2: Noche Predestinada

La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente.

François Mauriac (1905-1970) Escritor francés.

Su nuevo kimono con el crisantemo la flor insignia del Ichibantai símbolo de la verdad y la inocencia, acababa de llegar a la que, mientras empacaba, dejaría de ser la barraca que llego a pensar seria su hogar cuando menos un año o dos. Ahora el resto de sus compañeros del Gobantai, le regalaban todo tipo de miradas de admiración. Sin embargo el solo puso atención a la más especial de todas, Mako con sus profundos orbes oscuros, contemplaba la imagen de los más de doscientos graduados de la Academia, siendo más específicos a Naruto, Hinamori, Izuru y Renji, quienes ocupaban la posición central destacando entre los demás.

Naruto se sacudió los recuerdos, ahora debía de mostrar una gran seriedad, ya no era solo un simple recluta, se había convertido en el Teniente General de la Primera División, Sofukutaicho. Aunque fue un inesperado paso el que dio para llegar a cumplir su meta final, meta que ahora incluía a una hija. Este solo sería el primer paso para ambos, trabajaría duro, más duro que nadie, cada vez si fuese necesario, seria Taicho, Sotaicho.

Aizen estaba observando la escena con sumo cuidado de no ser detectado, para así entrar por sorpresa, usando una muy complicada mascara de tristeza y orgullo, no obstante fue incapaz de lograrlo –¿Tan oxidados están ya mis reflejos Namikaze-kun?- era una pregunta revestida con la suficiente inocencia que esta merecía…

Naruto hiso un no de inmediato –He sentido su presencia Capitán, no la confundiría con la de nadie más, usted ha sido después de todo, un gran apoyo para nosotros, le estaré siempre muy agradecido- fue un poco inesperado para Sosuke, como de profunda fue la reverencia que el ojiazul le hiso

Los pensamientos del Gobantai Taicho se arremolinaron al ver esto "Podría llegar a ser un error dejarte ir" rio por dentro "¿Cómo podría equivocarme?" el primer objetivo estaba ya cumplido, el chico le admiraba y hablado de admiración –Hinamori-kun quería despedirse de ti en persona, por eso la mande a traer un pequeño presente de parte mía…- se inclinó como probando de susurrar –… si alguien pregunta tu solo lo has encontrado, Genryusai-dono podría regañarme si se entera que te he proporcionado algo así siendo aún tan joven- le tomo otra magistral actuación, mientras metía las manos en su Haori, y simulaba recordar algo importante –Ho, es verdad, casi lo olvido… me tome el atrevimiento de traerte esto- levanto las manos dejando que la blanca tela se deslizase por sí misma, el pequeño chaleco con el kanji Ichi de la Primera División.

Antes de que pudiese tomar aquel nuevo conjunto de su uniforme, Mako salto sobre la cama, tomando el nuevo kimono de su percha, estando frente a ambos hombres se sonrojo un poquito –Póntelo… papi- Naruto no consiguió reprimir las ganas de abrazar a la pequeña frente a su ex capitán, de hecho ni siquiera lo intento, y con aquellas primeras palabras como su hija, Rei se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo "Papi"

Tras cambiarse su kimono Naruto miro el chaleco blanco que ahora le pertenecía, habían sido necesarias las palabras de su hija para que aquellas dudas en su mente fueran disipadas "Este es solo nuestro primer paso, seremos todos una familia… muy pronto"

Enmarcado ahora por el traje insignia de su nuevo rango daba la increíble impresión de haberse engrandecido, de soldado a oficial, Teniente General del Goteijusantai, un rango apenas por debajo de Capitán, brazo derecho del que hasta el día de hoy, seguía siendo el Shinigami más poderoso que haya existido… y planeaba superarle.

Al salir de los cuarteles del Gobantai, se encontraron con una comitiva formada por los miembros del mismo escuadrón, quienes al verlos desenfundaron sus katanas… saludo militar para los altos rangos, así con potente voz se escuchó – ¡Oficial en el área!-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por completo, aun no podía creerlo a pesar de haberla escuchado con sus propios oídos, Hinamori Momo estaba al frente con un ligero tono de rosa sobre sus mejillas "Es la primera vez que grito de esta forma" un pensamiento parecido paso por más de una mente en aquel momento. La recién declarada Teniente de la Quinta División avanzo entre las filas hasta el frente de sus superiores –Felicidades por tu promoción Naru… quiero decir Namikaze-Sofukutaicho-sama- por un momento hubo silencio.

Apoyándose sobre sus hombros, Naruto solo la miro directo a los ojos –Hemos sido amigos desde el primer día Momo-chan, por el contrario, yo te felicito, Hinamori-fukutaicho, le encomiendo mucho a nuestro batallón, estoy seguro de que estarán en buenas manos contigo- ambos se saludaron como debía ser, un ligero apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

Aun algo motivada por aquel gesto la tímida chica se adelantó –Naruto-kun, muchas gracias, de verdad, por todo- le extendió un libro, en cuya gris portada, podía distinguir sin mucho esfuerzo la inmaculada caligrafía de Sosuke Aizen "Justo como ahora, serias una visión para Rukia-san" aquel sentimiento emergió ante la imagen de aquel rubio Shinigami.

Cuando llego el momento de pasar por entre la multitud allí reunida, Mako salto a la espalda de su padre haciéndolo tropezar por un momento, así como el rubio recuperaba el paso, ella se asomó por sobre su hombro izquierdo ya bien sujeta volteo y saludo a todas aquellas personas que eran los amigos de su padre. Algunos de ellos compensaron a gritar, pidiendo que no los olvidara, la pequeña se había ganado el corazón de todos, que increíble cambio de apenas hacia unos meses, agonizando en los callejones del Rukongai.

Devolviendo la vista al frente Rei comprendió al instante por que se sentía tan maravilloso viajar en el hombro de a quien tanto quería "Es de verdad, lo mejor de la vida, no… Yachiru"

OoOoO

Tomando asiento en la oficina principal del Ichibantai, Naruto puso manos a la obra en lo que debía ser toda la faena acumulada desde que había retado y vencido a su predecesor, unos cinco o seis días de trabajo "¿Qué nunca me voy a librar de ustedes?" se preguntó frunciéndole el ceño unas bien altas columnas de papeleo, parpadeo un poco, aun su memoria se negaba a serle del todo fiel –Si no puedes recordarlo no importa- todavía tuvo que repetírselo unas dos veces más para tranquilizarse, aquel espacio en blanco era… una tortura, como todo el labor por venir.

Sonrió un poco antes de comenzar. Mientras trabajaba, su atención se dividía en el obsequio de su ex capitán, y los recuerdos de hace apenas unos minutos atrás, aquella pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que le ofrecieron el resto de los Tenientes, era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse y recuperar un poco la confianza con la que había derrotado a Chojiro Sasakibe.

También era cierto que aún tenía sus dudas de cómo repartir su tiempo, como Teniente General y padre de Mako, sin embargo pronto encontró más apoyo de lo que podría haberse imaginado. El mismo Tetsuzaemon Iba, a quien pudo haber decapitado le extendió una invitación de parte de Komamura-Taicho. Otra que no le sorprendió tanto fue de la misma Yachiru-chan, la pequeña pelirrosa siendo un tanto más formal de lo esperado con él, le pregunto si le permitiría ir a jugar con ella. Y desde luego Kaien se ofreció a cuidar de ella, o mejor dicho darle algo que hacer a ese par de insoportables de Kiyone y Sentaro.

Naruto quiso intentar cambiar de tema y preguntar por Rukia, en ese momento Nanao Ise y Marechiyo Omaeda iniciaron una casi violenta discusión de lo que se debe y no se debe hacer con el poder del rango que ostentan como Fukutaicho, sin mencionar que en caso de emergencia pueden llegar a ser solicitados como reemplazo temporal para sus capitanes.

No mucho después todo el salón se dividió entre los dos bandos, lo cierto fue que la escena era tan hilarante que logro robarle una carcajada verdadera a Sosuke quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo aquel rato. Aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos, comento lo feliz que estaba de que se llevaran tan bien, tras lo cual desenvaino diciendo que los recompensaría, cuando al recitar las palabras quedaron en silencio.

-Kudakero: Kyoka Suigetsu (Quebranta: Flor En El Espejo, Luna En El Agua)-

De nuevo su concentración tuvo un revés, al contemplar de reojo el perfecto kanji a modo de título "Kido". Obligándose a continuar ya solo tenía que archivarlo todo y pasar su trabajo al escritorio del Sotaicho, le habría gustado que estuviese presente, realizo la mayor parte del papeleo por puro instinto y no sabía si su superior estaría complacido con su forma de organización…

Cuando estaba a un centímetro de tocar sus reportes, otra mano se adelantó a la suya –Yo mismo los revisare si no te importa- el anciano Capitán con paso firme llego a su escritorio, donde se relajó los músculos antes de sentarse –Tendrías que haber terminado antes sin esa distracción- señalando el cuaderno en su mano izquierda. Naruto estuvo a punto de comenzar a disculparse pero se detuvo con un simple gesto de las manos de su superior –Cuanto más pronto lo leas, dejaras de distraerte, tomate el resto del día- como no fueran necesarias más palabras, el rubio se inclinó un poco antes de salir "Seis días de trabajo en apenas unas cuantas horas" comenzó a leer la primera línea desviando un poco la mirada al balcón donde solía echarse a tomar el sol "¿Cuánto hace ya desde la última vez?"

OoOoO

Mientras Genryusai contemplaba la posibilidad de tomar una siesta bajo el sol, Naruto salió del complejo de la Primera División, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta satisfacción, acariciando la tsuba de su Zampakuto, seguro que su superior directo se daría cuenta tarde o temprano pero por el momento todo estaría bien. Estaba seguro que no había regla alguna en cuanto a usar los poderes de su Cegadora de Almas para agilizar toda aquella insufrible labor.

-Mako-chan y Yachiru-chan pueden divertirse otro rato- fijando rumbo a la salida más cercana del Seireitei, levanto el libro de Artes Demoniacas, el dibujo de las líneas tan elaborado le hiso reflexionar "Debí tomar sus clases…" un tanto arrepentido con media vista en el camino "… podría pedirle clases particulares" un tanto más aliviado frunció el ceño de manera inconsciente, no sabía por qué pero, el simple hecho de caminar así, leyendo absorto un libro le molestaba y mucho.

Con paso lento, tardo una hora y media o diez Kido llegar a su destino. Sea como sea sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, la vista del Rukongai seguía siendo inalterable y con el muro fronterizo levantado la cruda diferencia entre los que viven a ambos lados casi era palpable, sus edificios, caminos, ropas y sus rostros, muchas almas errantes que solo añoraban un alivio de su dolor, perdían la oportunidad y sus esperanzas por apenas un vaso de agua.

A media vaina el brillo del acero reflejo el sol como un presagio "No todos los Shinigami pueden hacer lo que yo" la Kyuubi perdió su guarda haciendo aparecer a otros nueve idénticos ojiazules –No pierdan de vista el objetivo, si están dispuestos a usar sus espadas, nosotros haremos lo mismo con ellos- se concentró lo mejor que pudo "Aun no tengo mucha practica con este truco" –Confiare en ti, así que no me decepciones… ¡Kage Bunshin! (Clones de Sombra)-

OoOoO

Tiempo es lo que un Dios de la Muerte necesita para hacerse de un nombre por encima de su propio rango, el nombre Namikaze Naruto, comenzó a sonar desde el mismo día que se vio frete a frente con la Liberación Prohibida del Capitán de la Séptima División Sajin Komamura. Otro logro, aunque insignificante en comparación fue el que lo llevo a convertirse en el Teniente General, al atravesar haciendo uso solo de sus manos desnudas, a su predecesor en cargo Chojiro Sasakibe.

Aun así, nada de esto tenia importancia si lo comparabas a lo que había estado ocurriendo en el Rukongai. Una horda de al menos mil Shinigamis recorrían a diario los ochenta distritos en sus cuatro direcciones, este trabajo que el mismo se había auto impuesto, represento un cambio inmediato en lo que muchos llamaban o creían llamar vida.

El índice criminal que afectaba a las pobres almas comunes, pareció descender de golpe y aunque no desapareció del todo, encontrar cadáveres pudriéndose al sol dejo de ser la imagen de la mayoría de los distritos por debajo del setenta. Sin embargo, era evidente en el rostro de quien forjo este cambio, que para él, todavía no era suficiente.

Intento olvidarse de todo aquel asunto pero una parte de su mente se negó hacerlo, mientras contemplaba el ocaso, podía intentar pensar en algún asunto mucho más agradable. Como por ejemplo, ahora mismo podía contar con los dedos de una mano las horas para ir por Mako a la Décimo Primera División, arrastrar a Yachiru unos diez metros antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad con destino al recinto principal del clan Shiba, tan solo albergaba la esperanza de que Kukaku hubiese reemplazado esas estatuas de los dos adolescentes besándose.

Justo cuando estaba por ponerse en camino -¡Sofukutaicho-sama!- entro casi atravesando la puerta un Shinigami de aspecto aterrado -¡Mensaje urgente de la Décimo Tercera División!- este Cegador no supo bien el por qué, pero la mirada de su superior le hiso desear no ser el portador de tan malas noticias –Ma… masacraron el escuadrón de Miyako-san, la llevaron a los cuarteles pero no saben si…- ya no estaba -… sobrevivirá-

Sus ojos apenas y fueron capases de registrar los colores de aquello que pasaba a su lado, estaba forzando hasta el límite su propia capacidad de controlar la dirección de los Pasos Instantáneos y aun así se sentía como si fuese demasiado lento, aquella sensación de impotencia total solo se acrecentó en el momento que vio el cuerpo sin vida de Miyako.

-Te… Teniente General- tartamudeo de la sorpresa el vigilante, antes de que pudiera decir más Naruto se le adelanto -¿Dónde está el Capitán Ukitake?- no era difícil de predecir, Kaien querría vengar a su esposa, y desde luego Jushiro iría con el pero, el problema "Siempre estas con el verdad…" a aquel hombre le tomo más tiempo del necesario recuperar el habla, he indicarle la dirección que debía seguir.

OoOoO

-Por favor Ukitake-Taicho, permítame hacer esto solo- Esas fueron las palabras de su maestro, su amigo, su Teniente. En un principio, sintió que podía ser una simple observadora, sin embargo todo cambio con apenas un leve movimiento.

Ahora la desgarradora escena frente a sus ojos la había dejado al borde de las lágrimas, en un momento todo la fe que estaba depositando en Kaien se estaba desvaneciendo junto con su Zampakuto, en aquel momento en verdad quiso saltar y ayudarlo tanto como le fuese posible pero…

Las gentiles manos de su Capitán le impidieron moverse, como si de verdad la estuviese presionando contra el suelo –Si vas, podrás salvar su vida… pero no su orgullo- y si bien estuvo a punto de mandar al diablo el concepto de orgullo, Jushiro no se lo permitió –Entiende esto Kuchiki. Existen dos tipos de luchas, una es por la vida, la otra es por el orgullo. Kaien ahora mismo está luchando por el orgullo de su esposa y por el suyo mismo como Shinigami… si le quitas eso, el no será capaz de continuar-

Así de alguna forma sus pies quedaron unidos al suelo, tratando de que su rostro no reflejase el horror que sentía al dejar a Kaien luchar solo "Si tu estuvieras aquí, también olvidarías ese estúpido concepto verdad ¿Verdad?" trato de no cerrar los ojos al ver como aquel Hollow se burlaba de todos los ataques, devolviéndolos provocando verdadero daño a su oponente -¡Kaien-dono!-

Los gritos de Rukia apenas consiguieron sofocar los de Kaien cuando, abandonando su cuerpo los tentáculos que lograron destruir la Negibana sin mayor esfuerzo, se arrojándose sobre su oponente dejando atrás apenas una cascara de su antigua forma Hueco. De un momento a otro por la más insignificante de las heridas el Teniente de la Décimo Tercera división fue vencido, humillado y poseído, abriendo ahora sus parpados, dejando visibles solo dos cuencas vacías, por las cuales se asomaban los mismos apéndices que le robaron la voluntad.

Poseído salto sobre el Capitán y ella como una fiera sobre su presa, remarcando la incomparable habilidad de Ukitake, cuando sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, el cuerpo poseído por aquella entidad corrupta recibió un golpe casi mortal de su Cegadora de Almas. Sin embargo, defender siempre es más difícil que atacar, sobre todo cuando intentas rescatar a alguien que parecía haber quedado paralizado del terror.

Jushiro no pudo darle más tiempo –Corre ¡A ¿Qué esperas? corre!- la siguió de reojo para asegurar su huida por desgracia, el que alguna vez fuera su Teniente ya iba tras de ella "Lo lamento mucho Kaien" la leve presión sobre sus manos cuando el filo de su Zampakuto atravesó el abdomen de su poseído oponente casi lo hiso sentirse como un criminal "Solo recuerda, tiene su cuerpo, mas no su poder" reflexiono dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, ignorando la voz modificada del que fuera alguna vez un muy buen amigo quejándose de ver su ventaja psicológica inútil -¡Cállate!- detuvo todo aquel parloteo –Kaien jamás habría aceptado convertirse en la marioneta de ningún Hollow, y si pudiese hablar ahora mismo sus palabras exactas serian: Destrúyeme- se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia cuando todo su cuerpo se negó a moverse "Maldición, ahora no" cayo de rodillas vomitando sangre.

Arrodillado en el suelo incapaz de defenderse Ukitake alcanzo a ver como usando el cuerpo de Shiva, ese Hueco se lanzaba sobre el para devorarlo, en ese instante mientras maldecía su condición, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pequeño chaleco blanco con la insignia de la Primera División se hiso presente entre él y su la muerte segura.

Naruto llego a tiempo para ver al Capitán Jushiro caer vencido por la enfermedad, y aunque no podía saber las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraban, el que le saliesen tentáculos por los ojos a un Shinigami no podía ser normal de ninguna forma, sin un segundo para meditar su ataque el proteger a un superior fue su prioridad, a la altura del hombro le corto el brazo a su agresor.

Como la visión aquella extremidad cercenada caía salpicando sangre por el suelo, sus pupilas azules se dilataron en el mismo instante en el que Naruto lo reconoció –Kaien- incrédulo, como el demonio en el cuerpo del que iba a ser su hermano rugiese de dolor antes de salir huyendo a toda velocidad al bosque desapareciendo entre la oscuridad, el rubio se inclino para ayudar al Capitán –Ukitake-Taicho ¿Qué demonios ha sido…?- sin previo aviso el peliblanco le señalo la misma dirección que tanto Rukia como aquel monstruo habían tomado, incapaz de entender los débiles susurros del enfermo Shinigami, solo llego a reconocer una palabra "¡Kuchiki!" un escalofrió recorrió su espalda -¡Usagi-chan!- shunpo instantáneo, no espero a saber nada más cuando la imagen de su mejor amiga siendo perseguida se sobrepuso a cualquier otro pensamiento.

Le llevo un tiempo poder encontrar el rastro de ambos, pero de alguna forma los alcanzo llegando justo por detrás, Rukia parecía intentar razonar con él, pero lo único que consiguió por respuesta fueron una serie de burlas y ataques psicológicos. Sin embargo, cuando esas únicas palabras hicieron eco en la noche, el tiempo se detuvo.

OoOoO

Estaba asustada, confundida y ahora mientras corría por su vida en pánico, su mente divagaba convirtiendo las siluetas de los árboles en sus recuerdos. El día en que conoció a Kaien, siendo todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, o la manera desinteresada en la que le propuso ayudarla a dominar su Shikai, inclusive podía recordar con todo detalle el preciso momento en el que le presento a su esposa, Miyako.

Rukia resbalo cayendo presa de sus propias emociones "¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…" sin poder contener más las lágrimas rompió en llanto "… se… se supone que entre nosotros no podía haber nada, entonces ¿Por qué me siento como una traidora?" golpeo el suelo de pura frustración "No se supone, que debería sentirme triste" sus húmedos ojos le hicieron ver el rostro de aquella mujer a la que tanto admiro –Perdóname… por favor perdóname-.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que hay que perdonar? Rukia-chan- la inconfundible silueta del mayor de los Shiva hablo con su propia voz

–Kaien-dono- respondió ella llena de esperanza, hasta que el débil brillo de la luna la devolvió a la horrible realidad con un grito ante aquella terrorífica visión, retrocediendo tan rápido como sus rodillas se lo permitían

–Ya, ya… no hay por qué gritar, soy solo yo Rukia-chan, vamos anda, acércate…- para el Hollow fue muy evidente que su plan no estaba teniendo mucho éxito, entonces –Lo recuerdas el entrenamiento, solos tu y yo, no muy lejos de aquí- funciono, así como la distancia entre ellos se hacía más corta podía saborearla mejor

–¿De… de verdad es usted?- pregunto habiendo caído en la trampa –Ese… ese Hueco… yo… yo lo vi, cuando… cuando intento controlarlo…- solo un poco más

–No te preocupes, recuerdas, nadie puede conmigo menos un espíritu tan bajo como ese, o es que acaso dudas de mi Rukia- algo había ido mal

–Pero y ¿Qué hay de Miyako-dono?- se puso de pie recordando a la misma mujer que posea todo aquello que ella deseaba ser, levanto su Cegadora de Almas –Si de verdad fueras Kaien-dono jamás la olvidarías, mucho menos la cambiarias por mí-

-Pequeña maldita tramposa- No la dejaría escapar, usaría su cuerpo, de ese modo sería fácil engañar a ese malnacido que le corto el brazo –Hablas de aquella mujer como si de verdad te importara- escupió desde la boca de Kaien -¿Quién crees que te va a creer? Aquí no hay necesidad de que actúes como una niña buena, la deseabas muerta, querías que desapareciera para poder quedarte conmigo, lo veo, está en nuestros recuerdos…- la espada comenzó a temblar -... no intentes fingir pequeña zorra, te has estado imaginando la vida sin ella, pues bien, deseo cumplido Miyako ya no existe, y lo sé muy bien ¡Tu estas enamorada de mí!- la punta de su espada apuntaba al suelo, se abalanzo sobre ella.

Aun afectado por la enfermedad, Jushiro Ukitake forzó su debilitado cuerpo a correr para encontrar a aquellos dos Shinigami, tan solo rezaba por que fueran capases de ver atreves del disfraz viviente de aquel hueco, si no tal vez ahora mismo descubriría sus cadáveres destrozados por el camino. Sin embargo la escena ante sus ojos era algo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

Las nueve colas de la Kyuubi atravesando hasta la empuñadura el cuerpo sin vida de su Teniente, no quiso ni imaginarse el dolor que debió sentir al ser casi descuartizado. Pero ni aquel aterrador cuadro se compara con la que se tenía lugar apenas a tres metros, un Naruto de ojos carmesí, con la inconfundible Zampakuto de Kuchiki clavada por la espalda, sosteniendo la cabeza del Zorro listo para partir en dos a Rukia inconsciente en el suelo.

Sin necesidad de hacer nada, el peliblanco Capitán se encontró en un instante siendo el centro de atención de un endemoniado Namikaze, consiguió verse reflejado en sus ojos, como si fuesen dos rubíes de sangre. Estaba tan seguro que sería su fin cuando una sonrisa de dientes afilados apareció en el rostro de quien había sido su salvador que se olvidó por completo de cómo defenderse. Sintió una firme mano en el hombro y levantando la mirada se encontró bajo la imponente sombra del Ichibantai Sotaicho.

-Más tarde hablaremos sobre tu falta de disciplina Ukitake- los por lo general cerrados ojos de Genryusai estaban bien abiertos observando a detalle el cuadro "Aterrador, poseído por ella no tiene conciencia de sus actos" –Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te aplique un castigo en persona- levanto su cayado transformándolo en su legendaria espada –Banshō Issai Kaijin To Nase: ¡Ryūjin Jakka! (Reduce Toda La Creación A Cenizas: Espada Que Fluye Como Las Llamas)- un mar de fuego se formó alrededor y entre ellos, no obstante Naruto caminaba ignorando las intensas llamas bajo la protección de su propio Reiatsu carmesí "Pobre crio" –Ya veo, estas molesto… que descuidado he sido se me ha pasado tu hora de dormir- en lo que pareció un paso, Yamamoto estaba un metro por detrás de su objetivo, las llamas a su alrededor se extinguieron en el instante que la tsuba de su Cegadora de Almas toco su vaina.

Un casi inaudible sonido se escuchó al momento que la más antigua Zampakuto estuvo envainada, al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo Namikaze Naruto envuelto blancos vapores que se desprendían de hasta el último poro de su piel calcinada. Un ligero correctivo, nada más que eso.

El Capitán General hiso una seña y de entre los arboles salió tal vez el más tímido miembro de la Cuarta División, el pobre seguro estaba a punto de orinarse encima con tan solo haber sido espectador de la abrumadora fuerza con la que el milenario Shinigami había convertido a otro en un trozo de carbón. No quería imaginarse que clase de correctivo podría llegar a ponerle por tan solo hacerlo esperar un segundo.

Por instinto Hanataro corrió a revisar primero a la desmayada Shinigami, estaba viva y en perfecto estado, si podías ignorar su cara, la marca de un puñetazo que debió dejarle la mandíbula hecha pedazos. El Capitán Jushiro no tenía heridas de combate, procedió entonces a extraerle el coagulo de los pulmones, no era algo agradable de ver, como introducía sus manos envueltas en verde energía espiritual pasar atreves de la espalda de un enfermo, para verlo sacar la sangre coagulada. Dejando a Naruto para el final, en realidad estaba casi seguro que estaba muerto, pero fue todo lo contrario, cuando se preparaba para auxiliarlo con la mayor rapidez posible al inclinarse para comenzar a retirar aquella katana de su espalda, quedo en estado de shock, cuando el rubio estaba de hecho intentando quitársela mientras se levantaba.

Yamamoto se aproximó con lentitud solo para confirmar sus propias sospechas "Sera posible que lograsen mantenerse unidos" sus preguntas quedarían sin respuesta por el momento –Ayúdalo- les dio la espalda, llevándose la mano a la cicatriz de su frente "Podría ser…" detuvo sus pensamientos –¿Cuánto más tiempo me tendrás esperando mocoso?- levanto la mano silenciando al posible intento de Ukitake de explicar la situación, lo que ahora le interesaba era escuchar a su propio Fukutaicho.

-Yo lo mate- Naruto no pudo evitar sentir asco, aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su mente, y lo que había hecho –Intento asesinarla, quise impedirlo… pero cuando me interpuse- su inconsciente lo traiciono mirando su dirección "Me… me apuñalaste por la espalda Usagi-chan" intentando contener las lágrimas –No sé qué paso después- termino, aun frente a la sobrecogedora presencia del Comandante Supremo del Gotei, se negó a decir nada más.

Asintiendo Genryusai decidió pasar por alto sus mentiras, recuperando su postura inclinada, aún quedaba algo muy importante por hacer, por más doloroso que fuera, esta sería una lección más que aprender. Naruto sabía cuál era ahora su deber.

OoOoO

En el primer distrito del Rukongai, la celebración del clan Shiba ilumino con cientos de fuegos artificiales el cielo de la Sociedad de Almas, una de sus famosas mansiones exhibía un par de brazos entrecruzados sosteniendo un espectacular letrero con una única palabra escrita en bellos kanji hecha a mano por la mismísima Shiba Kuukaku, y la ensordecedora música que llamaba a todo el distrito a unirse a la fiesta.

Todos estaban presentes: sus compañeros de la Academia de Shinigamis, Renji, Izuru, Hinamori y algunos cuantos profesores quienes habían decidido tomarse aquella noche. Un grupo de lo más variado de entre las filas de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección, incluía sin falta a la Undécima División quienes no se perderían por nada del mundo el pleito tras la borrachera y claro entretener con su espectáculo a su pequeña Teniente junto con su linda amiguita Mako, Rangiku Matsumoto mostrando más de lo necesario en uno de sus reveladores trajes de noche, aquel escote era una arma mortal, ya estaban en el suelo unas diez pobres víctimas, Omaeda Marechiyo en un duelo de comelones en contra del par de gemelos en la cocina. No obstante seguían sin aparecer un par de invitados a la fiesta.

-Hey Onee-chan ¿Por qué aun no llegan?- Ganju ya no tenía paciencia, ya estaban muy retrasado y de hecho la fiesta había empezado sin ellos -¡Onee-chan ¿Me estas escuchando?- nada, su hermana permanecía seria mirando el sendero por el cual debían de llegar "No me ignores hermanita" inflo los cachetes de coraje -¡Hermanita!- comenzó a saltar a su alrededor -¡Hermanita, hermanita, hermanita, hermanita, hermani…!- una explosión llamo la atención de toda la multitud, el menor de los Shiba estaba al fondo de un cráter con un gran chichón sobre su cabeza -…ta-

Kuukaku le dio una fuerte calada a su pipa sin apartar la mirada del camino "¿Dónde demonios están?" un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, sin motivo aparente su tabaco cayó entre sus pies negándole la tranquilizadora sensación de humo en su boca "Mal augurio… pff… a la mierda ¿Qué podría salir mal?" en ese momento, reconoció las formas de una silueta saliendo de entre las sombras -¡Despierta ya baka-otouto han llegado!- ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lista para propinarle a todos ellos un buen coscorrón -¡Hey par de idiotas ¿Por qué han tardado… tanto?-

Los gritos provocaron que todos los invitados fuesen a recibir a los festejados, mayor no pudo ser su sorpresa cuando vieron a Naruto arrastrando los restos de Shiba Kaien con una soga del cuello de su kimono, nadie decía una palabra, el silencio que se hiso presente fue tan profundo que el único sonido en sus oídos era el de su propia respiración.

Las alegres sonrisas que hasta ahora eran las que adornaban los rostros de todos se esfumaron, se convirtieron en simples espectadores de aquella triste escena, paralizados por la luz de las antorchas reflejadas en el camino manchado de sangre, las nubes cubrieron la luna y las estrellas dejándolos en la oscuridad. Namikaze detuvo su mancha ante Ganju, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse, aun así fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, porque en el instante en el que miro el cuerpo casi deshecho de su hermano mayor, comenzó a hiperventilar, buscando respuesta en el rubio.

La respuesta no provoco ninguna reacción, era como si todos allí se negasen a escucharla, podían ver sus labios repetirla una vez más, pero al igual que en la primera ocasión, el espectro en el que se había convertido Namikaze los miro directo a la cara, soportando el precio de sus propias palabras.

-¿Qu…- Ganju comenzó a balbucear, pero Naruto no le permitió terminar siquiera comenzar a gimotear.

–Es que acaso no entiendes niño idiota, o es que acaso tengo que deletreártelo- dejo caer el cuerpo en el suelo, y el ruido que hiso al golpear la tierra acallo los sus lloriqueos -¡Mako!- llamo a la pobre chiquilla no consiguió salir de su sorpresa de inmediato -¡Mako ven aquí ahora mismo!- la pequeña paso entre los demás para llegar a su padre "Lo lamento mucho, tendrás que conformarte con ser solo mi hija" al tenerla a su lado fue capaz de mirar al resto tal y como si estuviese desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento –No hay nada más que decir, así que escúchenlo bien por qué no lo repetiré de nuevo- tomo la mano de su niña –Yo lo mate ¡Asesine a Shiba Kaien!- rugió devolviéndoles la capacidad hablar.

Mientras los susurros poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en gritos, los amigos de Naruto trataron de llamarlo de vuelta pero sin saber el por qué, a menos de un metro de alcanzarlo dejaron de seguirlo, fue como si algo les advirtiese que no diesen un paso más y decidieron escucharla. No obstante aquella voz de sus instintos aún no estaba ni cerca de desarrollarse en la mente de alguien tan joven o sin experiencia como Ganju.

-¡Ganju espera no!- Kuukaku apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para saltar y atrapar a su hermanito, se vio obligada a sostenerlo con toda su fuerza "Carajo" el seguía revolviéndose mientras le gritaba que lo soltara, sus gritos se detuvieron cuando lo apretó con más fuerza, en ese momento pudo sentir la sangre de su hermana empapar sus ropas –Quieto ya, te voy a soltar, mas no te muevas…- al pasar sus manos por la cara abrió bien uno de sus parpados con los dedos -…mira bien y no te muevas a menos de que quieras terminar como Kaien-

Para los que podían verlo, apenas eran como luces rotando a toda velocidad, las nueve colas, como solían llamarlas a las espadas que desplegaba la Kyuubi de su tsuba bailaban alrededor de Naruto y Mako, una defensa de filosas hojas de acero rotando a toda velocidad. El profundo corte en el brazo de la ahora matriarca del clan Shiba fue tan rápido que ni ella misma lo había notado.

No solo habían perdido a su hermano mayor, la que pudo ser una gran familia una vez más, termino con solo dos miembros, exiliados en la Ciudad de las Almas Errantes.

OoOoO

Las amplias evitaciones destinadas a los Fukutaicho eran un lujo reservado solo para ellos, más que un simple cuarto, todo un departamento bien amueblado con todas las comodidades que su rango podría ameritar. Fue desde el primer día que sin darse cuenta, Naruto dijo que: "Es como estar de vuelta en casa" antes de comenzar a arreglarlo.

En realidad después de unos ajustes aquí y allá, lo que bien podría haber sido un buen departamento de soltero, termino siendo una casita modesta de una pequeña familia, tan solo una niña y su padre. Tan solo ellos dos.

Rei había estado tratando de ser la mejor hija del mundo, y las sonrisas de su nuevo papá siempre al verla ir de aquí para a ya o jugar con aquello simples pero bonitos juguetes, eran lo que mantenía aquellos espantosos recuerdos de su vida y de su muerte, enterrados en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero ahora, mientras veía a su ángel guardián sentado en la oscuridad, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Al principio, cuando la llevo a vivir con él en los cuarteles del Gobantai, tuvo tanto miedo de ser una molestia que hubo ocasiones en las que tenía miedo de hablar, mas todo eso se esfumo con tan solo ver su sonrisa… lo que más deseaba en el mundo ahora era verlo sonreír.

-Papi- entro al cuarto, espero un momento a que la mirase pero no lo hacía –No estés triste papi- se le acerco, en un intento desesperado de ver su rostro –No estés triste papi yo estoy aquí, contigo- quería ponerse a llorar, la fulminante imagen de su padre lanzándola a la soledad la asusto y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

En un momento estaba en sus brazos, sentía lo que jamás había sentido, su ángel la abrasaba y le pedía sin palabra alguna, la misma seguridad que le daba a ella día a día, con una simple sonrisa. Fue cuando le devolvió el abrazo, y escucho palabras en forma de disculpa que en realidad no hacían falta.

-Lo lamento mucho Mako, lo siento de verdad- no consiguió contener más las lágrimas –Tan solo quería darte una familia, un montón de amigos y un estúpido padre… pero solo conseguí fracasar en ello otra vez- ahora era el frágil pilar que lo sostenía –Si tan solo me hubiera enfocado más en ser un buen Shinigami, en darte aquello que no tuve, tan solo fue un momento en el que pensé solo en mí, lo cambiaria mil veces porque fueras mucho muy feliz-

Entre sus brazos, escucho un tintineo, el ligero brillo con la luz del pasillo le mostraba aquella pequeña figurilla en el suelo, saliendo del abrazo fue corriendo hasta el, y sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo sabía bien lo que era. Al regresar a su lado, seco las lágrimas de su rostro, sin previo aviso salto sobre su regazo he inclinándose sobre él se lo puso.

Un pequeño arete en su oído derecho, con la forma de la cabeza de un zorro plateado colgando de una ligera casi invisible cadenita, entre sus dientes una piedrita roja rasgada, como los ojos de la mismísima Kyuubi. Era lo aquello que había recogido a los pies de Rukia esa noche, algo que en algún momento estuvo en una cajita blanca con un listón, un regalo atrasado, de una conejita.

-Qué lindo se ve- sin saberlo aun Rei le había entregado a su padre, un obsequio de parte de otra persona –Si, parece de mi estilo ¿no?- "Ella no tiene la culpa, es solo una niña" Naruto cargo a su hija de vuelta a su habitación, no sabía ni tenía idea del por qué, pero algo en lo profundo de su mente le decía "Ya es hora de dormir"

Al acostarla en su cama, espero hasta el momento de verla caer en sus sueños para irse, si de ahora en adelante eran solo ellos dos, entonces no la perdería, ni permitiría de ningún modo que ella lo perdiera, ahora entrenaría aún más duro, probaría de superar cualquier obstáculo, se aseguraría de ser más fuerte, esa era su meta, esa seguiría siendo su meta, haría de este un lugar mejor para ella, para su hija, y para todos.

Ya venía siendo hora de tomar las riendas, de controlar su propia Zampakuto.

En su mundo interior, mientras caminaba sobre las aguas del lago bajo la luz de la luna llena, Kyuubi sonreía a su amo, aquella era la verdadera imagen de quien la había convertido en su esclava, y tan profundo como lo era su amor por él no se lo haría fácil. La prueba de su corazón, superar su odio, su rencor, y aquel dolor que convertía todo aquel hermoso paisaje en un desierto desolado.

"Espero que estés bien preparado" se relamió los labios "Esto no será como en nuestro primer encuentro" todo a su alrededor se paralizo, el agua, el viento, la luz "Si quieres dominar todos mis poderes, deberás de esforzarte mucho" sus rojas pupilas se dilataron "Mis poderes están completos, ya no seré la misma presa fácil encadenada por aquel espíritu".

OoOoO

Uff ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ni idea creo que cerca de seis meses.

Apuesto que muchos de ustedes pensaban que este ya era un fic abandonado. PUES NO. Viene a ser que de verdad he estado muy ocupado, les explico.

En la mañana no tengo tiempo para ver el internet, y por la noche llego entre las 9:30pm y las 10:00pm, así que solo tengo escasas 2 horas para leer, ver manga, actualizarme con mi vida en internet, ver alguna peliculilla (No les interesa el género vale) a si, y si no estoy muy cansado por el trabajo, escribir. A eso súmenle la falta de inspiración, bueno, no soy escritor de tiempo completo que más quisiera.

Noticias:

El capítulo 1 ya fue editado, falta rearmarlo y colgarlo, será dentro de unos días que haya platicado con mi beta, por cierto me van a regañar.

Nada más que reportar. Atte. Alter Ego.

PD: Si ya se ni me lo digan, el capítulo fue demasiado corto por tan larga espera, a lo que responderé lo siguiente.

GOMENASAI (Ha, que bien se siente el pedir perdón ¿Verdad?)

Noticias de último minuto:

Hay una buena razón también para que el capítulo tardara tanto, mi anterior libreta de apuntes, una de pasta roja, no resistió mi agitado estilo de vida y huyo de mí, con lo que se podría llamar, este capítulo entero ya terminado en sus páginas, me vi forzado no solo a gastar en otra libreta (¡CODO!) si no a repensar todo lo que ya había escrito en el pasado, me tomo una cuatro lecturas de mi fic, el tan solo volver a inspirarme, sin mencionar el esfuerzo necesario para salir de este episodio de relleno que tanto me ha fastidiado.


	7. Goteijūsantai 3: Amigos & Enemigos

Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada.

Edmund Burke (1729-1797) Político y escritor irlandés

OoOoO

El luto en la Sociedad de Almas no es muy distinto al del mundo de los vivos, como el llanto, la pena y la desesperación envuelven los corazones de aquellos que sufren la pérdida de un ser amado, porque sin importar que tan fuerte puedas ser, al final los sentimientos encuentran una salida, sea que te guste o no.

Shiva Kuukaku permanecía firme ante la tumba de su hermano mayor, las pocas lágrimas que sus ojos le permitieron derramar dejaron como única evidencia una leve línea de humedad por sus mejillas. Miro a su pequeño hermano, arrodillado, llorando a todo pulmón, no podía culparlo, y a la vez no podía dejar de envidiarlo, porque ahora ya no podría darse el lujo de mostrarse débil nunca más.

De rodillas ante la sencilla lapida de su querido hermano mayor, Shiva Ganju no pudo soportar seguir con sus ojos el patrón del kan ji que pronunciaba el nombre de Kaien, tan solo su vista se hiso borrosa, sus rodillas se doblaron y al sentir la tierra recién removida de la tumba en sus manos, lo supo. Su hermano pudo haber sido un Cegador de Almas, pero otro lo mato a sangre fría.

—¿Por qué?- pregunto Ganju, pero nadie respondió —No era acaso Naruto nuestro hermano también- golpeo la lápida —¡Lo odio… lo odio!- cubriendo con la tierra, borro aquella palabra que no significaba ya nada para el —Malditos Shinigami.

La inscripción en la lápida era tan simple como la de cualquier otro: "Aquí yace Shiva Kaien". Y bajo una mancha de tierra: "Shinigami".

OoOoO Días después OoOoO

Los rostros tristes, las miradas pérdidas y el desánimo inundo los pasillos de la Décimo Tercera División. La pérdida de su querido Teniente tenía a todos sus miembros sumidos en una profunda depresión, ninguno de ellos jamás se había atrevido a fantasear con la realidad que ahora vivían.

A Ukitake le hubiera gustado guardarle el debido luto a su Teniente, a su gran amigo, a Kaien. Sin embargo no le fue posible, el incidente en el que se vieron involucrados tuvo grandes repercusiones, y aunque hacia lo posible para sobrellevarlas, su enfermedad se encargaba de demostrar que no era más que otro simple mortal. Qué curioso que la muerte persiga de forma tan insistente a uno de sus emisarios.

Kiyone y Sentaro se olvidaron de todo al escuchar como su debilitado Capitán caía al suelo tratando de evitar que la sangre escapase de su boca, lo ayudaron a ponerse pie, pero ambos ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ocurrido esto ya, los ataques de su querido Taicho solo habían empeorado desde el entierro de Kaien.

Para los ahora Tenientes, ver en tan grave estado a la persona a quien tanto admiraban era peor que una tortura, y aunque había muchas cosas en las que ambos podían no estar de acuerdo, era en momentos como este en el que ambos podían pensar en lo mismo aun sin darse cuenta.

—Llevare los reportes yo misma Sentaro, tu ayuda al Capitán a volver a su habitación- y aunque en ese momento le hubiese gustado morderse la lengua Kiyone recogió todo el papeleo y se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a su compañero "¡YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA CARGARLO!" lágrimas de sangre.

—Con cuidado Taicho- aunque lo cierto era que mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello Sentaro quería gritar de alegría —No se preocupe de nada Taicho, despacio- logro sentir la mirada de su compañera atravesándole la nuca, devolviendo la atención al camino, una sonrisa burlona cruzo sus labios "Yo y el Taicho a solas… YO y el Taicho a solas… ¡YO Y EL TAICHO A SOLAS!".

Jushiro no estaba muy seguro, pero sentir escalofríos no era parte de su enfermedad, de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su fallecido Fukutaicho.

OoOoO

Rukia había permanecido en cama todo este tiempo, el golpe que Naruto en toda su ira le había propinado, no sólo había dejado inconsciente durante un lapso bastante largo de tiempo, sino que también le había hecho polvo la quijada.

Era algo más que sorprendente la fuerza con la que la había golpeado, un centímetro más arriba y seguro le habría arrancado la cabeza, para ser más precisos la parte superior del cráneo, y en contra de toda creencia su rostro ahora no presentaba marca alguna, podría incluso decir que fue una pesadilla, si no fuese por el aparato que le sostenía la mandíbula en su lugar mientras terminaba de sanar.

Si bien el Kido curativo era en ocasiones milagroso, no era como si pudiesen reconstruir su mandíbula del polvo en el que se había convertido tan rápido como cerraban una pequeña herida. Ahora mientras veía el techo de su habitación y contaba por billonésima vez las diminutas grietas, no podía hacer algo más que pensar en todo lo que había acontecido esa noche.

"Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonta" comenzó a reprocharse "Si tan solo hubiera seguido corriendo" Rukia llego a imaginarse cientos de escenarios, que al final terminaban igual, y aquella pesadilla revivía tan nítida he irreal como lo fue, en el que aquella jovencita le sonreía antes de transformarse y devorarla "Si… si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo" sus miedos, sus temores todos juntos habían tomado nombre y forma…

Escucho pasos, prefirió cerrar los ojos, Rukia no dejaría que alguien notase el miedo en sus ojos, preferiría que pensaran como ya lo hacían, que el dolor la forzaba revolverse en su cama día y noche, no obstante desearía mil veces el dolor que ahora sentía por que esta nueva pesadilla no la dejaría escapar nunca.

OoOoO

A Kira le sorprendió mucho su asignación, y el motivo no podría ser más sencillo, su petición de ser trasladado a la Tercera División había sido concedida demasiado rápido, si no que apenas al llegar y conocer al nuevo Sanbantai Taicho Ichimaru Gin, este le dio la insignia de Teniente, sin ninguna clase de prueba de sus habilidades.

Todos estos cambios tan rápidos se debieron a dos factores que tardarían mucho en olvidar, uno por el terror y el otro por la emocionado que se había sentido al descubrir el increíble poder de su Zampakuto: Wabisuke.

"Sin importar la habilidad de una Cegadora, si pesa una tonelada no podrá hacer nada" se dijo a sí mismo como un mantra, las mismas palabras de su nuevo Capitán, tomando de nuevo la postura de la kata que había estado practicando "Naruto, la próxima vez no tendrás de que preocuparte, yo te detendré, contendré a la Kyuubi".

Así mientras Izuru seguía practicando bajo su atenta mirada de serpiente, Ichimaru no pudo disimular la sonrisa de su rostro y como había sido de fácil convencer al chico frete al que su Cortadora de Almas podría ser de hecho, la mejor arma para sellar el poder de la Nueve Colas.

Su nuevo Fukutaicho tenía aún mucho que aprender. Por otro lado él también tenía mucho trabajo por delante, por que intentar pensar en el momento adecuado para clavarle sus colmillos seguía siendo algo imposible.

OoOoO

El sonido del acero chocando, los gritos de guerra, los rostros serios contando cada paso, y movimiento, siguiendo el ritmo del combate. Renji evadió el mortal filo detuvo la saya que iba rumbo a su sien, todo justo a tiempo para casi perder la mano izquierda, su agarre se aflojo, su katana salió volando, la vaina lo golpeo en el rostro con un audible crujido, antes de salir disparado hacia atrás por una patada en el pecho.

—Estas muerto. Esta vez has muerto a los cinco movimientos- harto ya de esta situación Ikkaku Madarame estaba por maldecir su mala suerte "Ya no es divertido" se dejó caer al suelo ignorando al pelirrojo —Enserio chico, así como estas ahora mismo Naruto te podría haberte matado con el primer golpe.

Abarai no necesitaba oírlo de él, lo sabía a la perfección, pues si de algo estaba seguro, es que si esa saya hubiese sido igual a la de la forma sellada de la Kyuubi, ahora mismo ya no tendría cabeza. Sostenido solo por su orgullo, recogió su Zampakuto del suelo, ese era un escenario que llevaba repitiéndose cerca de una semana, desde que lo trasfirieron a la Undécima División. Demasiado agresivo, no, es que ellos eran demasiado débiles ¿Cómo iba hacerse más fuerte sin un oponente adecuado?

"Como si me importaran sus opiniones" Renji ya tenía bien fijas sus metas, pero, aun existían dudas —¿Qué… que tan fuerte es en realidad?- por más que lo intento su voz titubeo. Su actual instructor solo resoplo con fastidio.

—Mucho… tal vez demasiado- respondió Ikkaku, su paciencia en realidad ya se había terminado, con tan solo ver lo patético que el pelirrojo se encontraba —Pero su fuerza no viene de su Reiatsu, o de ese monstruo de Zampakuto…- tomo posición de combate —… si no de su determinación- salto de nuevo en contra de su inútil aprendiz "Para que en un futuro tengamos nuestra revancha Naruto"

OoOoO

Caminando por los pasillos del Seireitei, Hinamori Momo seguía a su Capitán atendiendo sus ocupaciones como el nuevo Teniente de la Quinta División. Sin embargo su mente seguía sin poder apartarse de aquella terrible noche, sin saber muy bien el por qué, pero su rostro, había conseguido ver algo así como una máscara sobre el rostro de Naruto, una cara blanquecina de cuya sonrisa se podían apreciar las fauces de un Hollow.

Por suerte para ella Aizen-Taicho era muy comprensivo con todo el asunto, fue gracias a sus consejos que llego a ser capaz de comportarse en presencia del Teniente General de la Primera División. Sus reuniones durante los últimas dos semanas se habían hecho casi diarias y muy pocos podían disimular el miedo que les producía su superior.

Con toda la intención se aseguraban de darle su espacio… incluso más del necesario. Y aunque no parecía verse afectado por sus acciones ella sabía muy bien que cada día que pasaba alimentaban a la bestia de la soledad en su interior.

"Ahora solo tiene a Mako-chan" aquella niña era su única salvación, y en sus actividades diarias podía verla ir y venir de la Academia "Ha crecido un poco, nada que ver con la pequeña niñita" de hecho dejo a un lado esos pensamientos por que el rubor en tan pálidas mejillas no podía ser más evidente.

Comenzó a recitar el Bakudo Noventainueve con la mente, si en alguna ocasión era necesario ella no dudaría en utilizarlo. Ya sea para bien o para mal ayudaría a su amigo, aunque aún tuviera que reunir el valor necesario para volver a dirigirle la palabra, o para empezar volver a verle a los ojos.

OoOoO Un año después OoOoO

La Academia de Cegadores no ha cambiado nada desde los días que su padre asistía ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Fácil, él le había dado un tour por las instalaciones presentándole a los maestros y claro declarando de forma extra oficial cadáver a cualquier idiota que intentara tan solo el pretenderla sin su permiso. Su papi era tan bromista a veces.

El resultado final de esto fue muy evidente como muchos tenían un temor patológico a tan solo rosarla. Por otra parte los profesores siempre se veían encantados de tenerla en sus clases. Ya sea la razón de esto amenazas, conveniencia o verdadera complacencia, Mako siempre agradeció sus atenciones.

Con sinceridad, ella no entendía por qué tenía que venir aquí, a ella le hubiera gustado pasar mucho, mucho más tiempo con su padre, pero ser la hijita consentida de un Teniente no te daba el derecho de invadir la oficina principal de la Primera División, y menos cuando el abuelito Genryusai toma su siestita. Así que cada día al salir de la Academia, pasaba saludando al tío Aizen en los cuarteles de la Quinta División antes de ir con Yachiru.

Ken… es decir el Capitán Zaraki solía arrojarle a su amiguita pelirosa como si fuera un balón con tal de evitar estar con las dos al mismo tiempo. Tenía la impresión de que era un sentimiento compartido por toda la Undécima División ¿Por qué siempre pelearan al verla? Ella no consideraba ofensivo el que el señor Ikkaku le dijera que era linda, y por lo general ella le agradecía devolviendo el elogio, esto siempre daba como resultado que todos quisieran golpear al señor Yumichika, por decir que ella no era tan linda ¿Por qué el señor Yumichika era tan malo?

La verdad es que no podía entenderlo, no hace mucho todos eran buenos amigos, no creía haber cambiado tanto, bueno tan solo un poquito. Si ya no parecía una niñita, eso lo entendía, y ahora solía mirar abajo para saludar a Yachiru, lo que es más ya podía llevarla de caballito que es de lo más divertido… no podía ser tan distinto.

—¡Buenos días a todos!- saludo al entrar en los cuarteles, y como siempre todos la saludaron al mismo tiempo, todos excepto —Buenos días señor Yumichika- lo saludo de forma especial, con la mano, a lo que él respondió mordiéndose el pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar "Eso debe doler"

—¡Hey pero mira a quien tenemos aquí si es Mako-chan!- grito Ikkaku pateando a lo lejos a su compañero de aventuras —¿Cómo está la chica más linda del Seireitei?- claro que la estaba alagando, y cuando todos escucharon esa risita avergonzada que tanto les gustaba sus ojos se volvieron de corazón "¡QUE LINDA!" —Si buscas a Yachiru esta con el Taicho- medio hablando medio babeando y sonriendo como un idiota.

Ella estaba a punto de mirar en dirección del dojo principal de la División, cuando un misil rosado la golpeo en la cabeza, el poco usual sonido del golpe resonó en todo el cuartel, cuando las dos se levantaron riendo. Al fondo podías escuchar una multitud de insultos al Capitán antes de ser acallados con filo. Ambas chicas salieron rápido de allí antes de quedar atrapadas en una batalla de todos contra uno… que lastima que fuera tan aburrido para el Capitán Zaraki.

OoOoO

Dentro de los cuarteles del Ichibantai, Shiguekuni Yamamoto Genryusai vencía por centésima vez consecutiva a su más desafiante oponente en siglos… el papeleo… lo que alguna vez fueron cientos de miles de reportes, ahora eran apenas una cien hojas que no le tomaban más de media hora antes de poner una única firma y terminar.

Ahora mientras las lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus arrugadas mejillas, intentaba que su fuerte semblante no se viese ridiculizado por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con su rutina diaria reducida a tan solo treinta minutos, con lentitud se fue levantando dirigiéndose a su balcón donde tomaría una de esas siestas que a las que en los últimos días se había acostumbrado tanto.

No mucho después de recostarse solía escuchar pasos a su alrededor, Naruto terminando de archivar, o bajando las cortinas para evitar que se quemara con el sol de mediodía. De vez en cuando podía escuchar a la hija del rubio, que si bien no era común ella siempre conseguía que su Teniente mostrara una sonrisa contagiosa.

Eran esos momentos en los que el viejo Shinigami era incapaz de negarle alguna petición que tuviera, tal y como era de esperarse le pidió entrenamiento. Aquello no lo sorprendió del todo, el chico quería control sobre su propio poder, sobre el espíritu interior de su Zampakuto, sobre sí mismo. Y aunque al principio, cada sesión o ejercicio Naruto no demostraba tener las habilidades necesarias para llevarlo a cabo, la dedicación y el empeño que ponía en su entrenamiento bien valía la pena su tiempo.

—¡PAPA/ONI-SAN!- Genryusai trato de no reír al escuchar el estruendo causado por las dos niñas.

—Oni-san que malo ya no vas a ver a Ken-chan, él ha estado tan triste sin ti- le recrimino Yachiru como a dos centímetros del oído —¡Además prometiste ir conmigo y Ma-chan a comer helado!

—Es cierto papi no ha salido conmigo en una semana- la acusación a punto de las lágrimas de Mako, mataron los argumentos de Naruto aun cuando no había dicho nada.

Derrotado el Teniente de la Primera División decidió dar a las dos niñas lo que querían. Después de todo ya había cumplido con todas sus obligaciones del día…

"Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo" pensó Genryusai, como si Naruto pudiese escucharlo "Sin embargo ellas no… terminaran por crecer y sus puros corazones se verán manchados por la trivialidad del día a día" mientras el sueño iba venciendo aun llego a pensar en sus propias palabras "Disfruta de tus pequeños mientras aun sean pequeños, porque al hacerse mayores, serán ellos los que no querrán pasar tiempo contigo" termino su muy emotivo discurso mental antes de quedarse dormido bajo el sol.

OoOoO

Mientras Yachiru y Mako lo arrastraban por todo el Seireitei, Naruto recordaba la parte menos dolorosa de todo lo que le había acontecido en lo que un Cegador considera un corto tiempo. Desde el mismo instante que su mente registro el cuerpo mutilado de Kaien, fue capaz de imaginarse una serie de escenarios en los que Mako sufría de abuso y aislamiento.

Sin embargo el curso de los acontecimientos que siguieron de aquella trágica noche era desconcertante para él. Al ser superior en rango nadie se atrevía a cuestionar sus acciones de esa noche, pero podía verlo en sus ojos, miedo, no solo sus ojos su hedor, apestaban, apestaban a miedo.

Los pocos entre los cuales llego a encontrar cierto alivio eran su hija Mako y su mejor amiga Yuachiru, quienes parecían más bien preocupadas por él. Zaraki y todos los locos de remate de la Jūichibantai (Undécima División) que lo retaban con la menor oportunidad. Y aunque era lo último que se merecía Soi Fong lo felicito por tan magistral técnica de asesinato. En sus propias palabras:

—Destruiste todos sus puntos vitales al mismo tiempo. Tan rápido como doloroso- le dijo en un tono casi técnico, mientras analizaba el diagrama del golpe que sufriera su víctima —Te estaré esperando a la hora de siempre, llega un segundo tarde y tendrás graves problemas.

Bajando la mirada no pudo evitar pensarlo "No merezco alabanza o perdón alguno" mientras veía su reflejo en las ventanas de los edificios "Si no una muerte lenta y dolorosa" sin embargo el rostro de la Kyuubi sustituía al de su reflejo en cada ocasión negándole la opción con un simple gesto de su cabeza "Nunca me permitirás tomar mi propia vida cierto… en cada ocasión aunque solo sea un pensamiento te infiltras en mi mente"

Así había sido desde el primer día, el dulce rostro de aquella jovencita, como el espíritu sediento de sangre de su Zampakuto se materializaba ante sus ojos bloqueando cualquier pensamiento suicida. Desde entonces Mayuri-Taicho le solicito su Corta Almas para hacerle un minucioso análisis, aun hoy seguía sin llevarla encima, lo que solo la hacía más aterradora, pues sin importar la distancia o los obstáculos que pusiera entre ella y su persona, esta seguía siempre presente hasta en los más recónditos espacios de su mente.

Observo a las dos niñas jugar mientras caminaban.

"Para que ellas no tengan que sufrir nuestros destinos" apretó los puños con toda su fuerza "Kyuubi…" como si la hubiese invocado aquella joven se hiso presente solo para el "… voy a dominar tu poder" como el desafío le fue lanzado ella solo le indico con el índice de forma burlona… ven a por mí.

OoOoO Tras pasar los años OoOoO

En medio del bosque, un niño estudiaba un libro frente a un anciano, ambos estaban vestidos de blanco, con la mirada fija en actual interés. Para el joven que practicaba la lectura, un antiguo manuscrito de cientos de años. Para el viejo maestro, cuyos ojos requerían de un par de lentes, la expresión en el rostro de su estudiante mientras leía en voz alta.

—El mundo de los vivos no cambia, el fuerte abusa de los débiles hasta que el débil hace algo al respecto. Mas sin embargo el débil siempre ha sido una bomba de tiempo, que mientras más larga hace la espera, más poderosa será la explosión.

En el mundo de los vivos puedes llamar a los Hollow los fuertes y a los humanos los débiles. Allí los mortales soportaron durante cientos de años ser nada más que la botana de aquellas bestias y cuando la bomba explotó se convirtieron en una familia, en un clan, los destructores de las máscaras cuyas flechas de resentimiento amenazaron con acabar con el equilibrio de los mundos, y su nombre era los Quincy.

A pesar de haber sido borrados de la historia, de ser perseguidos y casi exterminados por los dioses de la muerte, su legado logro sobrevivir en algunos pocos, los elegidos para darle un final definitivo a esta guerra.

—No lo entiendo abuelo- respondió a la clase de historia el pequeño Uryū Ishida cerrando el antiguo manuscrito con el que seguía la lectura, algo de lo poco que quedaba de sus antepasados —¿No debería ser este el primer libro que un Quincy tendría que estudiar?.

El anciano Sōken Ishida solo sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su estudiante y nieto, con delicadeza tomo el manuscrito de las pequeñas manos del niño, luego repaso las páginas con rapidez, para al final arrojar el antiguo texto sobre su hombro, como si no valiera el papel o la tinta con las que estaba hecho.

—Ya puedes ver por qué- respondió antes de que Uryu pudiese decir nada —Este libro habla de nuestra grandeza, de la resistencia que pusimos, de nuestro orgullo… de nuestra estúpida intolerancia- concluyo poniéndose de pie ante un muy sorprendido aprendiz —Debes recordar que no fuimos nosotros los que atacaron primero, pero cuando dejamos de ser víctimas nos olvidamos de algo muy importante- espero impaciente que su nieto respondiera pero no lo hiso —Tolerancia. Quien escribió este libro pensaba que estaba bien acabar con el equilibrio del mundo solo porque no quiso reconocer que estábamos en el error, incluso cuando ya habíamos perdido todo por nuestro mal llamado orgullo.

Pasaron unos minutos Uryu trataba de procesar las sabias palabras de su abuelo, el libro lo había hecho sentirse muy orgulloso de ser un Destructor pero… las palabras de su maestro le recordaron algo muy importante, que hay diferentes clases de orgullo.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo- así como la mirada que quería ver, otra vez orgulloso su maestro le sonrió —Desde ahora seré más tole… ¿abuelo?- los ojos de Uryu se dilataron al ver la punta de una flecha justo frente a su cara —¡NO!- grito al momento en que la mano de su maestro libero su mortal proyectil.

—¡Corre a esconderte Uryu!- grito su abuelo, la angustia en su voz fue seguida por los aullidos de los Hollow —¡Corre Uryu!- escucho el cortar del viento de las flechas —¡Por Dios Uryu corre!

Uryu abrió los ojos para ver a su maestro luchar contra los Vacío, al darse vuelta aun desintegrándose una serpiente de cabeza blanca. Corrió a los árboles y se ocultó lo mejor que pudo. Sin apartar la mirada de su abuelo, viéndolo disparar flecha tras flecha tras flecha.

Cada objetivo limpio y perfecto, justo entre los ojos, sin importar el tamaño de aquellas almas caídas, cada una de ellas era apenas una molestia mientras les veía caer abatidas con rapidez y con esa misma rapidez las fuerzas de su abuelo iban cediendo como recordatorio de su fragilidad, de su vejes.

Soken cayó de rodillas, apenas con tiempo suficiente para elevar su arco y lanzar otra flecha al más cercano. No sería derrotado, aun no, todavía tenía que enseñarle una última lección a su nieto. Su visión se hiso borrosa, le hiso falta dispararle tres veces a otro para destruirlo.

"Por favor" rezo como su arco comenzó a desvanecerse "Por favor vengan" sus flecha se hicieron quebradizas, la última se rompió como el cristal apenas toco su objetivo, comprendió que no llegarían "Por favor Uryu… te lo ruego…" miro a su nieto por última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos resignándose a su destino "… fórjate un orgullo verdadero"

—¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, revoloteo de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras! Hado: San Juu San: Sōkatsui (Artes Destructivas: Treinta Tres: Lluvia de Fuego Azul)-

Se escuchó el conjuro del Kido justo antes de que una ola de llamas azules incinerara a los Hollow que rodeaban a Soken.

—Abra los ojos anciano, esta ante su alumno así no debe ser visto un maestro- la misma voz del hechizo.

Al abrir los ojos Soken vio la imagen de un Shinigami, aun no reparaba en sus características cuando distinguió el pequeño haori blanco.

—Namikaze Naruto Ichibantai Sofukutaicho a su servicio- sin detenerse analizar la situación más de cerca, ayudo a ponerse de pie al viejo maestro Quincy.

Hace un instante Uryu dejo de parpadear cuando su abuelo cayo de rodillas, quedando grabado en su memoria hasta el último instante en el que oponía resistencia y era derribado por el destino. Entonces la vio, una mariposa negra pasó justo ante sus ojos como la imagen del primer Shinigami que vería en su vida extendía su mano con un conjuro, formando una estela de luz azul desintegrando a los Hollow que cercaban a su abuelo.

Lo que siguió fue casi irreal, con tan solo haber tocado a su maestro el arco de los Quincy su cruz, regreso a su portador incluso más brillante y majestuoso que al principio, la primera de las flechas que lanzo atravesó a tres Vacío antes de explotar al contacto con un cuarto.

Mientras que aquel Shinigami sirviéndose solo de sus manos desnudas literalmente aplastaba a los mascaras de las bestias sin esfuerzo alguno, cuando lo vio desenvainar no se imaginó partiendo en dos a uno justo a su izquierda, antes de arrojar su espada pasando justo por sobre la cabeza de su abuelo y atravesar por la garganta de uno de los Hollow, dejándolo clavado contra un árbol cercano.

Parecían estar en perfecta sincronía, como las flechas pasaban apenas a unos milímetros de la ropa del Shinigami sin siquiera llegar a rosarla. O la forma en la que el Cegador saltaba entre las flechas despachando a sus enemigos como si estos no pudiesen calificar como una amenazar.

En el momento en el que todo termino, Uryu aún no podía creer en lo que había visto, como sacado de uno de esos libros, en donde dos de los héroes sin siquiera haberse conocido peleaban juntos por primera vez y vencían casi sin esfuerzo a un número imposible de enemigos… si esto era igual.

Soken exhalo todo el aire que había estado aguantando durante la lucha, dejando que su arco se desvaneciera en una lluvia de destellos azulados, esta batalla, esta experiencia que solo había podido imaginar desde que era un niño, por fin se materializó en la realidad, luchando juntos, los Shinagami y los Quincy.

Dirigió su mirada al joven, de aspecto, Dios de la Muerte, pues sabía muy bien que no podía tener la edad que aparentaba. Tenía esa aura de confianza que le permitía caminar de manera tan tranquila a pesar de la bestia que había clavado contra el árbol le berreaba a todo pulmón mientras se aproximaba a darle fin, cuando tomo su espada, la torció de un solo golpe, y fue como si todo el cuerpo del Hollow se retorciese he hinchase antes de estallar y desvanecerse en partículas de luz.

Antes de que Soken pudiese llegar a formular sus siguientes palabras, Naruto clavo su espada en la nada abriendo la legendaria Senkaimon (Puerta de Penetración de Mundos). Apenas estuvieron sus puertas estuvieron abiertas de par en par, las jigokucho (Mariposa Infernal) comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor, aquella imagen aun sin conocerla suministraba una sensación tan intensa de tranquilidad como de miedo que nunca imagino posible.

—Debemos irnos- aclaro sin ningún preámbulo, mirando directamente a los ojos al viejo Quincy, para no tener que explicarse dos veces Naruto dio unos pasos hasta que estuvieron de frente —Ya sé que desearías despedirte pero no tenemos tiempo. Cuando la División encargada de gestionar esta situación llegue no podré hacer nada por ti, te llevaran con ellos tanto si quieres como si no, y lo más probable es que sufras un destino aún peor que ser la botana de estos Huecos- le explico al tiempo que se colocaba un extraño guante en su mano izquierda —¿Estás preparado?.

"¿Estar preparado?" la mente del maestro Destructor Ishida se repitió esa pregunta una y otra vez hasta que por fin comprendió lo que significaban esas palabras —Solo así… sin más…- jamás creyó que este momento llegaría, aun cuando era joven sabía, que llegaría el tiempo vería el final en las manos de un Dios de la Muerte, pero nunca se está preparado —Entiendo… podría al menos…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por una rápida negativa, y mientras más perdía el tiempo el Shinigami al frente suyo, extendía su mano sobre el "… ¿Podría al menos no ser enfrente de Uryu?" inclino solemne la cabeza, como sentenciado a muerte coloca el cuello en la guillotina.

Una pequeña descarga interrumpió el silencio en el escenario del cadalso, cuando el verdugo vio su mano atravesada por una pequeña flecha de luz.

—¡Aléjate de mi abuelo!- los gritos de Uryu podían escucharse por el bosque, y aunque Soken apenas tuvo la oportunidad de sonreírle a su nieto —¡Te dije que no te le…! Acerques- sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando el Shinigami le apunto con los dedos índice y medio.

—Se nota que no entiendes nada de esto- Naruto ya estaba recitando cuando el anciano Quincy intento detenerlo, una llave sobre la muñeca después el rubio Cegador regreso a la tarea inicial —Esto ya no será tan agradable Bakudo: Ichi: Sai (Vía de la Atadura: Uno: Obstrucción)- antes de que el mismo conjuro hiciese efecto sobre su objetivo, su mano se convirtió en una garra, en busca de la garganta de Soken.

Y lo último que vio el joven Destructor, fueron los dedos del Cegador uniéndose en la garganta de su abuelo, mientras sus manos quedaban sujetas contra su espalda y todo se tornaba oscuro al golpearse contra el suelo.

OoOoO

Para cuando Ishida Uryu recupero la conciencia, la escena en la que sus ojos se encontraron en completa oscuridad había cambiado. Cuatro Shinigami observaban el cuerpo sin vida de su abuelo, aun a la distancia alcanzo a escuchar un poco de lo que ellos creían eran los hechos, todo lo que podía hacer era morderse el labio hasta que los cegadores se retiraron del lugar.

Pasados unos minutos la atadura se deshizo por fin, cuando sus brazos fueron libres y pudo ponerse de pie, sus pasos lo guiaron hacia los restos de su querido maestro.

"Abuelo" los sollozos se escucharon por todo el bosque —Yo… si… si… yo hubiese…- aunque intento con todas sus fuerzas ocultar las lágrimas con sus manos, en vano tratando de ocultarlas de su rostro "¿Por qué?" —¡¿Por qué?

—Porqué este mundo no necesita… no, mejor dicho, jamás necesito de los Quincy para empezar- aunque llego a sentir pánico al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo, Ryuken Ishida decidio que ser duro e incluso cruel se había hecho necesario, él no podía permitirse que perdiera la verdadera lección de todo esto —Mi padre no logro entenderlo, y mira donde está ahora- y mientras levantaba el cadáver de su padre "El orgullo de los Destructores" —Además, tu no posees el talento necesario, para formar parte de esta cacería sin sentido.

Aquellas duras palabras dejarían su marca permanente en Uryu. Tras dar apenas tres pasos detrás de su padre, miro tras de si, reconociendo el punto donde la espada de aquel espíritu de la muerte, destrozo al Hollow. Un pequeño destello, el reflejo del sol.

—Eso es- murmuro pero… una voz lo detuvo en seco.

—Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras eso no arreglara nada- aunque por dentro Ryuken estaba hecho pedazos, las pocas lagrimas que se derramaron sus ojos no solo eran solo para Soken, si no también para su hijo "Padre ¿Por qué tenias que enseñarle?" caminando con lentitud dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás, donde su hijo estaba apuntando a un árbol con su arco "Haz condenado a tu nieto a una vida de venganza, de la cual solo puedes esperar el peor de los resultados" se apartó de allí, escuchando los impactos de las flechas contra la madera.

Su abuelo estaba muerto, su padre no le enseñaría nada, pero Uryu no perdió la concentración, mientras disparaba sus flechas una a una, penetrando el árbol donde aquel objeto reflejo la luz del sol. Cuando al fin tubo aquel objeto en sus manos, supo de inmediato que haría con el, este pedazo de su espada, la Zampakuto de un Shinigami, seria perfecto para un cuchillo pequeño, con él, le cortaría el verdugo del Dios de la Muerte de…

—Namikaze Naruto…

OoOoO Seireitei OoOoO

La Senkaimon se ilumino entre sus bordes mientras una sombra con la forma de hombre era escoltada por las Jigokucho, poco a poco las pequeñas mensajeras de la muerte se dispersaron llevando consigo el alma de Ishida Soken.

Por otro lado Naruto observo las delicadas alas de las mariposas elevarse en el aire a la seguridad, les había dado la orden mental de ir en dirección del Tercer Distrito Hakutan, para ser mas exactos al monte Koifushi…

"Tan solo recuerda bien esto…" pensó el ojiazul, soltando una carcajada llena de nostalgia mientras caminaba fuera de la entrada al Seireitei "… es la casa con los que esta bajo dos pares de piernas entrelazadas" percatándose de la luz de la Puerta de Penetración de Mundos, se oculto en las sombras, mas rápido de lo que la luz revelase al grupo de recién llegados.

—No puedo creerlo, se que los Quincy son débiles pero enserio de verdad ni siquiera dio pelea-

—Viste acaso su garganta, no se como sea la mascara de ese Hollow, pero seguro sus dientes eran planos-

—Te lo imaginas gritando como una niña pidiendo ayuda-

Apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, Naruto se contuvo tanto como le fue posible, aquellos tres desgraciados habían llegado tarde de forma deliberada, era inconcebible el que su misión fuera corrompida por sus ambiciones.

"Están corruptos al igual que…" un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo obligo a acallar sus pensamientos.

Tal y como al principio su memoria aun se negaba a dejarlo deambular por sus recuerdos, y desde que junto a Zabuza había intentado recuperar aunque tan solo fueran las cosas mas insignificantes, rechazando la posibilidad de algún trauma, el dolor, un dolor tan intenso que dejaba su mente en blanco, incluso la siempre presente imagen de su Zampakuto se veía ensombrecida por el dolor.

"Si tanto deceas tus recuerdos" la voz de Kyuubi "¿Por qué te niegas a recordar?" aunque no podía verla sabia que estaba ante el "Ese dolor es el derecho que se te fue negado" sintió un calido abrazo "Mi pobre y pequeño amo aun necesita de mi para olvidar…" como sus palabras se volvían susurros "… que felicidad el dia en que puedas ver y sentir como yo".

OoOoO

Que puedo decir, solo el como lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ya sea que se refleje realmente en mis palabras o no.

Sé que hay quienes piensan que he abandonado, pero la verdad es que estoy en tratamiento de recuperación.

No, no se asusten, tan solo había estado muy deprimido y no podía contar ni los minutos intentando pensar en la siguiente serie de palabras que devian seguir la historia, es decir la inspiración estuvo muy escasa si no es que ya termine con el poso, pero algo se nos ocurrirá.

A todos un enorme lo lamento mucho y muchas gracias por leer.

Página 12 de 12


End file.
